Extrêmes Amériques
by Invaders Sud
Summary: L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures... Spoilers tomes 1, 2 et 3. UA, POV Katniss. Katniss x Cato. Présence de lemon. "Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu peux produire..." Et si le Treize n'avait pas un contrôle total sur les Rebelles ? Si la Rébellion avait un autre but...
1. Chapter 1

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

* * *

_**WARNING : Spoilers tome 1, 2 et 3, si vous ne voulait pas savoir ne lisez pas !**_

* * *

_UA. POV Katniss. Perso(s) possiblement OOC bien que je m'efforce de respecter au mieux leurs caractères de base. Cato x Katniss. Rating M. Lemon(s) en perspective et aussi violences diverses. Tout appartient à la fantastique Suzanne Collins. Je n'emprunte que ses personnages pour donner un renouveau à mon pauvre Cato, qui a certes, eu une belle mort, mais que je voulais voir finir avec Katniss ! (Caprice de fan., mais je ne pense pas être la seule, si ?) Alors bah je nous ramène au moment où Peeta, Cato et Katniss sont sur la Corne d'Abondance et que Cato tiens la vie de Peeta entre ses mains... Mais si les choses n'étaient pas uniquement définies par le Capitole et par les Jeux ?_

* * *

**Chapitre Premier : Quand l'avenir se dessine...**

* * *

Nous étions réunis sur la Corne d'Abondance, Peeta, Cato et moi. Cet espèce de monstre le tenait entre ses bras. Je ne pouvais tirer sans blesser mon allié et les précipiter à la mort tous les deux... Ma position était trop délicate pour ça : comment pourrais-je prendre le risque de tuer mon « amoureux » pour gagner les Hunger Games ? Je ne pourrais jamais rentrer au district avec ça sur ma frêle conscience ! Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon et la couleur de Peeta oscillait entre le bleu et le violet. Depuis l'orage de cet après-midi, l'air semblait électrique, comme-ci, comme-ci une barrière invisible se dressait entre nous et le ciel. C'était très lourd à supporter, presque pesant. Je me tenais depuis presque cinq minutes là, impassible, l'arc pointé sur la tête de Cato. Je me demandais ce que pouvais penser Prim et Gale, sans doute cloitrés dans leurs maisons. Ma petite sœur adorée, ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, me dirait de ne pas tirer, de tenter de négocier avec le tribut du district deux. Gale ? Lui me dirait de tirer, d'en finir avec cette ordure ! J'hésitais clairement et cela se voyait sans doute à l'écran : mourir ou rentrer chez moi avec la mort de Peeta sur la conscience ? Mais que choisir ?

J'étais complètement perdue : sur mon visage l'on pouvait lire de la colère, de la haine envers le Capitole, envers les Jeux, mais aussi une profonde hésitation et une impulsion soudaine qui me disait de partir, de m'éloigner de cette saleté de Corne d'Abondance qui avait été abreuvée par le sang de pauvres innocents. Haymitch m'avait fait parvenir un petit message avec un pain du district de la petite Rue, tuée par un tribu de carrière : Marvel, du district un, celui des métaux précieux et des bijoux... _« Ne te trompe pas d'adversaire... ». _Mais que voulais-t-il me dire ? Alors que je plongeais dans mes pensées, une des horribles mutations génétiques que le Capitole avait envoyé à nos trousses s'éleva à moins d'un mètre du sommet métallique, je lui administrai alors une flèche entre les deux yeux. Rapide, elle s'avéra mortelle. Ce chien devait sans doute être la réincarnation de Tresh, l'autre tribut du district Onze. Qui d'autre aurait pu sauter aussi haut ? Je venais de quitter des yeux, l'espace d'un instant à peine, Cato et Peeta quand retentit une violente explosion qui me jeta au bas de la Corne. Les mutations génétiques n'eurent pas le temps de bouger qu'un hovercraft me récupéra pour me monter dans ses entrailles. Puis je ne vis plus rien, le trou noir...

* * *

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Je distinguais un plafond d'un vieux blanc cassé complètement défriché. J'essayai de m'asseoir lorsque je me rendis compte que mes poignets, ma taille et mes chevilles étaient solidement sanglées sur mon lit, qui était en réalité une table en acier. Je parvins à regarder autour de moi : d'étranges machines et perfusions m'entouraient de tous les côtés. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette horrible pièce qui ressemblait aux salles de tortures qu'on me montrait dans les livres de l'histoire de Panem à l'école. J'essayais de nouveau de me libérer sans succès. J'étais seule et prisonnière dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Seul point positif : j'étais encore en vie ! Pour combien de temps restait la seule question...

Mon inconscient se réveilla et comme pour finir de me faire peur, me fit alors revivre instantanément la mort de mon père dans le coup de grisou qui avait aussi emporté de père de Gale. Je revis tous les détails : de son départ tôt ce matin-là, jusqu'à l'attente dans le froid glacé et sous la pluie, près des puits de sorties, et aussi l'annonce qu'il n'avait pas été retrouvé, donc qu'il était mort. Une immense vague de panique s'empara de moi et toute la peur que j'accumulais s'extériorisa lorsque je me mis à hurler comme une possédée. Un très long hurlement de chien hurlant à la mort, mais complètement affolé. L'écho se répercuta longtemps. Personne ne vint. Ma peur augmenta encore d'un cran :

_Oh ! Je suis là ! Allez montrer vous ! Libérez moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Gale ! Prim ! Peeta ! Haymitch ! Oh eh quelqu'un ! Montrez vous ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait... Appelais-je en fondant en larmes.

Je me remis à tirer sur mes liens. De plus en plus fort. Au point de me mettre la peau à vif. Mais toujours personne ne se montra. Je me remis à crier. De plus en plus fort. Rien. Alors que je hurlai de toute ma force en me débattant comme une belle diablesse, j'entendis des pas. Des infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce en courant. Je crû reconnaître la frêle Prim parmi ces femmes en blouses blanches. Elles tentèrent de me maitriser avant de m'injecter une seringue entière dans le bras. Je retombai littéralement dans une torpeur proche du sommeil : mes yeux étaient grands ouverts et j'entendais parfaitement ce que l'on me disait, mais il m'était impossible de bouger le moindre membre ou de parler.

J'entendis des pas lourds et une voix qui semblait aussi proche de la sobriété que le soleil était proche de la pluie. Haymitch. Qui d'autre aurait pu être aussi ivre et pourtant réussir à se promener ?

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous ne la croyez pas assez abimée pour l'attacher et la torturer de la sorte ? Demande-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

_Mais..., commença une voix que j'identifiai comme appartenant à ma jeune sœur. Ce sont les ordres de la présidente Coin...

La présidente Coin ? Qui était donc cette femme ? Où étais-je donc ? Autre point positif dans ma situation ? Haymitch et Prim étaient avec moi !

_Oui c'est donc pour ça que tu laisses ta grande sœur attachée comme une criminelle ? Regarde l'état de ses poignets ? N'as-tu pas honte ?

_Elle ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres et c'est normal ! Siffla une autre voix. Elle n'est qu'une petite infirmière dans les troupes et n'est certainement pas apte à contredire mes ordres ! Vous n'allez certainement pas m'affirmer le contraire monsieur Abernathy, si ?

La présidente Coin... Du moins je supposais. Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Comme un objet qui traîne sur le marché noir. Elle demanda à une infirmière osseuse que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là, si la « criminelle » que j'étais avait bien reçue sa dose de médicaments tranquillisants. La criminelle ! Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Certes j'avais dû tuer pour survivre dans les Hunger Games mais c'était ma vie ou la leur ! La petite femme lui annonça d'une voix chevrotante que j'avais reçue l'intégralité d'une seringue. Coin sembla très satisfaite et annonça que « j'en avais pour quelques jours avant de digérer tout ça ». Haymitch sortit en disant que l'éducation de ma sœur était désastreuse et qu'il en toucherait deux mots à ma mère. Ma mère était donc ici, elle aussi ? Tous sortirent pour me laisser seule. Mes poignets et mon bras droit me lançaient atrocement. Si j'écoutais mes sensations, la douleur montait pour descendre brutalement, me donnant l'impression d'être dans l'un des ascenseurs qui nous avaient si fréquemment descendus dans la mine lors de nos visites avec l'école.

Brusquement les lumières s'éteignirent. Une voix off retentit. « Le couvre-feu est déclaré. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas affectés aux équipes de nuit sont priés de regagner leurs compartiments. À l'attention de l'équipe de surveillance, deux gardes toujours en permanence devant la cellule trois cent quatre et devant la chambre d'hôpital numéro quatre-vingt-dix-neuf. Terminé ». Mais où donc avais-je mis les pieds ? Chez les fous ? Sans doute, sinon je ne voyais pas où je pouvais me trouver. Ne pouvant fermer les yeux je restais là, à attendre que Morphée me prenne dans ses bras. Le temps défilait inlassablement tendis que je demeurais hors du sommeil. Seul le tic tac régulier de la pendule apposée au dessus de la porte d'entrée me distrayait, autant que le tic tac d'une pendule puisse distraire.

* * *

La même voix off que celle qui annonçait le fameux couvre-feu se fit entendre de nouveau. « Le couvre-feu est levé. Équipes de nuit, rentrez vous coucher. Équipes de jour prenez vos emplois du temps puis livrez-vous à vos activités. Surveillance permanente de la cellule trois cent quatre et de la chambre numéro quatre-vingt-dix-neuf. Pas de repas avant quinze heures pour leurs occupants. Terminé ». Je ne savais pas qui étaient les pensionnaires de ces fameuses chambres mais je les plaignais sincèrement. Personnellement j'avais une faim d'ogre mais j'étais toujours dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Ni le moindre orteil, ni le moindre doigt. Mes poignets me lançaient encore terriblement mais la douleur dans mon bras droit s'était volatilisée.

Le temps passait encore et toujours. Des gens entrèrent dans ma « chambre » mais personne n'eut le moindre intérêt pour moi ! J'avais vraiment très faim. La voix off annonça le repas de midi, puis la collation pour les jeunes enfants. Rien. Le repas du soir. Encore rien. Le couvre-feu. Toujours rien. Une voix s'éleva dans le couloir :

_Mais enfin Johanna ! Si la présidente Coin apprend que nous n'avons pas respecté ses consignes, nous sommes bons pour finir en cellules nous aussi !

_Enfin Finnick ! Comment veux-tu que nous lui ayons apporté à manger, elle est sous médicaments et en a encore pour au moins quarante-huit heures ! S'exclama la dite Johanna. Elle ne peut pas bouger ! Allez viens filons, nous devrions déjà être à l'étage moins trois.

Finnick et Johanna partirent rapidement. L'étage moins trois ? Un étage c'est forcément au dessus du rez-de-chaussé non ? Ils avaient dû se tromper, confondre avec autre chose. Il était pourtant vrai que je n'avais vu ni fenêtre, ni rayon de soleil. Étions-nous sous terre ? Je n'étais pas claustrophobe, mais après l'accident qui couta la vie à mon père, j'avais du mal à rester sous terre trop longtemps et il m'était totalement impossible de descendre à la mine. Mais si je tenais une persuasion c'était bien que je n'étais pas dans le district Douze !

* * *

Trois couvre-feux passèrent lorsqu'un médecin vint m'administrer une autre dose de médicaments. Haymitch protestait que je n'étais pas prête, pas guérie, qu'il me fallait du temps, que je ne pouvais pas sortir. Hors la réponse du soigneur fut directe :

_J'ai besoin de place ! Il y a de vrais blessés qui eux ont besoins de soins ! Pas comme cette folle légèrement esquintée ! Une cellule l'attend. Elle recevra ses soins là-bas !

_Une folle légèrement esquintée ? Vous osez la traiter ainsi ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte des traumatismes qu'elle a pu subir dans cette arène ? Rugit Haymitch qui semblait, pour une fois et ça demeurait un exploit, parfaitement sobre.

_Et vous ne vous rendez-vous pas compte du nombres de soldats que je dois soigner, amputer, réparer pour les besoins de cette révolution ?

_Enfin, elle est Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu, le geai moqueur de Panem ! Arrêter de la traiter comme une criminelle finie !

_Sortez maintenant ! Gardes ! Transférez là dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

_Bien monsieur, répondirent deux voix atones et sans éclats. Tu n'es pas autorisée à parler ! M'appris le plus grand, un roux aux yeux bruns ternes lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour me manifester.

* * *

Ils détachèrent mes chevilles, ma taille et mes poignets avant de m'entraver les chevilles et de me menotter sèchement. Il me poussèrent au dehors et me firent prendre un horrible ascenseur vert kaki donc la peinture cachait à grand peine les nombreuses tâches de rouille qu'il comportait. Je descendis un, quatre, dix étages peut-être. Une autre voix off, plus féminine, annonça l'étage moins huit « cellules de hautes sécurités ». Les gardes me traînèrent de force dans l'une des allées et me jetèrent sans ménagement dans l'une des cellules. Ils me verrouillèrent solidement et partirent sans m'enlever mes entraves. J'essayai de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

_C'est normal, m'informa une voix atone et monotone. J'ai mis trois jours pour pouvoir parler de nouveau.

Cette voix ! Cato, du district Deux ? Je tournai la tête pour voir le colosse du district de la maçonnerie, qui avait littéralement diminué de volume et dont les yeux bleus s'étaient vidés de toutes couleurs... Je remarquai cependant qu'il n'avait plus ses entraves lui ! Je l'interrogeai alors du regard :

_Oh ça ? Ils sont venus me les enlever une semaine après mon arrivée dans ce palace. C'était il y a quinze jours environ, dit-il en regardant le calendrier qui décorait sa cellule. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux ici. Je t'apprends les règles de bases : deux sorties de cellule : une le matin pour notre petite toilette quotidienne et une le soir pour la douche et le brossage des dents. Un repas par jour, en général vers quinze heures. Une troisième sortie si tu as des soins à supporter. Le droit à cinq objets personnels. Comme tu peux remarquer j'ai vite fait mon choix : deux livres, une balle de tennis, un oreiller et une couverture supplémentaire. Tu te rendras vite compte que les nuits ici sont glaciales. Nous sommes tous de même à vingt-quatre mètres sous terre.

Mon regard trahissait mon appréhension. Cato esquissa un sourire moqueur. Même en prison, ce blond gardait toujours son insupportable caractère de gamin pourri gâté par la vie.

_Claustrophobe ? Me demanda-t-il sans se départir de son affreux sourire en coin et de son expression victorieuse.

Je secouai négativement la tête en lui adressant un regard noir.

_Je sais que tu penses que je suis un sale gosse pourri gâté par la vie... c'est vrai mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, si ?

Nouveau regard noir. La voix off interrompit notre petite discussion. « Couvre-feu déclaré ». Cato montra d'un geste de tête mon lit qui se trouvait derrière moi. Pas d'oreiller et une frêle couverture qui avait l'air d'avoir mille ans. Alors que je m'installais comme je pouvais, mon colocataire me lança d'une voix ensommeillée :

_Bonne nuit !

* * *

Et voilà le commencement mes nouveaux petits lecteurs ! (mais y a-t-il des lecteurs qui suivaient déjà mes histoires sur l'univers d'Harry Potter ?) Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? À bientôt ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas pas écrite sur une page blanche sans ratures...**

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos mises en alertes, mais j'aurais préféré des petites reviews... Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros de papier._

* * *

**Chapitre Second : … Entre les murs d'une prison.**

* * *

Cette nuit fut l'une des plus atroces de ma vie : le vent soufflait dans les allées comme dans les plaines, ma couverture ne me protégeait absolument pas et je tremblais de tout mon corps. Le couvre-feu n'était toujours pas levé pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il avait été donné depuis cents heures. Cato dormait paisiblement dans la cellule voisine. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler ce colosse de papier. Son teint était devenu si pâle que seule une des pages de ses vieux livres pouvait y être associée. Pas un bruit ne courrait dans l'étage. J'avais été assignée à la cellule trois cent cinq. Mes poignets étaient recouvert d'une substance sèche, que dans le noir, j'imaginais être du sang. Mes entraves m'empêchaient d'avoir une position correcte pour dormir.

La charmante voix off qui annonçait les couvres-feux et autres instructions journalières se répercuta dans mes oreilles. « Couvre-feu terminé. Équipes de nuit au repos. Équipe de jour prenez vos emplois du temps et suivez leurs indications. Un repas pour les cellules trois cent quatre et trois cent cinq. Terminé ». Cato s'étira à la manière d'un chat et la lumière artificielle qui éclairait faiblement nos cellules s'enclencha.

_Bien dormi Katniss ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant des barreaux qui nous séparaient.

Ne pouvant toujours pas articuler le moindre son, je hochai la tête de gauche à droite pour manifester ma négation. S'il savait à quel point ma nuit fut terrible... Je m'avançai à mon tour vers les barreaux et son regard vide se posa sur mes poignets.

_Ah, je vois. Tu as dû passer la nuit à te débattre, regarde l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis. Ne t'inquiète pas, les soigneurs passeront voir comment nous allons vers neuf heures.

Je me rassis sur mon lit, si toutefois nous pouvions appelé un lit, une planche de bois recouverte d'un épais empilage de vêtements complètement rapiécés surmonté d'une couverture datant de l'an trois.

Des bruits de pas retentirent. Cato se redressa et couru presque se mettre au garde à vous devant la porte de sa cellule. Il se jeta un regard inquiet voyant que je ne bougeais pas. Deux gardes, une femme et un homme au crânes rasés s'arrêtèrent devant nos cellules.

_Détenu trois cent quatre. Dix minutes dans la salle des ablutions. Pas une de plus sous peine de lourdes sanctions. Un seul litre d'eau. Récita l'homme en ouvrant la porte de Cato.

Au moment où Cato passa silencieusement devant lui, l'homme lui asséna un fulgurent coup de matraque sur l'épaule. Je fut singulièrement choquée par cette violence gratuite. Ils disparurent derrière la vieille porte en bois pourri par le temps qui se trouvait au bout de notre allée. La femme rentra dans ma cellule et détacha sa matraque de sa ceinture.

_Viens ici ! M'ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Et plus vite que ça !

Je me levai lentement et claudiquait jusqu'à elle comme je pouvais. Elle m'inspecta rapidement sous toutes les coutures avant de déclarer d'un rire mauvais :

_Alors ma jolie, tu sais qui est le maître maintenant, aller dit moi qui commande ?

Ne pouvant parler je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre.

_Et bien on ne veut pas avouer ?

Elle m'asséna un violent coup sur la tête et je m'écroulai sur le sol dans un choc sourd. Elle me frappa de nouveau, puis m'expédia un coup de pied dans les entrailles, et encore un autre. Je tremblais de tout mon corps lorsque d'autres pas se firent entendre.

_Vous n'avez pas honte de martyriser ainsi cette pauvre fille ! Hurla Haymitch en courant vers nous. Elle est encore sous l'effet de médicaments puissants ! Elle ne peut pas parler ! Mais regardez donc son état ! Elle tient à peine debout ! C'est scandaleux ! Sortez d'ici ! Dégagez ! Sinon... Sinon je ferais le nécessaire pour vous faire exécuter !

La soldate se détourna de moi pour toiser mon mentor. Devant son air furibond elle exécuta ses ordres et quitta l'étage. Haymitch me releva et m'assis sur mon lit.

_Katniss, je vais tout t'expliquer mais tu dois absolument me faire confiance même si c'est très difficile pour toi. Nous sommes au district Treize. En fait il n'avait été détruit qu'en surface par le Capitole. Nous sommes sous terre. Peeta, Cato et toi avaient été récupérés dans l'arène par des hovercrafts du Treize. Tu comprends jusque là ?

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas.

_Peeta était au courant depuis le début pour cette révolution. Avant même le commencement des Jeux à vrai dire. Toute sa famille est morte pendant la destruction de notre district. Gale et une poignée d'autres sans sont sortis grâce aux talents de ton ami. Ta famille va bien. Ta sœur et ta mère ont étés embauchées dans l'équipe médicale du district. Nous travaillons tous pour renverser le Capitole et le pouvoir. Tu me suis toujours ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Gale s'en était sortit ! Mon meilleur ami avait survécu à tous ça !

_Toi et Cato êtes considérés comme des criminels car l'on vous reproche d'avoir tué des innocents dans l'arène. Et ton numéro avec les baies que tu aurais volontairement laissé traîner pour que la tribut du district Cinq les mange est très mal passé auprès du président Snow, va savoir pourquoi... Je crois que c'est ton tour d'aller à la salle des ablutions, m'indiqua mon mentor en désignant Cato qui revenait docilement de la salle en question. Il fut remis en cellule et son garde partit avec Haymitch.

Je me dirigeai maladroitement vers la fameuse salle.

_Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude ! Me cria Cato dans un éclat de rire.

Ce garçon m'insupportai au plus au point. Il était plus supportable hier soir et encore ! Je claquai la porte derrière moi et regardai ce que l'on avait mis à ma disposition : un seau d'eau froide, une brosse à dent verte, un savon et un peigne. Je commençais par un bref brossage des dents et laissez moi vous dire qu'avec des menottes c'était presque impossible. Je trempai ensuite mes mains dans le seau d'eau glaciale. Je les enfonçai puis mis dans l'eau mes poignets. De puissants picotement m'envahir. Je retirai brusquement mes mains et je renversai accidentellement mon seau. Ma toilette était terminée. Lorsque je retournai à ma cellule, une infirmière m'attendait devant avec du désinfectant et des bandages. Elle m'assit sur mon lit et me soigna sans un mot. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle repartit en verrouillant bien ma porte. S'imaginait-elle que j'étais un montre sanguinaire ? Cato était silencieusement en train de jouer en envoyant sa balle de tennis sur son mur. Il la rattrapait et l'envoyait avec une monotonie proche de celle d'un automate.

* * *

Gale vint me chercher vers quatorze heures. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'expliqua rapidement comment il avait réussi à sauver nos familles, s'échapper de la destruction du district et cætera. Nous arrivâmes dans une petite salle ovale où je pouvais trouver quelques choses que je pouvais emporter dans ma cellule. Écoutant les conseils de Cato, je pris un bel oreiller bien moelleux et une épaisse couverture. J'ajoutai à cela la broche du geai moqueur que je portais dans l'arène, un carnet de feuilles blanches pour pouvoir dessiner et un stylo. Gale aurait bien voulu me laisser prendre d'autres choses, mais il n'avait guère le droit s'il voulait garder son rang dans l'armée. Il était sergent-chef. À seulement dix-huit-ans ! J'étais bien sûr très fière de mon meilleur ami, mais lorsqu'il m'appris qu'il partait en mission pour mettre le district Huit sous la coupe des rebelles je lui demandai silencieusement d'être prudent. Il me jura qu'il ferait attention, de ne pas m'inquiéter et il me raccompagna à contre cœur dans ma cellule.

Cato terminait son repas et le mien m'attendait sur mon lit. Trois petites pommes de terre, un frêle morceau de fromage et un verre d'eau. Gale m'avait expliqué qu'ici, au district Treize, chaque repas était calculé pour que l'on ai juste le nombre de calories nous permettant de tenir jusqu'au repas suivant. Il était interdit d'emporter les restes de notre repas avec nous si nous ne le finissions pas. Ici, le gâchis était considéré comme un crime ! La nourriture élevée au rang de science ! Je mangeai mon repas sans saveur et descendis d'une traite mon verre d'eau. Cato sourit en me voyant ranger mes affaires.

_Tu as suivis mes conseils, constata-t-il mais je ne remarquai aucune pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

Je hochai encore une fois la tête. Il n'essaya plus de discuter et repris sa lecture, qu'il avait dû commencer pendant ma « promenade ». J'attrapai mon carnet de dessins et enclenchai mon stylo. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais choisi ce carnet... Je ne savais pas dessiner. Alors je me contentais d'un carré, d'un rond ou d'un triangle colorié à l'encre noir. Je grattais ma feuille sans bruit pendant tout l'après-midi. Les deux soldats de ce mâtin revinrent et Cato et moi priment nos douches sans faire de vagues. Vers vingt-deux heures, le couvre-feu fût donné. Je déduisais qu'il devait être vingt-deux heures car Gale m'avait expliqué qu'il devait regagner ses quartiers à l'étage moins quatre avec sa famille pour dix heures du soir. Cato s'allongea. Je fis de même trouvant tout de suite plus de confort qu'hier. Je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée lorsque la lumière de nos cellules se coupa.

* * *

La lumière se ralluma brutalement. Je sursautai et manquai de tomber de mon lit. Le rire de Cato m'appris qu'il avait tout vu. Il me regardait vaguement et semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Je lui lança un regard noir. Il ne réagit même pas. Je haussais les épaules et reportait mon attention sur mes bandages. Ils étaient rouges sombres sur les trois-quarts de leurs surfaces. Nos grands amis soldats arrivèrent. Nous nous pliâmes à leurs consignes sans un mot et mon infirmière me refit rapidement mes pansements. Je repris mon carnet et continua à noircir la première page de ce-dernier quand une voix que j'aurai reconnue entre mille se fit entendre au bout de l'allée. Peeta... Peeta était ici ! J'envoyai valser mes affaires et me précipitai vers la porte quand il s'arrêta devant moi :

_Katniss ! Murmura-t-il ému. Allez viens il est temps de te rhabiller convenablement. Et toi aussi Cato.

_Je veux pas me faire rhabiller comme un navet ! Singea le blond.

_Tu n'as pas le choix. Trancha Peeta en ouvrant sa cellule pour lui passer une paire de menottes et des entraves.

Il le fit ressortir, m'ouvrit la porte, me prit par le bras et nous tira vers la sortie. Cato se montrait ronchonnement et franchement peu amical. Le même garçon que celui que j'avais vu dans l'arène. Nous prîmes le fameux ascenseur qui m'avait descendu ici et la même voix off féminine annonça pour l'étage moins cinq : « Habillement et psychologie ». Voilà qu'on nous traînaient chez les fous ! Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes pour nous habiller correctement, je me suis retrouvée affublée d'une grande tunique grise terne associée à une croix rouge peinte sur ma poitrine. Tout cela signifiait : « Prisonnière blessée mentalement/physiquement. » Cato lui trouva un classique uniforme du Treize : chemise et pantalon gris terne et chaussures noires type mocassin. La chemise obligatoirement rentrée dans le pantalon. Peeta nous informa que lorsque l'on récupérait cet uniforme nous étions progressivement réinséré dans la société du Treize. Peeta, comme Gale, portait un uniforme bleu marine avec trois galons rouges sur la poitrine pour Gale, signe qu'il était sergent-chef et deux galons verts pour Peeta, signe qu'il était lieutenant. Cato fut emmener par un autre soldat vers le bureau du psychologue. Je pensais bien que Cato était le genre de garçon à faire démissionner ces gens là...

* * *

Peeta me reconduit lentement vers ma cellule. Avant de me remettre à l'intérieur il me demanda d'une voix hésitante :

_Tu sais dans l'arène... Quand... Quand on s'est... on s'est embrassés... tu jouais... jouais la comédie ou... ou bien... bien c'était réel... ce... ce que tu ressentais pour moi... c'était... c'était vraiment de L'Amour ?

Il venait de lâcher une bombe. Au début ce n'était pas sincère mais au final ? Les sentiments avaient-ils étés plus rapide que ma conscience ? Sans doute... alors, incertaine j'approuvais ses dire. Il y avait au fond une vrai part d'amour. Le regard de Peeta s'illumina. Il m'embrassa avec fougue. Baiser auquel je répondit de mon plein gré. Oui, j'étais amoureuse de Peeta Mellark ! Malgré moi, mais amoureuse quand même. Il me relâcha et me renferma à contre cœur. Il me promis que je sortirai bientôt d'ici. De ne pas m'inquiéter. J'avais envie d'y croire.

* * *

Cato rentra tard, ce soir là. Il bombait le torse, fier comme un paon. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Il me répondit par un sourire narquois avant d'ajouter :

_J'ai passé le test. Je vais bientôt pouvoir sortir d'ici. Mais il faut que je montre patte blanche. Et je pense que tu dois savoir que ma patte est loin d'être blanche...

Il ria. C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un rire ainsi. Un rire grave, rauque, joyeux et cristallin. Pas le rire enfantin de Prim, ni celui viril de Gale. Le rire de Cato ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Les échos de son rire se répercutèrent longtemps. C'était un rire douloureux. Il semblait révélé des douleurs cachées. Je m'autorisai un bref sourire. L'habituelle voix off des couvre-feux nous intima d'aller nous coucher. Je m'installais assez confortablement tandis que Cato se vautrait sans aucune classe sur son lit.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sueur ce matin là. Ça faisait très longtemps Que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Poc. Poc. Poc. Cato jouais avec sa balle. Il me détailla du regard sans gêne apparente. Il se racla la gorge avant de me dire :

_Tu as crié cette nuit... Très fort, très longtemps. Ta voix est revenue.

Je le regardais incrédule : j'avais crié ? J'avais retrouvé ma voix ? C'était génial ! J'essayais de tester de nouveau mes cordes vocales. Je toussota plusieurs fois, sous les rires moqueurs du tribut du district Deux. Après quelques vocalise je parvins à articuler mon prénom. Puis mon nom entier.

Des pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir.

_Katniss ? Interrogea la voix que j'identifiais comme appartenant à Haymitch.

_Oui ?

Ma voix était légèrement rauque mais je pouvais parler ! J'en aurais presque pleuré ! Ne pas pouvoir parler pendant trois jours m'avait ruiné le moral, et dans ma situation, mon moral frôlait les abysses du négatif. Aujourd'hui il venait de remonter en flèche ! J'étais Katniss Everdeen et j'allais m'en sortir !

* * *

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Je poste aujourd'hui car samedi je ne peux pas. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mise en alerte, mise en favoris que ce sois pour l'histoire ou pour moi !_

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième : Les attentes du Geai Moqueur**

* * *

J'étais Katniss Everdeen, tribut du district Douze, j'avais seize ans, je pouvais reparler et j'allais détruire le pouvoir actuel ! Voilà ce que je pouvais affirmer après la petite discussion que Haymitch avait eu avec la présidente des Rebelles, Alma Coin. Ils m'avaient emmené à l'étage moins cinq « Habillement et psychologie », pour me faire passer entre les mains de la psychologue. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, habillée tout en rose bonbon, qui griffonnait sur un épais calepin avec une plume d'oie verte pomme. Une Effie Trinket, le côté sympathique en moins. Après m'avoir fait signe de m'asseoir, elle attaqua la séance en me mettant un questionnaire devant les yeux. Je lui empruntais négligemment un stylo et commençais à répondre aux questions qu'elle m'avait adressé : Nom ? Everdeen. Prénom ? Katniss. Âge ? Seize ans. District d'origine ? Douze. Habilitation dans le Treize ? Criminelle, ça compte ? Étage d'habitation dans le Treize ? Moins huit, « cellules de hautes sécurités ». Je lui rendis la feuille et le style puis essayai de croiser les bras mais j'avais toujours mes menottes.

_Oh ça va ! S'exclama la femme. Tu n'es pas dangereuse, on va pouvoir te réinsérer tranquillement vu que tu es le Geai Moqueur de Panem ! Tiens ils ont oublié de t'enlever tes menottes... attends... voilà qui est mieux non ?

Je secouais aussitôt la tête pour manifester mon remerciement. Elle sourie et me fit signe de partir.

* * *

Deux gardes me ramenèrent dans ma cellule où je retrouvais mon merveilleux ami Cato...

_Alors tu es admise ?

_Oui... répondis-je vaguement avec un sourire victorieux.

Il ne s'intéressa pas plus à tout ça et se replongea dans sa lecture. Je tressaillis. Il lisait... il lisait Cyrano de Bergerac !

_Hey Cato ! L'interpellais-je. C'est quoi comme livre que tu lis ?

_Cyrano de Bergerac... tu connais ? Demanda-t-il en marquant la page avec un angle de couverture.

_Oui... je l'ai même lu. Mon père me l'avais offert pour un noël il y a longtemps. Il avait sacrifié deux mois de salaire pour me faire ce cadeau. Ma mère était folle. J'ai cru qu'elle allait le gifler. Mais elle n'a rien fait. J'ai adoré ce livre, mais après j'ai préféré le tir à l'arc..., lui appris-je en forçant un peu sur ma voix nouvellement retrouvée.

_Au final je suis comme Cyrano, éluda Cato. J'ai tout raté et je vais même raté ma mort. Si je vous avais tué ou si j'étais mort dans cette saleté d'arène, je ne serais pas là assis dans une cellule puante en train de lire un livre que nous avions étudié en primaire !

Il envoya valser sa balle qui rebondit brutalement contre le mur avant de lui revenir dans la main. Je restais pantoise par son soudain accès de colère. Si l'on m'avais dit qu'il existait des gens près à s'arracher les cheveux et à s'allonger par terre pour taper des poings sur le sol comme un enfant, je n'en avais jamais vu. Cato, dans l'instant présent, comblait ce manque. Il se releva s'ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux, enfin si c'était possible, et repris paisiblement son livre. Il me regarda avant d'éclater de son rire sonore et grave.

* * *

Une infirmière passa me chercher vers quinze heures pour changer les bandages de mes poignets et elle me donna les habits gris ternes classique du Treize : une chemise, un pantalon et des chaussures noires. Un soldat, que j'imaginais haut gradé dans l'armée vu les trois galons rouges qui traversaient son uniforme, vint me prévenir que la présidente Coin souhaitait s'entretenir avec moi au Centre de Commandement. L'infirmière me laissa partir et je suivis cet homme jusqu'à l'étage moins sept « Centre de Commandement et de lancement ». Après avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs sombres dans lesquels je serais incapable de retrouver le chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur, nous arrivâmes devant une porte blindée. Le soldat frappa deux coups secs. Une voix peu aimable répondit que l'on pouvaient entrer.

_Ah ! Mais c'est notre brave Boggs et notre redoutable Geai Moqueur ! S'exclama Coin, faussement enjouée. Boggs veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plait.

_Très bien madame, répondit platement le soldat qui sortit en fermant très soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Alma Coin se racla la gorge avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir. Curieusement, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Cette femme me dégoutait, tout simplement. Je déclinai sa proposition lui assurant que nous n'en avions pas pour longtemps.

_Katniss, commença-t-elle. Comme tu le sais, nous, les Rebelles, sommes en guerre contre le Capitole. Nous essayons de rallier les autres districts à notre cause. Et tu as littéralement embrasé Panem avec ton numéro de la fille du feu qui devient comme par magie, un geai moqueur... Alors, je voudrais que tu deviennes notre emblème. Notre porte-parole. Acceptes-tu ma proposition ?

_Non, répondis-je avec toute l'ironie dont j'étais capable, en repensant au fait que si les Rebelles savaient tout depuis le début, ils avaient laissé mon styliste, Cinna, se faire frapper par des Pacificateurs, puis trainer alors qu'il était inconscient !

_Très bien dans ce cas tu resteras jusqu'à la fin de la guerre dans ta cellule, puis tu seras jugée comme tous les autres criminels. Pour meurtres prémédités sur des innocents sans défenses. Réfléchis bien à ma proposition fille du feu, je te laisse jusqu'à la dernière heure de la semaine pour te décider. Nous sommes lundi et il est seize heures. Je pense que le temps qu'on t'accorde est suffisant... Boggs ramener là dans sa cellule s'il vous plait.

Je marmonnais tout le long du chemin. M'obliger à me porter comme symbole ou risquer de mourir ? Je ne savais pas. Je n'aimais pas cette guerre stupide à laquelle je ne comprenais rien : ils faisaient tuer des innocents pour sauver Panem ! Veux-tu devenir notre symbole ? Repensais-je en imitant la voix de Coin. Comme si j'avais le choix. Boggs me ramena dans ma cellule et je découvris l'absence de Cato. Non pas que je m'en plaigne mais j'aimerais savoir ou est passé cet imbécile... Je repris mon coloriage sans bruit. Le temps défilait inlassablement. La voix off annonça le goûter des petits. Pas de Cato. Puis le dîner. Toujours aucunes nouvelles. Peeta passa me voir vers vingts heures. Il ne savait pas où était Cato. La voix off annonça le couvre-feu. Cato n'était toujours pas là.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je découvris sa cellule vide. J'avais envie de manger un yaourt au lait de chèvre. Comme avant les Jeux, mais même ça, ça m'était impossible. Tout comme chasser. Ça devait faire un mois que je n'avais pas touché d'arc. Finalement, une éternité... Je m'ennuyais à mourir. Personne ne vint m'apporter mon repas et l'on passa juste le soir pour me permettre d'aller prendre une douche. Cato ne revint pas. Un nouveau couvre-feu. Puis brusquement des secousses légères se firent sentir dans l'étage. Des cris venant des étages supérieurs me permirent de savoir que beaucoup de personnes descendaient précipitamment, mais dans la plus grande discipline vers les étages les plus profonds. Gale m'avait appris qu'il y avait des locaux jusqu'à cents mètres sous terre. Sans doute l'armement et les missiles nucléaires. Personne ne vint me chercher. La panique m'envahit peu à peu. La voix off retentit. « Population du Treize, restez clame ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice mais la situation est parfaitement sous contrôle. Nos officiers sont en train de repousser les hovercrafts du Capitole. Tout devrait être fini d'ici une petite heure. » Une petite heure ? Tout ça pour seulement ça ? Je riais tellement que je m'écrivis sur la jambe par inadvertance. Je risquais de me faire corriger par les instructeurs mais je n'ai avais strictement rien à faire. J'avais un étage entier pour moi toute seule et j'étais parvenue à ouvrir secrètement ma porte de cellule. Je me baladais donc comme je l'entendais. Bien sûr je restais dans l'étage pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Mes poignets cicatrisaient lentement depuis que je n'avais plus les entraves. Et lorsque j'appliquais la pommade dérobée dans le local des affaires personnelles, situé à l'étage moins deux, je sentais un tel soulagement que j'aurais été capable de faire le tour du monde sur les mains. Je repris l'exploration de mon étage lorsque j'ouvris la porte qui se situais derrière la salle des ablutions. Elle renfermait des dossiers ! Des tonnes de dossiers, classés, pour la plupart confidentiels ! Je découvris les plans d'armement du Treize, les statistiques des naissances, de la fertilité des habitants. Justement, la fertilité des habitant n'excédait pas cinq pour cent ! Même trois pour cent chez les femmes ! Je repensais à cet homme du Dix qui m'avait apporté mon repas il y a deux jours. Il m'avait confié qu'il n'était ici que car il était susceptible d'engendrer d'autres habitants. En fait il était considéré comme un taureau reproducteur. C'était sa seule utilité et si jamais il devenait incapable de remplir son rôle, il serait abattu. C'était notre présidente adorée qui le lui avait affirmé. Je lui avais demandé s'il y avait aussi des femmes employées ainsi et il m'avait répondu que certaines étaient même volontaires. Pour les autres elles étaient « capturées » dans les districts «conquis » ou parmi les muettes du Capitole. Je trouvais cela tellement scandaleux que je l'avais congédié sans plus de formalités. Je continuais ma fouille avec l'envie d'en savoir plus sur le Treize qui me détenait, qui nous détenait tous... Nous n'étions que des pions sur un gigantesque échiquier. Brusquement j'échappai le carton que je tenais dans mes bras. Les dossiers qu'il contenait s'éparpillèrent dans la salle d'eau.

Un dossier m'attirai bien rapidement, sur la couverture était écrit en lettre capitales noires ébènes : _Cato District Deux_. Je poussais les autres cartons, m'asseyais sur le carrelage craquelé et commençais la lecture du dossier sur mon colocataire de cellule. Au fur et à mesure que je parcourais les pages ma stupeur grandissait : le nombre de détails sur le passé de Cato que possédait le Treize étaient impressionnant ! L'on trouvait sa date d'anniversaire, son lieu de naissance, ses parents. Il était né le vingt-cinq février, dans le Deux bien sûr mais ses parents étaient enregistrés sous X. Pourtant il avait été élevé par une famille qualifiée d'aimante, honnête et travailleuse par les enquêteurs. L'on voyait son caractère, décrit comme fantasque, méchant, calculateur, manipulateur, en sommes un adolescent au caractère de vainqueur de ces stupides jeux de soumission. L'on voyait que les psychologues du Treize pensaient qu'il avait dû grandir trop vite. Il était fils unique. Repéré à l'âge de huit ans par l'académie d'entraînement Sud du Deux, il était sorti major de promotion pendant les dix ans qu'il y avait passé. Puis après il y avait des détails sans grandes importances, sa couleur préférée, vert comme moi mais lui plutôt vert pomme tandis que je préférais vert séquoia. Son chiffre préféré, le six cent soixante-six, le signe du Mal... Son porte-bonheur inexistant... Le prénom de ses petites amies... Clove, Glimmer, Chloé, Marine, Juliette, Marie, Ève, Anna, Claire et tant d'autres...

Je repliais tranquillement le dossier quand une feuille s'en échappa. _Rapport d'analyse de l'affectation des Hungers Games sur le comportement du tribut masculin du District Deux, Cato X. _Je repris ma lecture et découvrait que le jeune homme avait reçu une quinzaine de zéros aux résultats de ses tests. Les seuls tests où il obtenait la moyenne étaient ceux d'endurance, de vitesse, de réactivité, de survie et de combativité. Ses notes pointaient toutes à vingts pour ceux-là. Le commentaire pour le passage du test des stroboscopes était inquiétant : _Jeune Homme dangereux. Réactions agressives vis à vis des gens présents sur le site. Pas de perte de __conscience, d'égarement. À dû être piqué pour être contenu. _Cato a dû être mis sous calmants pour reprendre ses esprits face à un foutu test pour vérifier l'impact de ses jeux de la faim ! Tout en bas des résultats l'on trouvait l'affectation et le commentaire final. _Sujet très intéressant pour une affectation dans l'escadron de haut-vol ou l'escadron d'attaque. Très bonnes caractéristiques physiques, os solides, pas d'anomalies au niveau musculaire ou autres... Approuvé au test reproductif. Possible donneur d'autres individus. Cependant caractère agressif et dangereux. À éliminer s'il pose trop de problèmes de soumissions. Niveau culturel excellent. _

Et après nous n'étions pas considérés comme des machines ? Comment avais-je pu croire Peeta ? Ma colère pulsait à travers ma tempe gauche. Il m'avait menti ! J'étais « amoureuse » d'un menteur ! Il ne m'avait pas expliqué qu'ici, si nous n'étions pas apte au combat nous servirons de reproducteurs ! Je repliais les cartons et fermais l'armoire. Je courus rejoindre ma cellule pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

* * *

Quelques heures passèrent et ce fut Peeta qui vint m'apporter mon repas. Pommes de terre, fromage, pain et eau. Je mangeais sans bruits tandis qu'il restait assis devant ma cellule, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses.

_Tu parles peu..., souligna-t-il dépité. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

_Non, déclarais-je en lui jetant un regard noir. Je ne veux plus avoir quelque chose à voir avec un menteur !

_De quoi me parles-tu ? S'affola-t-il.

_Quand comptais-tu me dire que j'étais destinée à servir de mère porteuse si je n'étais pas apte à une carrière militaire ? Jamais je suppose ! Comme tu ne m'aurais rien dit pour cette rébellion ! Hurlais-je en envoyant valser mon assiette vide dans l'allée.

_Comment as-tu appris ça ?

La panique dans sa voix était très facilement devinable.

_J'ai entendu un bout de conversation lorsque Boggs me ramenait de mon entretien avec Coin. Ils veulent que je devienne le Geai Moqueur... J'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir un emblème...

Peeta sembla se calmer puis il soupira :

_J'étais sûre que tu me dirais ça... C'est incroyable que tu ne te rende pas compte de l'effet que tu peux produire...

Il ramassa l'assiette et sortit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Au final, je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de Peeta Mellark. Ses sentiments étaient peut-être réels, les miens demeuraient fictifs.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de mon chapitre trois ;) On en apprends des choses sur ce brave Cato, non ? L'histoire vous paraît bien ficelée ?


	4. Chapter 4

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Voici le 4ème chapitre. Merci pour les mises en alertes ect... Mais les reviews c'est mieux. J'espère ne pas arriver au stade d'exiger un nombre minimum de reviews pour publier le chapitre suivant mais s'il le faut je le ferais..._

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième : La réponse de la raison prime sur celle du cœur**

* * *

Nous étions vendredi soir, à environ une heure du couvre-feu. Cato n'était toujours pas revenu et Gale était parti en mission dans le Huit. Je n'avais pas encore rendu ma décision pour porter le rôle de porte-parole. Haymitch m'avait conseillé d'attendre dimanche soir pour lui en faire part. Ma mère me conseillait d'écouter ma raison et pas mes envies ! Elle voulait que je les rejoignent, Prim et elle, dans leur compartiment à l'étage moins un. Ma réinsertion dans la société du Treize devait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine, enfin si je répondais favorablement à la demande de la présidente Coin. Répondre favorablement à la présidente Coin ! Ou risquer de mourir... Je n'étais pas suicidaire à ce point ! Du moins, je ne le pensais pas. Je griffonnais toujours sur la première page de mon carnet de dessins qui depuis le temps, était devenue presque entièrement noire. Alors que je remplissais un énième triangle, j'entendis un bruit de porte. Je vis alors Cato, couvert de bleu, la lèvre inférieure fendue, se faire trainer par un homme aux cheveux cuivrés et une femme presque entièrement chauve. Ils le jetèrent presque sur son lit, je m'écriais alors, scandalisée :

_Oh ! Il n'est pas assez amoché comme ça ! Vous voulez le tuer directement ?

_On se calme petite...,commença la fille. C'est pas toi la folle qui occupait inutilement un lit dans les urgences ?

_Et toi tu n'es pas sensée être la fille qui devait m'apporter mon repas quand j'étais à l'hôpital ? Répondis-je en me levant brutalement prête à en découdre. Johanna c'est ça ?

_Oui c'est ça... et comment voulais-tu que je t'apporte ton repas alors que tu étais sous médicaments et que tu ne pouvais pas bouger un seul muscle ? Comment Finnick et moi aurions fait ? Me demanda-t-elle en désignant son « ami », qui soutenait toujours Cato, d'un mouvement de tête.

_Peut-être par perfusion, non ?

_Elle n'a pas tort Johanna, déclara Finnick. Si jamais elle file se plaindre à la présidente Coin, nous sommes bon pour peupler ces cellules.

_Mais elle ne fera rien, tout comme elle a été incapable de tirer sur son amoureux pour remporter les jeux. Reprit-elle en dardant sur ma pauvre petite personne un regard noir à faire pâlir le sang du président Snow.

_Ce n'est pas mon amoureux ! M'écriais-je avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur. C'est juste un ami...

_Oui bien sûr... tu embrasses comme ça tous tes amis ? Demanda aigrement Cato avec une lueur de je ne sais quoi dans les yeux.

_Mais non ! Enfin ne déforme pas tout, tu veux ? Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je jouais la comédie...

_Il le sait au moins ? Questionna Finnick l'air grave. C'est dangereux de jouer avec les sentiments, tu devrais le savoir Katniss...

_Bon aller ! On les laisse là et on va manger Finnick ! Le rabroua Johanna. J'ai une faim d'ogresse moi !

Et ils me laissèrent avec un Cato blessé sur les bras et des tonnes de questions à lui poser.

Je sortis de ma cellule et entreprit de forcer celle de Cato. Il le laissait ici, sans le moindre soin alors qu'il semblait incapable de se débrouiller. Vu la flaque de sang qui grossissait autour de lui, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps si je n'intervenais pas. Je revoyais les images de l'arène, lorsque j'avais dû soigner Peeta pour lui éviter de mourir... Le scénario allait-il se répéter ? Devais-je soigner Cato pour l'éloigner de la Faucheuse ? Je parvins à ouvrir sa porte et il me regarda, visiblement surpris :

_Tu fais quoi là ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

_Je vais te soigner, il faut que tu te lèves Cato ! Je vais t'aider, ajoutais-je en passant son bras gauche sur mes épaules.

Il réussi à se lever et m'aidait de son mieux en déplaçant son poids sur sa jambe droite pour m'alléger le côté gauche. Nous arrivâmes à la salle d'eau et je l'allongeai sur le carrelage froid pour regarder l'étendue de ses blessures : hormis sa lèvre inférieure qui était fendue, il avait de profondes plaies dans le dos et sur la cuisse gauche. La coupure semblait partir de l'aine et descendre jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il allait falloir que je le déshabille pour pouvoir le soigner ! Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Katniss ?

C'est la première fois que je l'entendais prononcer mon prénom. Ça faisait drôle de l'entendre avec son accent sudiste. Une manière de détacher les syllabes avec style et classe. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui lança d'une traite :

_Il va falloir que je te déshabille pour pouvoir te soigner.

Je rougis brutalement et détournai le regard. Il ria douloureusement :

_Hey ! Fille du feu, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fait ça. Vas y, je te laisse faire comme tu l'entends...

* * *

Comme je l'entendais... Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il sous-entendait des choses peu catholiques. Je lui enlevais sa chemise, puis ses chaussures. Mes mains tremblèrent lorsque je défis sa ceinture et baissa sa braguette. Il souleva le bassin pour me permettre de lui enlever son pantalon et son caleçon. Je ne pus cacher son sexe, qui, je devais l'avouer, était comme il le vantait... Imposant. Je lavai ses plaies et y appliquai de l'antiseptique. Je fis de rapides bandages et le saignement sembla se stopper. Il se rhabilla tandis que je remballais mes affaires de soins. Brusquement il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai tandis qu'il m'intima de ne pas bouger lorsqu'il enleva, à l'aide de sa langue, le sang séché qui me barrait la joue. Je pouvais sentir son parfum, oscillant entre la cannelle et la framboise. Il se recula puis esquissa un sourire devant ma tête. Je commençais à avancer pour sortir et à ma grande stupéfaction, Cato se pencha de nouveau vers moi et m'embrassa juste au coin de la bouche ! Je rougis jusqu'à atteindre la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre et il se moqua gentiment de moi en me disant que j'illustrais bien la fille du feu dans l'instant présent. Nous regagnâmes nos cellules et je nous refermais soigneusement. Mon colocataire s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. J'étais une fois de plus seule dans mon étage. Certes Cato était revenu mais j'étais seule... horriblement seule...

Morphée vint me prendre dans ses bras sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Ce fut le couvre-feu du dimanche matin qui me tirai de mon sommeil. Cato mangeait vigoureusement sa maigre tranche de brioche et sirotait son jus de fruit.

_Bonjour ! Ça va ? Bien dormi ? J'ai pu enlever mes bandages, merci pour les soins, bien que je sache que ça t'as profondément gêné de voir le corps d'un Apollon tel que moi dans son plus simple appareil.

Je lui jetais un regard noir bien qu'il n'avait pas tort. Cato recommença à jouer avec sa balle sans trop faire attention, si bien qu'elle roula dans ma cellule. Je m'emparais de son jouet, tandis qu'il faisait semblant de bouder pour que je la lui rende.

_Je te la rends uniquement si tu réponds à me question.

_Vas y donc alors ! Pose moi ta foutue question que je récupère ma balle !

_Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ?

_La présidente Coin, m'a fait jurer de garder ça pour moi jusqu'à ce que tu lui ai donné ta décision concernant le Geai Moqueur...

Je lui lançais sa balle tout en pestant entre mes dents. Il fallait que j'attende un soldat pour pouvoir lui demander de m'emmener à la présidente pour que je lui dise que je ne serais pas son Geai Moqueur sauf... Sauf si elle jurait devant son peuple qu'elle épargnerait tous les survivants des jeux de la faim d'un jugement pour des crimes dont ils n'étaient pas responsable. Le Capitole devait payer pour tout ! Je m'en faisais la promesse et reprit mon coloriage avec passion. J'allais abattre le président Snow et Panem allait dépasser tout ça ! Les districts allaient être supprimés ! Chacun vivra où il lui plaira ! Je touchais du bout des doigts un rêve presque inaccessible. Pourtant... Pourtant j'avais envie d'y croire !

* * *

Je m'emparai d'une joie indescriptible lorsque je vis Boggs rentrer dans l'étage. Il nous amenait, à Cato et à moi, nos maigres repas : une tranche de pain presque rassis et une tranche de jambon. Je lui demandai immédiatement de me conduire auprès de Coin et il ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir ma cellule et m'en faire sortir sans entraves. Nous courûmes presque jusqu'à son bureau situé à l'étage moins sept. Il toqua rapidement et entra aussitôt.

_Madame, la salua-t-il poliment. Le Geai Moqueur souhaitait vous voir.

_Bien Boggs, vous pouvez nous laisser, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé qui me rappelait le mien lors de la cérémonie de présentation des Jeux.

Il sortit et referma la porte avec soin.

_Alors Katniss, tu souhaitais me voir ?

_Je vais être votre symbole.

_Ah très bien...

_Mais je veux que vous acceptiez mes conditions ! Continuais-je d'une voix assurée. Sinon vous devrez vous trouver un autre Geai Moqueur.

_Quelles sont-elles ?

_Je veux que tous les tributs des Hungers Games et les mentors ne soient pas jugés à la fin de cette guerre. Ils ne sont pas responsables de tous ces crimes, comme vous dîtes.

_J'accepte, conclua-t-elle. Mais il faudrait déjà que nous remportions cette guerre...

_C'est sûr... Ah ! Une dernière chose : lorsque nous tiendrons le président Snow. Je veux être celle qui le tuera.

_Nous verrons Katniss. Mais avant cela, tu devrais passer entre les mains du coiffeur...

_Pourquoi donc ? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_Et bien, disons qu'avec tous les produits fortifiants que tu as pris... tes cheveux ont atteint une telle longueur, que je ne suis pas sûre que Panem te reconnaisse devant la caméra. Ne t'en fait pas nous allons juste les raccourcir à leur ancienne longueur juste au niveau des omoplates. Tu es le Geai Moqueur après tout.

_Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'un coiffeur ? Lui dis-je en attrapant la paire de ciseaux qui trainaient sur son bureau et en raccourcissant mes cheveux juste au dessus de la poitrine.

Coin me fis signe de partir et esquissa un sourire satisfait avant d'ajouter :

_Tu pourras rejoindre ta famille dans leur compartiment à l'étage moins un. Et dis à ton ami Cato, qu'il trouvera son compartiment à l'étage moins deux. Le numéro _G 005, _ajouta Alma Coin avec ironie.

_Merci madame.

* * *

Et lorsque je fermais la porte du bureau je me retrouvai brutalement, nez à nez, avec Peeta, Prim et ma mère !

_Katniss ! S'écria Prim visiblement heureuse de me retrouver.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'enserrait avec tellement de conviction que je manquai d'étouffer.

_Prim ! La rabroua gentiment Peeta. Tu veux la faire manquer d'air ?

_Oups, s'excusa Prim en desserrant son étreinte. Alors quand est-ce que tu viens au compartiment avec nous ?

_Lundi. Et il faut que je prévienne mon colocataire de cellule, qu'un compartiment l'attend à l'étage moins deux.

_À l'étage moins deux ? Répéta mon « amoureux ».

_Oui, le compartiment _G 005_, pourquoi ?

_Oh non ! S'écria-t-il. C'est mon compartiment ! Il ne va tout de même pas le partager avec moi ?

_Peeta n'écoutes-tu donc jamais les instructions ? Le fâcha tendrement ma mère. Tu as été muté à l'étage moins un, dans le compartiment _E 435. _

___Oh merci madame ! Pourquoi ce numéro ne veut-il pas rentrer dans mon cerveau ?

* * *

Lassée de tous ses enfantillages je les congédiai et rentrai dans ma cellule. Cato n'était pas là. Sans doute à la douche, pensais-je en refermant ma porte de cellule. Mon raisonnement s'avéra juste, lorsqu'il revint un peu lus tard.

_Nous quittons ce lieu lundi matin. L'informais-je avec un de mes rares sourires.

_Tu es devenue leur Geai Moqueur ?

_Oui, affirmais-je.

Une ombre passa sur son visage et il s'affaissa sur son lit de fortune. Il plongea ses grands yeux qui avaient commencés à reprendre leur couleur bleue, et me demanda avec une voix tremblante :

_Dis moi que tu plaisantes s'il te plait... s'il te plait...

_Non, absolument pas pourquoi ?

Et là Cato ferma les yeux, refoula des larmes imaginaires et sembla sombrer dans une profonde mélancolie. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol de sa cellule et soupira profondément. Le Cato que j'avais devant les yeux n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon violent, dangereux et indomptable des Hungers Games. Je venais de lui faire perdre les derniers zestes d'espoirs qu'ils y avaient dans son regard lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de répéter.

_Tu seras à l'étage moins deux, dans le compartiment _G 005_, si tu veux savoir.

_Merci Katniss, mais je crois qu'il faut que tu saches pourquoi sortir d'ici ne m'enchante pas...

_Pourquoi ? Demandais-je soudainement inquiète.

_Je... Je... En sortant d'ici... je m'expose... m'expose à...

_À ? l'encourageais-je.

_À retourner dans l'arène.

Il venait de lâcher une bombe. Avec la classe, le style et la manière d'un vainqueur.

_Comment ça ? M'écriais-je au bord des larmes. Les Jeux... nous n'irons plus dans l'arène... L'intervention du Treize les a... les a détruits !

_Non Katniss... tu ne retourneras pas dans l'arène toi. Les jeux dont je parle sont les Jeux du Treize. Une sorte de combats, comme du catch si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le vainqueur se fera soigné et patientera jusqu'au prochain combat qu'il devra disputer pour garder sa place. Je vais aller dans la Sphère ! Si je suis rentrer couvert d'ecchymoses l'autre jour, c'est à cause de mon entrainement pour ces jeux. Ils ont pour but de sélectionner le meilleur reproducteur pour la population. Comme pour les combats de chevaux ou de chiens. On garde les plus féroces. En plus ces combats peuvent être mortels. M'apprit-il d'une voix venue d'outre-tombe.

_C'est horrible ! M'exclamais-je. Et si le perdant sort vivant du combat, que lui arrive-t-il ? Il le soigne et il doit reconquérir sa place ? Ou alors il a terminé sa carrière de combattant et peut reprendre une vie « normale » ?

_Non Katniss, non... Si le perdant survit au combat, où l'on peut prendre des paris, il se fait abattre car il est devenu trop agressif et dangereux pour être réinséré. Si je perds, je meurs... La Sphère décide de tout, il est impossible de l'arrêter. Il faut gagner ou accepter de mourir...

_Comme pour les Jeux, terminais-je avec un regard plongé dans le lointain.

_Comme pour les Jeux, répéta Cato en soupirant.

* * *

Chapitre 4 terminé ;) Vos avis ? Alors que va-t-il se passer dans cette histoire ? Qui va mourir ? Qui va vivre ? Quelles sont les motivations du Treize ?


	5. Chapter 5

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos alertes et vos mises en favoris que se soit pour l'histoire ou pour moi._

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquième : Retour de Flammes**

* * *

La Sphère m'empêchait de dormir, de vivre, d'avoir confiance. J'avais peur pour tous les combattants qui devaient se déchirer dans cette arène pour devoir, par la suite, violer de pauvres femmes pour assurer un avenir au Treize. Je séjournais désormais avec ma mère et ma sœur à l'étage moins un « Logements classiques » tandis que mon ancien colocataire, demeurait, comme Gale lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, à l'étage moins deux « Logements spéciaux ». Je voyais rarement Prim et ma mère qui travaillaient intensément à l'hôpital. Le nombre de blessés s'accentuait douloureusement et il n'était pas rare de ne pas les voir rentrer plusieurs soirs de suite. La guerre s'intensifiait. Toujours plus vive, toujours plus cruelle. Elle nous prendrait toute notre humanité pour faire de nous des monstres sanguinaires. Comme dans les Jeux. Je me promenais souvent dans les étages ne me préoccupant absolument pas de mon emploi du temps, imprimé dans une horrible encre violette sur mon avant-bras droit. Cette encre spéciale ne se dissolvait à l'eau qu'après l'annonce du couvre-feu. Si je n'écoutais cet instrument stupide qu'uniquement pour les repas et temps libres, je passais la plupart de mon temps dans un coin, le plus souvent une réserve de fournitures scolaires ou de fournitures médicales, à faire la sieste. Étant le Geai Moqueur, Coin ne pouvait pas me dire grand chose. À chaque fois qu'elle me croisait dans les étages, elle se montrait aimable et souriante. Presque gentille. Trop gentille même, pour que cela soit naturel. Peeta et moi avions « oublié » les incidents récents pour vivre notre « nous » à fond. Nous nous entrainions dans des recoins sombres pour des étreintes passionnées. Il m'enivrait littéralement. Parfois, j'avais la curieuse sensation d'être une des droguée du Six : je planais, entre une odeur de muscat, d'orange et une senteur de pain tout juste sortit du four mais j'étais vraiment déconnectée du monde réel. Je planais.

La dernière fois que j'avais aperçue, l'espace d'un instant, Cato, remontait à plus d'une semaine. Il sortait du cours d'histoire nucléaire, un cours qui semblait horriblement ennuyant si j'en croyais les rumeurs des autres jeunes. Je m'étais « liée » de sympathie avec Finnick mais je ne pouvais encadrer Johanna. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

J'avais reperdue du poids. Beaucoup de poids. Mes cinquante-cinq kilos n'étaient qu'un vague souvenir brumeux qui remontait au temps ou je chassais dans les bois autour du Douze. Désormais je traînais mes quarante-deux kilos comme je pouvais. Je pleurais souvent dans mon sommeil. Prim avait essayé de me faire prendre des somnifères mais j'avais beau en absorber plus que raison, je ne pouvais passer une nuit sans me réveiller en hurlant. Alors, les gens laissaient faire... Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Rien.

J'avais aussi appris par Peeta que le district Douze avait été anéanti par le Capitole, il y a moins de deux jours. Coin voudrait m'envoyer sur le terrain pour me faire tourner des spots publicitaires qui seraient diffusés dans tout le pays pour « motiver la population à rejoindre les rebelles ! ». Selon ses dires, tout le monde allaient nous suivre pour renverser le pouvoir, mais il ne se rendait pas compte de la sécurité intellectuelle qu'assurais le système établi. Les gens ne voulaient pas que ça change ! Ils ne voulaient plus souffrir mais les règles ne devaient pas changer ! Cela révoltait Peeta qui était issu de la classe moyenne. Venant de la Veine, je comprenais ces gens là : ils avaient trop luté pour s'en sortir et ils refusaient de laisser leur peau dans une bataille dont il ne verrait jamais les bénéfices. Pour le moment les districts prêts à nous suivre se limitaient au Huit, au Onze et au Six. Jamais le Quatre, le Deux et le Un ne nous suivraient. Pourtant ils étaient les plus « confortables » à vivre. Ils avaient des carrières entrainés aux combats et nous, nous avions des jeunes qui sont prêt à tout pour renverser le Capitole et désireux de se battre. L'échange était possible : la sécurité contre l'enseignement.

* * *

_Katniss ? Questionna une voix que j'identifiais comme appartenant à Peeta. Il faut qu'on parle.

J'ouvris lentement la porte de mon compartiment et il entra sans se faire prier. Je lui proposai une chaise qu'il déclina.

_Tu voulais me parler ? Demandais-je.

_Oui, j'aimerais savoir si tu voulais venir voir mon premier combat dans la Sphère samedi.

Il me largua une bombe avec tout le tact dont il était capable.

_Tu vas aller dans cette horreur ! M'écriai-je surprise. Mais tu risque de mourir !

_Je dois m'y soumettre, vu que je suis agréé reproducteur...

_Agréer reproducteur...,répétais-je en soupirant. Mais tu n'es pas un animal !

_La question n'est pas là ! Coupa-t-il sèchement. Tu viendras ou pas ?

_Oui je viendrais...mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

_Parfait, à samedi donc. Termina-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Cet échange me laissait perplexe : j'avais clairement vu dans son regard qu'il avait peur d'aller dans ce « jeu ». Mais pourquoi tenait-il donc à me voir parmi les spectateurs ? « Pour se donner du courage » me rappela ma petite voix. Quelle idiote je faisais ! Je pensais que mon ami voulait que je le vois mourir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gêné. Il se leva, me prit dans ses bras et me recommanda de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré avant que l'on me trouve une affectation. Geai Moqueur ce n'était pas suffisant ? Visiblement non...

Il partit pendant que je regardais une nouvelle fois mon emploi du temps, bien résolue à ne pas le suivre. Cependant, je changeai d'avis lorsque je vis écrit : _14h-16h : Chasse. _J'allais pouvoir chasser ! Retoucher un arc, sortir à l'air libre, ramener de la viande fraîche, me faire plaisir. Gale n'était pas rentré de mission, je n'avais pas confiance en Cato et Peeta ferait fuir tout le gibier à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Me restait un seul choix : Finnick. Je pris mes vieilles affaires et sortit en courant du compartiment. Je fonçai tête baissée dans le couloir et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : je percutai violemment une personne. J'atterris sur les fesses, et je relevai la tête pour voir la dernière personne que je voulais voir dans l'instant présent : Cato.

_Hey bien ! On ne tiens plus sur ses pieds mademoiselle ? Dit-il en se moquant ouvertement de moi, pour la énième fois.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, alors qu'il tournait les talons et passait à mes côtés sans la moindre gêne. Il ne me proposait même pas sa main pour m'aider à me relever ! Quel abruti de gamin pourri gâté ! Enfin, je repartais de plus belle en appelant Finnick qui finit par m'arrêter entre ses puissants bras musclés, pour me faire signe de sa présence.

_Alors, c'est avec toi que je vais à la chasse ? Me questionna-t-il en plantant ses grands yeux verts dans les miens.

_Oui, c'est avec moi, pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

_Non, justement ça me rassure tu vois, tu as l'habitude de la chasse donc, je pourrai pêcher quelques poissons, pendant que tu tireras sur quelques lapins et quand notre stock sera suffisant nous ramasserons quelques baies. Nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes, monologua-t-il tandis que je hochais la tête pour manifester mon accord.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et lorsque je pus poser un pied sur la terre fraîche et humer de l'air naturel, je touchais des doigts le bonheur. Finnick m'entraîna vers le lac et je retrouvais instinctivement mes réflexes, acquit par des années de pratique. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lac, j'avais déjà abattu trois lièvres, un lapin et deux faisans. Mon acolyte commença donc à pêcher pendant que je ramassais des mûres et des cassis.

_Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'ils nous ai laissés sortir comme ça ? Dis-je après une heure de silence pesant.

_Non, répondit le garçon aux cheveux de bronze. C'est Coin, qui m'a proposé cette sortie. Elle pensait que tu en avait besoin, pour « retrouver tes marques » disait-elle. Enfin Johanna, lui a conseillé de te laisser sortir. Que je veillerais sur toi et que tu rapporterais de la viande fraîche. Alors, la présidente à accepté, mais a équipé d'un mouchard nos armes pour nous retrouver si besoin est. C'est normal je pense.

_Oui, mais pourquoi Johanna lui a dit ça ? On se déteste.

_Faux ! Éluda-t-il. Tu la déteste. Elle, elle sait que sans toi la rébellion est morte. Elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour te permettre de survivre, moi aussi. On accepteraient tous d'échanger notre vie contre la tienne s'il le fallait...

_Je ne pense pas que Cato accepterait de mourir pour moi, tu vois..., dis-je en posant ma récolte à côté de mes prises.

_Ne le juge pas trop vite tu veux, me gronda-t-il. Cato souffre autant que toi de tout ça ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour lui cette révolution où il va devoir se soumettre à des gens qui vont l'utiliser et le mener ensuite à l'échafaud ? Non, tu vois, Cato n'a pas eu la vie de rêve qu'il prétend. Il ment pour son confort personnel. Il se ment, car il ne veux pas admettre qu'on l'a toujours considéré comme un outil et qu'on l'a forcé à éliminer toute son humanité. Il maintient qu'il est humain, il refuse de se dire que s'il veut s'en sortir, il faut qu'il croit en toi. Cato veut se débarrasser de ces jeux qui lui ont enlevé un à un ses amis, sa pseudo-famille. Mais il n'arrive pas à admettre qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette bataille ! Nous sommes avec lui, nous pouvons lui apprendre à faire confiance, à arrêter de se battre juste pour sauver sa peau. Nous pouvons lui faire comprendre qu'une vie de fuite ne vaut pas une vie calme et posée... Si seulement, il voulait bien baisser les armes cinq minutes...

_Oui vous voulez l'aider. Lançais-je ironiquement. En le renvoyant dans l'arène où il va devoir tuer ou se faire tuer pour amuser la population. La Sphère ! Il va rentrer dans la Sphère un jour où l'autre Finnick ! Il ne va pas pouvoir connaître cette fameuse paix intérieure dont tu vantes les mérites. Il est lui aussi condamner à mourir pour cette guerre.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux dans la terre humide et je me mis à pleurer. Mon ami du district Quatre me prit dans ses bras tandis que je me laissais aller. J'avais beau ne pas avoir d'affection pour Cato, il ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ça. Pas même le président Snow !

Finnick ramassa les prises et nous rentrâmes vers l'entrée souterraine du Treize. Je jouais distraitement avec la corde de mon arc, lorsque, lentement, majestueusement et silencieusement un superbe daim s'arrêta un peu plus loin, pour brouter quelques pissenlits. Je tirais avec la rapidité qui caractérise tant d'années de pratique de chasse une flèche et l'animal la reçue dans l'œil droit, tituba quelques instants et s'écroula dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. L'air ébahi de mon acolyte me montrait que je l'avais surpris. Il esquissa un sourire en ramassant la dépouille du daim pour la charger sur son épaule. Nous nous engageâmes dans l'ascenseur et nous nous arrêtâmes déposer notre fructueuse récolte aux cuisines où travaillait Sae Boui boui. Elle nous accueillit avec reconnaissante et nous donna discrètement deux grappes de raisin noir. Finnick essaya de décliner l'offre mais je lui fis comprendre que l'on ne pouvait refuser un cadeau de Sae. Il accepta donc les grappes et nous ne nous fîmes pas prier pour les dévorer. Je regardais de nouveau mon emploi du temps qui indiquait désormais :_ 16h-20h : Temps libre. _Quatre longues heures de repos bien mérité auprès de Prim et de ma mère.

* * *

Je courus presque pour rentrer dans mon compartiment et je poussais brutalement la porte pour découvrir mon compartiment vide avec seulement un petit mot griffonné sur un coin de drap.

_Katniss,_

_Maman et moi devons désormais rester en permanence à l'hôpital pour soigner les blessés. Tu comprendras que leur importance est plus grande que la tienne. Eux font la guerre et ne se comportent pas en gamine comme toi... Tu me déçois Katniss, et au final je suis sûre que ta survie dans ces jeux n'est dû qu'à l'incompétence des autres. Tu m'as laissé mourir de faim pendant presque un an ! J'espère que tu seras jugée pour tes crimes. Nos affaires ont étés transportées dans notre nouvelle affectation. Tu gardes donc le compartiment pour toi toute seule. Voilà c'est tout ce que je devais te dire._

_Prim_

Une froide colère s'emparait de moi tandis qu'une chaise valsait à travers la pièce. Ma petite sœur que j'avais sauvé maintes fois de la Mort, de maladies et elle ne prenait même pas la peine de venir m'expliquer en face qu'elle me détestait ? La « petite parfaite » comme disait ma mère... De toutes manières ma sœur a toujours été sa préféré. Katniss n'était bonne qu'à trouver à manger et à rapporter de l'argent à la maison. Prim aurait une grande carrière, ferait de brillante études, finirait médecin... Prim ceci, Prim cela... Au final je n'avais été bonne qu'à la maintenir en vie. Si je n'avais pas pris sa place dans les Jeux ma mère m'aurait fait une scène, m'aurait reniée. Au final il m'avait fallu douze ans pour me rendre compte que ma soeur était le chef-d'œuvre et que je n'étais que le brouillon. J'avais tellement mal que je me laissais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps . Je m'étais battue pour elle, je lui aurais donné ma vie alors qu'au final elle m'a manipulée depuis le début ! Désormais j'étais debout sur mon lit et je hurlais de toute mes forces. Personne n'avait l'air de se soucier de moi. Haymitch déboula dans mon compartiment quelques minutes plus tard. Il m'empoigna violemment et m'assis de force sur mon lit. Aors que je continuais de me débattre avec une haine incroyable il s'écria tout en restant stoïque :

_Arrête donc Katniss ! Par pitié arrête, arrête, arrête ! Si tu ne stoppe pas ce cirque tu vas te retrouver sous médicaments ! Oui sous médicaments. Tu veux te retrouver de nouveau attachée comme lors de ton arrivée ?

_Non, dis-je en soufflant rapidement. Mais j'avais besoin de lâcher la pression. Regarde le petit mot que ma sœur adorée m'a laissé.

Il s'empara du drap et survola rapidement le message.

_À quand même... Écoute ma chérie, laisse la dire, tu vas t'en sortir d'accord ? Reste tranquille et s'il te plait arrête de faire des vagues.

Il me laissa sans un mot de plus. J'avais la certitude de plusieurs choses : Je m'appelais Katniss Everdeen, j'avais seize ans, je détestais ma sœur et j'allais m'en sortir !

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Votre avis ? À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 =)


	6. Chapter 6

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Alors, j'aimerais vous dire un truc : j'ai reçu 3 reviews pour le chapitre 2 puis plus rien... En postant ce chapitre ça me ramène à une demi review par chapitre posté, ce qui est assez démotivant je dois dire... Merci pour vos mises en alertes/mises en favoris, mais sachez que tout petit mot d'encouragement ou même un simple :"j'ai lu" me convient plus que rien du tout. Je ne vous demande pas forcément de reviewer CHAQUE chapitre mais faites un minimum d'efforts s'il vous plait... Enfin voici la suite.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre Sixième : la Faucheuse ou Théorie des Dominos**

* * *

Un frisson d'horreur traversa mon corps alors que je regardais la date sur le calendrier remonté de ma cellule située à l'étage moins huit : nous étions samedi ! Ce soir Peeta affrontait Brutus, le mentor de Cato pour les jeux, dans la Sphère ! Comme mon ex-colocataire j'étais tenue d'assister au spectacle. Déjà que ma situation dans le Treize était précaire, malgré le soutien de Haymitch, Finnck, Peeta et des anciens du Douze, alors je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'elle deviendrait si je me défilais ce soir. Depuis l'annonce de Coin, comme quoi nous étions tous deux tenus d'assister à ce combat, Cato avait tout bonnement disparu de la circulation. Déjà qu'en temps normal il était aussi discret que Gale, là même un fantôme avait plus de présence. La rumeur courrait qu'il essayait de s'échapper du Treize pour rejoindre le Capitole et expliquer à Snow, tout ce qu'il savait sur les Rebelles en échange de l'asile politique. Alors, il était surveillé de près. Les rares personnes qui l'avaient aperçues, pouvaient témoigner qu'il était en permanence entouré de six gardes du corps armés. Moi ? Je restais discrète bien que toutes les personnes que je croisais tentaient de me rassurer, de me dire que Peeta ne risquait rien, qu'il aller gagner. Bien sûr que Peeta ne risquait rien ! Il était dans les petits papiers de notre chère présidente ! Ça crevait les yeux de savoir que Brutus allait mourir quoi qu'il advienne et que Peeta « remplirait » quelques « mères porteuses » en récompense de ses loyaux services. Tu parles d'une chance ! Devoir violer de pauvres filles qui ont vendues leurs corps pour s'assurer la survie ! Le pire c'est que je ne savais pas pour qui je devais avoir le plus de compassion : ces pauvres gamines qui écartent les jambes sur commande ou ses hommes obligés de les remplir sous peine de mort. Violer ou Mourir. Voilà la réalité de l'étage moins onze : l'étage dit, des « naissances ». Moi j'appelle cette horreur un élevage d'humains en batterie ! Puis les produits de ces actes contre nature sont destinés à assurer la relève de la population et des soldats... Mais ils ne seront opérationnels que d'ici vingts ans ! Franchement toute cette mascarade me révoltait. Alors je jetais violemment mon calepin à dessin et mon stylo sur mon lit, prenait le vieux blouson de mon père, mon arc et je décidais d'aller m'octroyer quelques heures de détente en pleine nature. Pour des raisons de sécurité, j'avertis à contrecœur Coin et Boggs, de ma sortie. Boggs me tendit un émetteur pour que je puisse les prévenir s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Je les remerciais avec un salut d'usage et pris l'ascenseur.

La voix off annonça : « Étage zéro, zone de lancement des troupes terrestre », je montais l'escalier et vit que la porte métallique qui empêchait les gens d'entrer ou de sortir du district était ouverte. La peur traversa mes veines. Quelqu'un était entré ou même sorti du district sans autorisation, si l'on jugeait l'état de la serrure magnétique. Je fus extrêmement tentée d'enclencher l'émetteur mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais ressortir si l'on apprenait que la serrure avait été forcée, puis depuis le temps qu'elle était en place une panne était possible. Je dépassais le hall pour me retrouver au grand air et à la lumière du jour. Assise sur un tronc d'arbre calciné, je pouvais apercevoir une silhouette masculine. J'armais donc mon arc, prête à tirer si la personne tentait une quelconque attaque. Or, plus je me rapprochais lus il me semblait reconnaître cette personne. Une structure massive, musclée, des cheveux blonds cendrés et des vêtements gris ternes. Je tapais distraitement dans un caillou qui trainait sur le sol et il se retourna.

_Cato ! M'écriais-je surprise. C'est toi qui a démonté la porte de protection ?

_Oui, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. J'avais besoin de voir la lumière du jour... une dernière fois, de sentir le soleil caresser ma peau, d'avoir le vent dans mes cheveux, d'identifier toutes les couleurs avant... avant de mourir.

_Mais Cato ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Continuais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

_Brutus aurait voulu pouvoir faire tout ça, mais... vu qu'il doit mourir ce soir, il m'a demandé de le faire pour lui.

_Brutus ne va pas forcément mourir, il peu gagner le match !

_Même s'il gagne le combat, il va mourir, il le sait. Mais il m'a dit qu'il allait éviter des cadavres et des pleurs inutiles, qu'il laisserait Peeta l'emporter. C'est dur de l'admettre mais je pense qu'il a raison... Vous êtes tellement attachés à Peeta que sa mort vous ruinerez tous. Et pour gagner la rébellion, mieux vaut des troupes motivées, tu ne crois pas ? Me demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

_Cato, balbutiais-je dans un sanglot. Tes yeux... tes yeux sont inexpressifs... comme... comme ceux de la Mort !

_Je sais, me dit-il en regardant l'azur du ciel. Mais ils vont reprendre de l'expression, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je n'en vaut pas la peine... Après tout je suis condamné à mourir dans cette guerre mais, tu vois, je préférerais encore mourir entre les mains de Snow que dans la Sphère. Question d'éthique tu comprends. Mourir assassiné par ses alliés je n'appelle pas ça une belle mort. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Peeta va s'en sortir et le Geai Moqueur ne vas pas mourir. Coin n'en trouverait pas d'autres aussi flamboyant.

_J'ai peur Cato, j'ai peur... Si tu savais à quel point mes nuits sont atroces, si tu savais que je nous vois tous mourir chaque nuit, que mes cauchemars m'empêchent de vivre et que j'ai appris que ma sœur pour qui j'ai temps donné ce fiche royalement de moi. C'est suffisant pour toi ou je vais subir tes moqueries.

Il me regarda fixement et ne dis rien.

_Et bien vas y ! moque toi ! Dis moi que je suis stupide, que j'aurais dû mourir dans l'arène ! Allez vas y ! je vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas mourir tout de suite ! Vous n'attendez tous que ça ! Va y Katniss meurt pour faire office de martyr !

Je lui hurlais littéralement dessus tapais sur son épaule de mes poings, pleurais, le secouais pour qu'il réagisse, brusquement, je lui assénai une gifle. Il porta automatiquement la main à sa joue et me lança un regard qui me fit arrêter net. Il se leva, m'intima de faire de même et se posta en face de moi.

_C'est bon tu t'es calmée ?

_Oui, soufflais-je en essuyant mes larmes. Ça soulage, j'avais besoin de le faire dés...

_Non ne t'excuses pas ! M'ordonna-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et en me secouant lentement. Tu en avais besoin, tu es soumise à une pression incroyable, Gale t'aurait laisser faire.

_Gale m'aurait laisser faire, répétais-je lentement. Attend ! Comment tu sais ça ? M'écriais-je sous la surprise.

_Je partage son compartiment... Depuis que j'ai réduis celui de Peeta en miettes lors d'un de mes accès de colère, je partage le sien.

J'allais répondre lorsque un éclair zébra le ciel.

_Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Dis-je en ramassant mon arc et en coupant court à d'autres détails.

* * *

Je haletais lorsque je rejoignis mon compartiment pour enfiler les vêtements que Coin avait mis à ma disposition pour la « fête ». Cato avait raison, le fait de lui hurler tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur me libérait d'un poids immense. Je me serais sentis légère si je ne devais pas assister à un combat dans la Sphère. Après avoir pris une rapide douche, je regagnais la pièce principale où je pus découvrir, avec horreur, la tenue préparée par Coin à mon intention : une minuscule robe grise anthracite avec des escarpins noirs de jais. Elle s'attendait à me voir arriver en bombe sexy à sa fameuse fête ? Et bien c'était raté ! Je mettais en boule dans mon sac la tenue qu'elle m'avait adressée et repassais sur ma peau humide, mes vieux vêtements ternes. Hors de question ne se plier aux attentes de cette présidente qui voulait notre mort à tous ! Boggs passa me récupérer pour descendre à l'étage moins treize qui portait le nom symbolique de « La Sphère ». Il ne releva pas mon look vestimentaire et je lui en fus extrêmement reconnaissance. L'ascenseur descendait les étages avec une lenteur intenable. Je tremblais d'horreurs à chaque fois qu'un grincement se faisait entendre dans l'habitacle. J'allais finir par devenir claustrophobe ! Et ça ne m'amusait pas le moins du monde. La voix off annonça l'étage moins treize et nous descendîmes vers la porte principale, marquée d'un grand X rouge sang. J'eus un haut de cœur en pensant que cette atrocité avait pu être faite avec du sang humain. Le capitaine me tira vers les tribunes et me fit asseoir au premier rang entre lui et l'un de ses homologue, qui gérait l'armement. La population entrait lentement et remplissait le parterre et les loges pour ceux qui payaient le plus. En moins d'une heure, la salle fut pleine. L'on voyait partout des banderoles soutenant Peeta et les gens arboraient fièrement son portrait sur leurs poitrines. Toute cette mascarade me dégoutait purement. Coin semblait heureuse de voir qu'autant de monde était venu à la fin de vie de Brutus. J'avais beau scruter avec attention la salle dans tous les sens, je ne voyais Cato. Mais où était-il ? Il risquait gros si l'on s'apercevait de son absence. Les gens criaient de plus en plus forts. De longs sifflets se faisaient entendre. Coin se leva, adressa un geste hautain de la main droite et le silence s'empara de l'assemblée.

_Chers citoyens du Treize et rescapés du Douze, commença-t-elle en arborant un horripilant sourire. Nous sommes réunis ici pour voir le combat qui opposera Peeta, victime des Hungers Games et représentant du district Douze à Brutus, monstre incontesté du Deux, qui à pris un plaisir malsain à éliminer vingt-trois tributs pour le besoin des Jeux.

La foule hua Brutus et acclama fidèlement Peeta. Coin poursuivit :

_Nul n'est en mesure de s'opposer à cette confrontation. Il en convient donc que ce combat sera un combat à mort. Combat à Mort dans l'arène. Le vainqueur remplira les fonctions qui lui sont attribuées tandis que le perdant sera..., elle marqua une pose et m'appuya un regard lourd de sous-entendus, éliminé de la surface du monde. Je vous rappelle que les combattants sont POTENTIELLEMENT dangereux et qu'il en va de votre sécurité de ne pas laisser traîner vos mains à l'intérieur du ring.

La présidente se rassit et la foule applaudit chaleureusement. Un cliquetis sourd retentit et deux cages d'acier sortirent du sol, la première retenant Peeta qui semblait gonflé à bloc et la seconde détenant Brutus qui affichait clairement un air résigné. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Cato avait raison... son mentor allait passer l'arme à gauche ce soir. Je ne pus soutenir le regard de l'homme plus longtemps. Une larme glissa sur ma joue, et je la chassai discrètement. Au final que savais-je de la vérité ? Rien... rien du tout. Ils allaient mourir, j'allais mourir, nous allions tous mourir pour une guerre dont nous ne verrons jamais l'achèvement quel qu'il soit.

Une sonnerie stridente me tira de mes pensées et je reportais tant bien que mal mon attention sur le combat. Peeta avait jaillit de sa cage et se jetait sur un Brutus amorphe qui ne fit aucun geste pour éviter son adversaires. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le sol en acier. Mon partenaire semblait se battre comme un beau diable tandis que le mentor du Deux peinait à esquiver ses coups de poings. La foule se faisait de plus en plus compacte, hurlait et le sourire satisfait de Coin me révulsait au plus haut point. Brutus venait de réussir à repousser miraculeusement le blond et l'empoigna par le col avant de l'envoyer valser dans un angle. Un craquement sinistre retentit alors que je fermais les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, Peeta surplombait Brutus de toute sa hauteur et lui assénait en dernier coup qui, vu l'exaltation du public, devait s'avérer fatal. Il me jeta un dernier regard désolé avant de s'affaisser. L'assemblée applaudit à tout rompre pendant que des soldats venait retirer le corps du condamné. Boggs se leva et me ramena dans mon compartiment. Je me laissais faire, comme une poupée de chiffons et je me laissais glisser sur le sol bétonné avant de fondre en larmes. C'était atroce ! Comment pouvait-on gagner une guerre alors que l'on tuait nos alliés ? Ce dernier regard, le regard du perdant, de la Faucheuse qui vient de faire signer son contrat... Un mélange de tristesse, de peur, de déception et pourtant... Toujours cette même lueur... Celle d'un homme qui a donné sa vie, son existence pour permettre aux jeunes générations de connaître un monde meilleur. Je ne devais pas baisser les bras ! Les Rebelles allaient gagner ce combat ! Pour Brutus et pour tous ceux qui on sacrifiés leurs vies, leurs convictions pour permettre aux jeunes d'avoir une vie meilleure ! J'étais le Geai Moqueur de Panem ! J'allais rallier tous les districts à ma cause et j'allais renverser le Capitole ! Snow allait mourir ! J'en faisais le serment aujourd'hui, table sur croix s'il le fallait ! Panem renaitrait de ses cendres. Je n'avais qu'une parole et je comptais bien ne pas la trahir. Je dus finir par m'endormir sur le sol froid car lorsque Peeta vint me secouer le lendemain matin, j'étais étalée de tout mon long sur le béton.

_Et bien la marmotte, me charria-t-il, le lit n'est pas assez confortable pour mademoiselle Geai Moqueur ?

_Arrête, grommelais-je entre mes dents en lui tournant le dos, je ne suis pas d'humeur là tu vois...

_Si l'on t'écoute tu n'est JAMAIS d'humeur... Enfin prépare toi, nous avons quelques spots publicitaires à tourner aujourd'hui...

_Sans moi !

_Tu n'as pas la permission ! Cria-t-il furieux de me voir me dérober.

_Et bien je la prends ! Lui répondis-je au bord des larmes. Tu m'excuseras auprès de cette chère Coin...

J'enfilais la veste de chasse de mon père et sortis en prenant soin de claquer la porte. J'empoignais mon arc dans l'armurerie et grimpais dans l'ascenseur, direction l'air libre ! Je couru presque jusque dehors et marquai un temps d'arrêt devant la porte : il pleuvait des cordes dehors et l'orage grondait au loin. Tant pis, je pris mes jambes à mon coup et couru à travers la pleine. Désormais je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon cœur. Comment Peeta pouvait-il rester aussi stoïque après avoir donné la Mort ? Lui qui se vantait sans cesse de n'avoir ôté la vie à personne dans l'arène ! Le vent s'était levé entre temps et la pluie avait redoublée d'intensité en à peine une heure. Je continuais à marcher vers l'Est, bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre les Rebelles et moi. L'humidité transperçait mes vêtements et je tremblais de tout mon corps. Quelle idiote je faisais ! Partir comme ça en pleine nature, à découvert, sans provision et avec mon arc pour seule défense. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir de montre, car je n'avais aucune notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps étais-je partie ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Quatre heures ? Quinze minutes ? Brusquement une branche craqua et me tomba sur l'épaule, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. Je glissai ma main sous mon blouson et lorsque je la retirai elle était pleine d'une matière rouge sombre et poisseuse. Du sang. J'eus des hallucinations : devant mes yeux dansaient des papillons orange, verts, jaunes et les arbres ricanaient sur mon passage. Je titubais pour finalement trébucher sur une pierre et tomber dans la boue. La dernière chose que je vis fut un éclair et je sombrais dans le néant.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 6. Alors vous attendiez-vous à tout ça ?


	7. Chapter 7

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures …**

_Je ne remercierais jamais assez mes nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews en plus de leurs mises en alertes ! Alors nous arrivons quasiment à la moitié de l'histoire (15 chapitres) et voici un lemon, mon premier à vrai dire, dont je ne suis pas très satisfaite... Enfin j'attends vos avis/critiques avec impatience et je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture ;)  
_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Anonymous :** Ravie de voir que tu accroches au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de l'histoire. Le changement de caractères de certains personnages (je pense que tu fais allusion à Peeta et Prim ?) est dû au bourrage de crâne de Coin, qui a un but plus grand que la rébellion... Je te laisse le découvrir au fil des chapitres. ;) Merci beaucoup de ta review en tout cas._

* * *

**Chapitre Septième : Ranger son drapeau noir**

* * *

_Katniss ! Katniss ! Me secoua-t-on avec insistance. Réveil toi ! Tu vas mourir de froid !

J'entrouvris les yeux et découvrais Gale pencher au dessus de moi avec cette expression inquiète que je détestais tant le voir arborer. Je remuais lentement mes doigts engourdis, puis je parvins à m'asseoir. Que c'était-il passé ? Je voulais poser une question mais je ne réussis pas à produire le moindre son. Haymitch apparu dans mon champ de vision :

_Ne t'affole pas chérie. Tu es restée allongée sous le pluie et dans le froid pendant une dizaine d'heures, donc c'est normal que tu ne puisses parler. Quand tu auras troqué ton violet glacé contre ton habituel blanc cassé tu devrais pouvoir nous raconter pourquoi tu as pris la fuite... étais-tu poursuivis par un fantôme ? Se moqua-t-il l'air éméché.

Gale me releva, posa sa main sur la mienne et entreprit de me la masser pour réchauffer la circulation sanguine et me permettre de lâcher mon arc. Après une vingtaine de minutes environ je parvins à relâcher mes muscles et lâcher mon arc qui tomba sur le sol boueux dans un bruit mât. Il sourit, ramassa mon arme, me pris dans ses bras et rejoint le reste de son unité. Venait-il de rentrer de mission ? Surement si je me basais sur l'air fatigué de ses condisciples. Un autre homme de l'escadron me « récupéra » et me fit asseoir dans la jeep kaki. Il me rapporta quelques couvertures et une tasse de café fumant. Je détestais le café mais je le remerciais d'un signe de tête avant de descendre la fameuse tasse en porcelaine, cul-sel. Le liquide parcourait mes entrailles et réchauffa presque instantanément mon corps transit. Je me pelotonnais ensuite dans les couvertures et lorsque la voiture démarra, je tombai dans un sommeil agité : je savais que j'allais revoir Peeta, Coin et les autres « juges ». J'allais devoir affronter mes démons intérieurs, la plus grande peur que sentais dans tout mon être ? La peur du verdict, car au final je savais ce qu'il allait être... _Le tribut Katniss Everdeen du District Douze est condamnée à mort. La sentence est irrévocable._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux : j'étais à l'hôpital ! Attachée ! Attachée et à l'hôpital ! Comme pour mon arrivée ! Et puis tant qu'à faire ils avaient remis les mêmes entraves aux mêmes endroits ! Impossible de bouger le moindre muscle. Une infirmière passa. Elle me jeta un regard dédaigneux. Espèce de garce ! L'habituelle voix off du couvre-feu retentit. Pourtant, si j'en jugeais l'heure de la pendule murale devant moi, il n'était que quinze heures ! « Population du Treize. Cessez immédiatement vos activités pour venir assister à la réunion expressément ordonnée par la présidente Alma Coin. Cette réunion traitera les nouvelles mesures pour prendre le contrôle de Panem. Fin du message. » Une réunion commando pour prendre Panem ? Coin passait à la vitesse supérieure et j'étais prête à parier que mon « évasion » y était pour quelque chose ! Il fallait ABSOLUMENT que je trouve le moyen de m'échapper de cet hôpital pour aller écouter la réunion. Elle devait avoir lieu dans la salle de conférence à l'étage moins quatre. En étudiant les plans du réseau de conduits d'air du Treize pendant mon séjour à l'étage moins huit, je savais parfaitement comment accéder à cette salle par la voie « suicidaire ». Je devrais y être en à peine dix minutes, or, il fallait que j'arrive à me libérer. En examinant de plus près mes entraves je m'aperçus que sur le poignet droit, la lanière de cuir était légèrement entaillée. Je devrais certainement pouvoir la couper avec mes dents. Je parvins à rapprocher mon bras de ma bouche et je commençais à mâchonner la lanière de cuir brun. Quinze minutes passèrent lorsque je tirai d'un coup sec sur l'entrave qui céda dans un clic sonore. Je pus détacher mon autre poignet, ma taille et mes chevilles rapidement avant de me mettre debout sur le lit d'hôpital pour ouvrir le conduit juste au dessus de ma tête. C'est avec une souplesse inespérée que je me hissai dans le conduit puis je m'orientai vers le bruit des voix sur mon côté gauche. Un vrai parcours du combattant : monter, descendre, faire demi-tour, me contorsionner dans tous les sens et me trainer dans une poussière qui me faisait éternuer toutes les deux secondes.

Les voix s'intensifièrent. J'étais juste au dessus du podium où Coin avait déjà commencé son annonce :

« …. et c'est pour cette raison que nous devons assurer la prise des districts Quatre et Deux. Ce sont de formidables guerriers, jeunes, intelligents et ils possèdent de nombreux moyens d'armement. Une alliance avec eux serait extrêmement favorable à notre cause. Nous pourrions pousser le Capitole jusqu'ici et le prendre à revers. Nous serions sûr de gagner la partie, mais il faut établir cette collaboration à tout prix ! L'on m'a informé que les districts Huit, Dix et Onze venaient de tomber sous notre coupe. Donc les autres devraient probablement suivre sans une trop grande résistance... »

Tomber sous notre coupe... Mais ! Nous dirigeons une cause libre, pas un camp d'asservissement nazis ! Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Je bougeais légèrement pour mieux entendre la suite du discours :

« ….C'est pour cette raison que toute la population âgée de plus de treize ans et qui n'est ni affectée à l'armement ni aux hôpitaux devra suivre la formation d'enrôlement pour rejoindre nos équipes des armées de terre et d'air. Toute personne ne se soumettant pas à ceci sera exécutée place publique sans autre alternative. J'espère que vous vous montrerez tous compréhensifs. »

_Et pour les femmes enceintes ? Questionna une voix que je reconnaissais vaguement... Celle de l'homme du Dix agréer reproducteur !

_Elles se verront attribuer des postes dans les cuisines des camps ou dans les cuisines du Treize. D'autres questions ? Demanda Coin. Nos troupes devrons être prêtes pour l'assaut début novembre. Nous prendrons le Capitole à revers sur ses terres et gagnerons la résidence du président Snow pour l'affrontement final.

_Pourquoi attaquer juste avant le début de l'hiver ? Reprit l'homme du Dix.

_Privé de ses ressources pour la saison rude, le siège devrait à peine tenir quinze jours, les habitants devront se rendre ou mourir de faim et de froid.

_Mais s'ils tiennent tout l'hiver ? S'inquiéta une voix féminine.

_Et bien nous attendrons. À oui... concernant la Sphère, le dernier match se tiendra samedi soir. Ce devrait être un beau match croyez moi... Bien la réunion est levée, vous pouvez regagnez vos postes. Et personnel infirmier, laisser donc sortir le Geai Moqueur de sa cage.

Sans faire attention au bruit que je pouvais provoquer je fis demi-tour pour regagner au plus vite ma chambre. Dans moins de cinq minutes, des infirmiers viendrait me détacher et s'ils ne me trouvaient pas sur mon lit, mon compte était certainement bon. Je fis tomber une grille qui avait dû atterrir sur la tête d'une personne qui cria :

_Il y a quelqu'un là haut ! Un espion du Capitole ! Attrapons le !

La peur s'insinuait dans mes veines cependant je continuais à avancer pour regagner mon lit. Pourquoi n'étais-je dont pas rester sagement dans ma chambre ? Je pris en énième tournant avant de sauter par une grille d'aération et de retomber sur mon lit pile au moment où un infirmier ouvrait la porte de la pièce.

_Vous pouvez partir, m'annonça-t-il sans vraiment ce rendre compte du cirque présent dans ma « cellule ».

Je partis sans demander mon reste. Il fallait que je trouve Gale et Haymitch, nous organiserons un plan d'évasion pour quitter le Treize, atteindre le Capitole et prévenir Snow, pour repousser l'invasion de Coin et reprendre les rênes du pays ! Cette rébellion là n'était pas celle que j'avais voulue voir pour le pays...

* * *

Après avoir parcouru un nombre incalculable d'étages, à la recherche d'Haymitch, je tombais, comme par hasard, sur Peeta, qui sautillait vers moi, guilleret, en arborant un sourire immense. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fis tourner. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois... et après je perdis le contrôle total de mon cerveau. Il me poussa dans une pièce obscure et referma soigneusement la porte derrière nous. Je savais ce qui allait se passer... Et le pire c'est que j'en avait envie ! Tendrement, il m'embrassait la mâchoire, le cou, l'épaule. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

_Tu viendras me voir samedi soir ?

Je le regardais choquée : toute cette mascarade juste pour ça ! Il avait mis le couvert et il m'empêchait de passer à table ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

_Bien sûr chéri... minaudais-je. Je viendrais te voir... Mais où en étions-nous ? À oui, quelque chose comme ça, non ?

Pour accompagner ma tirade, je me mis à genou devant lui et m'appliquais consciencieusement à défaire sa ceinture avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée. Plus je prenais mon temps plus, il me suppliait de faire vite. Je le contrôlais entièrement, et j'aimais ça. Sa ceinture valsa un peu plus loin et son pantalon finit mollement sur ses chevilles. À travers son boxer noir, je pus distinguer son imposante érection. Il en avait autant envie que moi. Je titillais habillement l'élastique, le faisant se languir d'impatience. Il devait vraiment être à l'étroit. En bonne petite sainte, je baissais très lentement l'objet de sa torture sur ses hanches puis jusqu'à ses genoux. Désormais, son pénis se tenait gonflé juste à hauteur de mon nez et Peeta baissa les yeux sur ma petite personne et me murmura d'une voix rauque :

_Vas y Katniss, tu sais quoi faire maintenant ?

_À vrai dire, non, je l'ignore complètement, dis-je avec un superbe sourire coquin.

Je posais délicatement ma main sur son sexe et commençais de lent vas et viens. Lascivement, je me relevais pour pouvoir l'embrasser avidement tout en augmentant l'intensité des mouvements qu'effectuait ma main. Il poussa un gémissement qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Ma culotte, qui était déjà humide, passa au stade trempée, lorsqu'en plus de me jeter un regard lubrique, il arracha ma chemise, dégrafa son soutien-gorge et me malaxa doucement le sein droit. Abandonnant mes caresses, j'entrepris de l'aider un défaisant mon pantalon. Je ne devais pas aller assez vite, car Peeta m'empoigna par les fesses et m'assit sur un bureau. Nous étions dans une salle de classe ! Il me débarrassa de tout mes vêtements superflus, enfin au goût de monsieur, tandis que je faisais de même. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches tandis qu'il suçotait mon mamelon gauche avec une avidité électrisante. Il me regarda tendrement en écartant légèrement mes cuisses guettant tout refus de ma part. Voyant que j'étais totalement consentante, il introduisit un de ses doigts dans mon vagin et entama une courte série de vas et vient comme je le faisais plus tôt sur son pénis. J'échappai un gémissement sourd qui le fit sourire. Il mit alors deux doigts et recommença le même manège. Je haletais et n'avais qu'une envie dans l'instant présent : qu'il me prenne là, tout de suite, sur le bureau. Visiblement, mon regard devait lui exprimer clairement ma demande, car il retira ses doigts, m'allongea mieux sur le bureau et se coucha sur moi. Il esquissa un sourire devant mon air ravi et me pénétra d'un coup sec. Alors qu'il commençait à bouger lentement en moi, je sentis cette boule familière au creux de mon bas-ventre : cette boule chaude qui vous fait vous sentir totalement remplie. Je jouis alors qu'il augmenta l'intensité de ses allers-retours. Sentant le point de non-retour arriver, je l'encourageais en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Le « oui » d'extase que je lâchai peut après le fit s'écrouler sur ma poitrine. Nous étions tous deux, trempés de sueur et fatigués mais je me sentais beaucoup plus calme et relâcher qu'une heure plus tôt. Oui, le sexe était décontractant.

* * *

Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement et sortîmes comme si de rien n'était. Je repartis alors à la recherche d'Haymitch, que je trouvais dans les cuisines, suffisamment sobre pour me reconnaître.

_Haymitch ?

_Oui, chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? M'interrogea-t-il, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

_J'ai à vous parler, à vous et à Gale. Pouvez-vous nous rejoindre dans son compartiment s'il vous plait ?

_Oui, bien sûr chérie, par devant je te rattrape.

Cette tâche-ci était accomplie. Restait à trouver Gale. Vu l'heure, il devait certainement être rentré dans son compartiment pour le temps _Réflexion _qu'il passait toujours avec Cato. Non pas que je sois jalouse que mon meilleur ami préfère la compagnie de cet... animal, mais en fait si ! Enfin, j'arrivais devant le fameux compartiment. Je toquais aimablement à la porte comme me l'avais appris ma mère, et une voix, que j'identifiai comme celle de Gale me dit d'entrer. Alors, que j'allais refermer la porte Haymitch se faufila lui aussi dans la pièce.

_Katniss avait à nous parler Gale ! Annonça-t-il, but en blanc.

_C'est vrai ? Questionna Gale en se retournant pour nous faire face.

_Oui, commençais-je en passant ma main sur ma nuque, nerveusement. J'ai... J'ai entendu toute la conférence de Coin et... Et ce n'est pas le genre de rébellion que je souhaitais pour le pays...

_Pardon ? M'interrompit Cato. Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Allez Snow, poussez-vous, laissez-nous le pays et filer dans votre coin ?

_Tais toi ! Lui intimais-je. Non, je ne veux pas que cette révolution devienne une campagne d'asservissement nazi. L'on ne doit pas obliger les districts à nous suivre... Ça doit être LEUR choix ! C'est pourquoi, continuais-je en baissant la voix, c'est pourquoi il faut quitter le Treize pour rejoindre le Capitole et avertir le président Snow.

_Qu... QUOI ? S'étrangla Haymitch. Tu es folle ma chérie, comment tu veux faire ça ?

_Les gens ne veulent pas que ça change..., dis-je pensive. Nous allons... Nous allons... Nous allons préparer des armes, des médicaments, des vêtements, de la nourriture et nous allons quitter ce district fumeux ! En marchant vite et en étant discrets nous pourrions atteindre le Capitole avant mi-octobre, ce qui nous laisserait le temps d'alerter le président Snow des projets de Coin.

_Et qui tu impliques dans « nous » ? questionna Haymitch visiblement séduit par l'idée.

_Toi, Gale et moi. Répondis-je. Bien sûr, rien ne nous assure que le président Snow acceptera l'alliance, mais... mais je veux essayer ! Je ne veux pas que Coin prenne le contrôle de cette manière ! Rien que la Sphère me répugne..., annonçais-je en frissonnant.

_Je ne partirais pas avec toi, affirma mon mentor en se grattant la tête.

_Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je désemparée.

_Je ne peux pas, si nous nous volatilisons tous les trois, ça va crier au complot et se lancer directement à nos recherches. Tu peux partir... mais avec Gale et Cato.

_Ah ça... ça va pas être possible Haymitch, soupira Gale.

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Car..., commença Cato visiblement lassé, car je dois affronter Peeta dans la Sphère samedi soir.

Les paroles de Coin me revinrent en tête.

Cato devait affronter Peeta dans la Sphère samedi soir.

Cato devait se battre contre Peeta.

Les Rebelles avaient planifié la mort de Cato.

La peur passa sur mon visage.

**Cato allait mourir.**

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Une petite review pour me donner votre précieux avis ?


	8. Chapter 8

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Voici la suite... Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je dois avouer que mon histoire décolle enfin et j'ai une question : est-ce que je fais deux tomes de quinze chapitres ou un de trente ? _

_Un tournant s'amorce dans ce chapitre et un tournant de taille..._

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**mariie **: Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ;) Ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir que tu prennes le temps de reviewer chaque chapitre alors merci beaucoup. Peeta et Prim te gavent ? C'est normal et tu vas bientôt découvrir pourquoi *rires* . Le lemon correct ? Bon ça va alors... Et donc j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi =)_

_**Manon **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir ;) Je vais essayer de te laisser un petit mot sur ton blog mais sache que je poste tous les mardis matins un nouveau chapitre, donc tu n'auras qu'à vérifier le mardi après-midi :p_

* * *

**Chapitre Huitième : Dés que le Vent tournera...**

* * *

_Je vais mourir, annonça Cato lentement en détachant avec soin chaque syllabe. Je ne pourrais même pas me défendre...

_Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Lui criais-je en me bouchant les oreilles. Tu... Nous allons partir avant samedi ! Demain matin. Nous disparaîtrons cette nuit, le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de notre absence nous serons déjà loin.

_Katniss..., commença Gale.

_Oui, nous ferons de rapides provisions et nous essayerons de gagner le Neuf rapidement. Nous ferons certainement escale dans le Onze pour nous ravitailler...

_Katniss ! Répéta mon meilleur ami, visiblement agacé. Si je peux me permettre, tu as promis à Peeta que tu assisterais à son combat.

_Oui... mais nous ne sommes pas encore samedi, s'il ne me voit pas parmi les spectateurs il se rendra compte que je ne suis pas là et lorsqu'il s'apercevra que Cato et toi avez aussi disparu..., dis-je en fondant en larmes.

_Calme toi katnip... calme toi..., murmura Gale en me serrant dans ses bras. Nous allons partir je te le promet. Le mieux serait que l'on parte dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, le temps qu'ils nous cherchent nous pourrions avoir pris le train qui passait régulièrement dans le Douze. Tu sais la rame de l'oncle Sam. Elle s'arrête toujours devant le village des vainqueurs... juste pour perpétuer la mémoire de notre district. Nous pourrions la prendre et atteindre le Onze en deux jours. Il faut essayer !

_Tu oublies un détail, l'interrompit Cato, amer. Je dois rejoindre ma cage le vendredi à seize heures. Nous ne pouvons partir le soir... J'aurais des gardes en permanence autour de moi, partez donc avec Haymitch...

Je me tournais vers mon mentor qui nous dévisageais avec insistance.

_Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais partir ! Cato, tu partiras avec eux. Vous quitterez le Treize jeudi à minuit. Nous amasserons des provisions diverses, ce soir et demain. Vous vous reposerez bien demain soir et à minuit je passe vous récupérer pour vous faire sortir par la grande porte. Ainsi pas de problèmes de disparitions. Il faudra cependant faire attention à la patrouille de nuit. Elle passe dehors à vingt-trois heures cinquante-cinq et à minuit deux. Nous ferons le nécessaire pour vous permettre de partir sans anicroches. Ne proteste pas Gale ! Continua-t-il. Bien voici comment nous allons nous organiser : Cato, tu descendras à l'armement avec Gale pour vous procurer des armes d'entrainement. Boggs ne posera pas de questions. Il sait que j'ai voté pour l'intégration de Cato à l'équipe de Gale. Vous n'aurez qu'à préciser qu'il faut un entrainement plus poussé, notamment à l'arc. Katniss, tu iras chercher des vêtements à l'habillement. Prends en beaucoup : des chauds pour les nuits glaciales des prairies, nous avons beau être au mois d'août, il fait très froid après vingt-deux heures, et des légers pour la journée. Tu sais quoi faire ?

_Oui, acquiesçais-je.

_Je me chargerais de la nourriture. Nous nous occuperons des médicaments demain matin. Les équipes hospitalières doivent se rendre dans les districts Sept et Huit pour effectuer un « tri » dans les hôpitaux locaux. Les cas les plus sérieux seront rapatriés ici. Des questions ? Non, très bien. Au travail jeunes gens ! Déclara Haymitch avec un enthousiasme que je ne lui connaissais guère.

* * *

Je fis la tâche que l'on m'avait assigné. Je descendis prestement jusqu'à l'habillement où je subtilisais un grand nombre de vêtements diverses : manteaux, blouses, écharpes, bonnets, gants, débardeurs, shorts, slips et autres vêtements nécessaire à notre survie. Pourtant, je ne pus résister à embarquer cette adorable jupe plissée, couleur framboise. Moi qui n'avait jamais fait preuve de coquetterie voilà que ça me prenait au plus mauvais moment... En remontant vers le compartiment des garçons je croisais Haymitch portant plusieurs sacs en toiles, qui me semblait bien remplis. Je me hâtais de peur de tomber sur Peeta, un garde quelconque et pire encore... sur Coin. Je poussais la porte et la refermais d'un geste brusque. J'échappai tous ce que je portais lorsque je découvris, posées sur le lit, non pas trois ou quatre armes comme je pus le penser mais bien une vingtaine ! Des couteaux, des fusils, des grenades et un frêle arc de bois.

_Je n'ai pas pu prendre le tiens katnip, m'appris Gale en sortant de ce que j'imaginais être la salle de bain. Ils n'auraient pas compris pourquoi je prenais ton arme alors que c'était l'entrainement de Cato...

_Après vous, ironisa le dit Cato en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer un Haymitch surchargé qui peinait visiblement à respirer convenablement.

_Bon voilà les enfants..., commença mon mentor en posant ses sacs sur la table.

« Les enfants ». Cato tiqua mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire après tout ? Nous regardâmes Haymitch répartir les provisions, les armes et les vêtements. Il semblait avoir un doute malgré tout : laisser partir trois jeunes gens dans un Panem en guerre sans autre protection qu'eux-même... Comme dans les Jeux.

_Katniss, appela-t-il. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Nous viendrons te chercher demain matin. Pas de balades nocturnes s'il te plait, ni de coups d'éclats. Vous devez être en forme pour demain soir. Et... juste un conseil : tu devrais reprendre le régime « Jeux ». Ça vous évitera un choc trop puissant entre le rationnement et le sur-rationnement, ria-t-il.

* * *

Je sortis discrètement du compartiment et me hâtais de rejoindre le mien. À peine fus-je rentrée que je découvris une missive, écrite par ma mère. Je la lut attentivement bien qu'au final elle m'importait peu.

_Katniss ma chérie,_

_Ta sœur et moi partons en mission de soins dans le District Trois car une guerre civile est survenue il y a quelques jours et le nombre de blessés est très important. J'ai remarqué qu'entre Prim et toi un grand froid s'était établi... Je ne sais guère les raisons de cette querelle mais sache que je désapprouve l'attitude de Coin envers Prim. J'ai la curieuse impression qu'elle lui bourre le crâne de sottises diverses, sur toi, sur Panem et sur les raisons de cette Rébellion. Méfie toi, cette femme ne m'inspire pas confiance..._

_Ta mère qui t'aime._

La stupeur passa sur mon visage. Ma mère pensait que Prim subissait un bourrage de crâne ? Curieusement l'idée ne m'avait pas effleurée l'esprit. Il faudrait que je pense à en parler avec Haymitch... Je lui demanderais s'il peut garder un œil sur elle et intervenir s'il le juge nécessaire. J'entrepris de ranger mes affaires et de trier ce que j'allais emporter : pas la peine de conserver mon oreiller, mon stylo et mon carnet or, la veste de chasse de mon père et ma casquette couleur sable pourraient s'avérer utiles. En moins d'une heure j'avais totalement vidé mon compartiment. Il fallait que je fasse attention : si quelqu'un voyait son intérieur, il se douterait que je m'apprêtais à partir et cette personne me causerait, même nous causerait, de nombreux soucis. Après avoir vérifié que je n'oubliais rien dans mes tiroirs je me mis au lit et m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

Mon réveil sonna sèchement, me tirant de mon profond sommeil. En regardant l'heure, je sursautai choquée : il était dix heures et quart et personne ne s'inquiétait du fait que je ne sois pas levée ? Je m'habillai rapidement et découvris un post-it collé sur ma porte :

_Réunion générale à 10h30, étage moins quatre._

Une réunion générale ? Oh, certainement Coin qui voulait nous exposer ses plans pour la suite de la Rébellion. En descendant vers l'étage moins quatre, je tombai sur Haymitch qui prit l'ascenseur à l'étage moins trois.

_Je me suis occupé des médicaments tôt ce matin, me murmura-t-il bien que nous soyons seuls dans la cabine. Nous effectuerons les derniers préparatifs ce soir, vingts heures trente. Sois à l'heure pour une fois ! Nous y voilà, reprit-il plus fort.

Nous descendîmes pour gagner les places choisie par Gale et Cato. Je m'assis entre Gale et Haymitch lançait Cato prendre la place en bout de rangée. Les derniers retardataires s'assirent où ils pouvaient, c'est-à-dire par terre pour la plupart, et Coin se racla la gorge bruyamment :

_Mes chers citoyens, commença-t-elle aigrement. Je vous ai fait venir car le personnel de la comptabilité à remarqué la disparition de nourriture, vêtements, armes et après un recompte du matin, de médicaments. Je vous informe que si certains, ou certaines, d'entre vous envisageraient de quitter le Treize pour rejoindre je ne sais qui, je ne sais où, ils feraient mieux de renoncer, son regard glissa hostilement sur moi, sinon ils encourent la peine de mort...

_Même la peine de mort paraît pâle à côté de la vie dans ce district puant, marmonna Cato entre ses dents.

_Donc, reprit la présidente avec un sourire forcé, si ses personnes remettent ce qu'elles ont pris je ne ferais pas de recherches plus poussées et il n'y aura pas de punitions... Dans le cas contraire, je lancerais une traque sans merci contre ces délinquants qui gagneront un aller simple pour l'une des cellules de l'étage moins huit.

Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée. Cato me regarda intensément : nous savions tous les deux l'horreur qui peuplaient ces cellules. Le plus dur était certainement l'isolement... Voir deux personnes par jour et pas des personnes agréables ça vous ruine le moral aussi simplement qu'un claquement de doigts. Gale me sera affectueusement le genou, pour me rappeler qu'il était là en cas de besoin. En grand silence s'empara de la salle. Coin fit alors un geste de main pour signaler la fin de la réunion. Je me levai tranquillement et suivis le mouvement vers les ascenseurs, Gale sur les talons.

* * *

_Où sont Cato et Haymitch ? Lui demandais-je une fois que nous fûmes arrivés devant leur compartiment.

_Je ne sais pas, me répondit-il inquiet. Ils étaient sur mes talons et... je pensais qu'ils nous suivaient... Écoute rentre à l'intérieur je pars à leur recherche.

_Non Gale ! Lui criais-je alors qu'il partait déjà à leur recherche. Ils ont peut-être pu prendre un autre ascenseur...

_Tu as raison katnip, excuse moi...

_Pas besoin d'excuses, lui souris-je. Aller, rentrons nous mettre à l'abri.

Je pris bien soin de refermer la porte derrière nous tandis que Gale faisait chauffer de l'eau pour nous concocter une tisane reposante dont il avait le secret.

Le temps s'écoula inlassablement et ni Cato ni Haymitch n'étaient rentrés. Je commençais à me faire du soucis étant donné qu'il était presque vingts et une heures et que nous avions rendez-vous à vingts heures trente... Gale me disait de rester calme, mais je ne le pouvais ! Coin ou ses hommes de main avaient dû faire main basse sur mon mentor et sur mon ex-colocataire...Et seul Dieu savait ce qu'on pouvait être en train de leur faire ! Une tasse de tisane fumante apparut dans mon champ de vision :

_C'est gentil Gale mais je ne peux rien avaler dans les circonstances actuelles...

_Justement, nous partons dans trois heures, ils faut être en forme ! Avale donc ça et allonge toi, nous aurons besoin d'être en pleine forme, pas d'être des loques vides et incapables de se défendre !

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire : Gale et sa capacité d'exagération ! J'obéis néanmoins à ses consignes et le sommeil me gagna rapidement.

_Katniss debout ! Me secoua-t-on fortement.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Marmonnais-je.

_Nous quittons le Treize dans une demi-heure ! M'appris Gale. Habille toi, prends ton sac et attendons le retour d'Haymitch pour savoir la suite.

_Ils ne sont pas rentrés ? M'étonnais-je.

_Non toujours pas, mais j'ai reçu quelques consignes : quoi qu'il se passe nous devrons partir tous les deux vers le Capitole.

_Tu as reçu des ordres ? Hurlais-je au bord de l'hystérie. L'ordre de laisser Cato et Haymitch qui sont peut-être à l'agonie dans un coin ?

_Ne voulions nous pas quitter le Douze à l'époque ? Pour en rejoindre un autre et essayer de fonder une rébellion ?

_Si, mais ça Gale... c'était avant.

_Ça a changé aujourd'hui ? Me questionna-t-il le visage dur.

_Oui ça a changé ! Aujourd'hui nous devons quitter le Treize pour sauver Panem ! Prévenir Snow, aider le Capitole et les districts à survivre à Coin ! Dis-je au bord les larmes en enfilant la veste de chasse de mon père et ma casquette. Et certainement pas abandonner Cato et Haymitch aux mains des Rebelles !

_Cato ! Cato ! Toujours Cato ! Tu n'en as que pour lui désormais ! Avant les Jeux tu serais partie avec moi sans te soucier du reste ! Mais maintenant... Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

_Non, mais Gale calme-toi ! Lui suppliais-je apeurée. Ce n'est pas ça, mais... mais tu n'as pas vu l'arène, tu ne peux pas comprendre... Mais je partirais avec toi s'il le faut. Nous continuerons la mission et...

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant apparaître un Cato couvert de sang et essoufflé qui nous lança en attrapant ses sacs :

_Haymitch est mort ! Nous devons partir maintenant ! Ils sont à nos trousses ! Vite !

* * *

Et voilà ! Nos héros quitte le Treize ;) Vont-ils réussir ? Et selon vous : que va-t-il se passer ? À mardi pour la suite.


	9. Chapter 9

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Chapitre 9, début de la cavale ou bien fausse alerte ? Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, mises en favoris._

* * *

**Chapitre Neuvième : Lorsque le temps s'accélère...**

* * *

Là se fut l'apocalypse : Gale termina d'emporter les deux sacs restant, me tendit un arc et un carquois, prit son fusil et envoya le sien à Cato qui finissait se s'habiller et nous sortîmes du compartiment branle-bas de combat en courant vers la porte de sortie du Treize ! Curieusement les gardes n'était pas encore là... Une chance qu'ils soient en retard sur leur ronde ! Cependant nous vîmes des lampes-torches se rapprocher sur la droite. Une vague de panique s'empara du petit groupe que nous formions tandis que Cato essayait de forcer la porte. Lorsqu'il y parvint, nous nous ruâmes à l'extérieur et descendîmes la falaise par le sentier, pour reprendre notre course à travers les hautes fougères de la plaine. Je trébuchai et Gale me soutint par le bras.

_Pas le moment de faire des galipettes katnip !

Nous continuâmes d'avancer à cette vitesse jusqu'à arriver à l'orée de la forêt qui permettait, jadis, de rejoindre le Douze. Cato prit la parole :

_Nous devrions encore avancer. D'ici ils peuvent nous voir si nous allumons un feu de camp et je pense que nous serons plus à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres.

Nous repartîmes à travers les bois, en marchant cette fois-ci. Notre vigilance était au plus haut niveau. Combien de kilomètres nous fîmes ? Un, quatre ou cinq... Aucune idée, cependant l'aurore pointait le bout de son nez lorsque Gale s'arrêta.

_Cato, nous devrions poser le campement ici. Katniss n'en peux plus et je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

_Le jour arrive et ils vont se lancer à notre recherche. Nous ne serons en sureté avant d'avoir atteint la clôture du Douze, car il leur faudra alors armer des hovercrafts pour pouvoir nous ramener...

_Je suis d'accord mais nous devrions tout de même nous accorder une petite heure de sommeil, maintint mon meilleur ami.

_Pas longtemps alors, céda le blond.

Nous nous allongeâmes au pied des arbres avant de nous laisser emporter par Morphée.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux le soleil était presque au zénith. Cato et Gale dormaient encore profondément et je n'eus cœur de les réveiller. Je me relevai et fouillai dans l'un des sacs pour en sortir une maigre tranche de pain et l'équivalent de trois gorgées d'eau. Je me rassis sur un rocher à proximité des garçons et avalais mon maigre repas. Brusquement j'entendis des bruits de pas lointains et des voix :

_Cherche cherche ! Oui c'est bien le chien cherche ! Retrouve donc ses voyous !

_Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sont partis par là ?

La peur m'envahit : des soldats du Treize !

_Gale ! Cato ! Debout ! Les hommes de Coin sont à nos trousses.

Ils sursautèrent brusquement, chargèrent les sacs sur leurs dos remballèrent les sacs de couchages comme ils purent et nous repartîmes à la suite de Cato qui fonçait tête baissée à travers la forêt. Nous passâmes une rivière et nous parvînmes à la vieille cabane en bois au bord du lac où mon père et moi nagions si souvent lorsque j'étais petite.

_Aller dépêchons ! Nous encouragea Gale. Le Douze n'est pas loin !

La stupéfaction passa sur mon visage lorsque je vis que la clôture électrique était toujours sous tension, même après la destruction de notre district. Gale repéra cependant une brèche suffisamment large pour nous permettre de nous faufiler à travers sans prendre le jus. Je passai en premier pour récupérer les sacs puis Cato passa et Gale fit de même. Le blond repris la tête du groupe et avança d'un pas décidé vers la gare.

_Il faut trouver les horaires du passage de la rame de l'oncle Sam, décréta Cato en fouillant parmi les vieux prospectus.

Nous nous mîmes au travail et après une heure de recherches à travers la poussière de charbon je mis la main sur les horaires des trains :

_Oh non ! M'écriais-je.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demandèrent Gale et Cato en chœur.

_La rame ne passe qu'une fois par semaine... et à partir du mois de mai elle ne passe plus le vendredi matin... mais le mercredi matin ! Nous allons devoir attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir gagner le Capitole !

_Non ! Rugit Cato. Nous allons rejoindre le Onze à pied. En suivant la voie de chemin de fer nous ne pouvons pas nous tromper. Aller c'est parti !

Gale me lança un regard excédé. Mais il s'abstient de faire un commentaire. Nous suivîmes donc Cato le long du chemin de fer, et malgré le fait que nous soyons en été, le vent qui traversait le no man's land entre le Douze et le Onze, nous gelait jusqu'à l'os. Mes mains étaient frigorifiées et le soleil déclinait lentement derrière les montagnes. Il allait bientôt faire nuit, pourtant Gale ne sortit pas sa lampe de poche. Nous n'allions tout de même pas marcher toute la nuit, dans le noir au bord des rails ?

Cato s'écarta brusquement sur la droite et nous entraîna à l'abri des regards dans une grotte en bordure de la voie.

_Nous allons dormir ici cette nuit. Posons nos affaires, allumons un feu et sortons de quoi manger un peu.

Les garçons s'attelèrent à la confection du feu de camp tandis que j'installais les sacs de couchages et les sacs. Après une heure de tentatives qui s'avérèrent vaines, Gale parvint enfin à allumer un petit feu. Nous pûmes nous asseoir autour de ce dernier et commencer à manger les lanières de bœuf séchées et le pain frais. Le silence plombait notre petit groupe, alors je posai la question qui me brulait les lèvres :

_Cato, que s'est-il passé avec Haymitch ?

_Nous vous suivions, commença-t-il légèrement hésitant. Nous sommes montés dans un ascenseur et là paf. Plus de lumière, ni de courant. Nous avons essayé de sortir et se sont les hommes de main de Coin qui sont venus nous « délivrer » avant de nous amener devant cette chère présidente. Elle nous a fait nous asseoir en face d'elle et à commencé à nous menacer, que si nous te laissions partir, elle nous tuerait, que toute personne susceptible de t'avoir aidé serait condamnée à se battre dans la Sphère jusqu'à la mort... Haymitch a tout nié en bloc. Coin l'a frappé. Une fois, deux fois. Puis elle s'est tournée vers moi. J'ai tout nié aussi, lui disant que de toute manière j'allais mourir samedi soir. Elle a ri puis, est sortit nous laissant seuls avec ses gorilles. Ils ont commencé à nous frapper, la tête, les jambes, le ventre. Puis ils ont détaché Haymitch avant de le passer à tabac. J'ai réussi à me libérer et j'ai essayer de les arrêter... Ça m'a valu ça, dit-il en montrant la superbe balafre qui barrait son visage du front jusqu'à la joue droite et passant par l'oeil. Puis il ont continuer à nous frapper encore et encore. Je arrêté de compter les coups vers le vingtième. Haymitch avait déjà perdu connaissance et... et ils l'ont écartelé. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et je suis tout de suite venu vous chercher. Je savais qu'il était déjà mort... et... et...

Cato fondit en larmes et s'écroula sur le sol en pleurnichant, dans l'instant présent, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le guerrier sanguinaire des Jeux. J'avais devant moi un enfant perdu et mutilé. Je me rapprochai de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il me murmura entre deux sanglots :

_Tu... tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait... De vivre tout ça... Je l'ai vu mourir et je n'ai rien pu faire...

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondis-je en pleurant silencieusement contre son épaule.

Notre étreinte ne dura que quelques minutes mais s'était déjà un pas vers la confiance. Gale me pris avec lui dans son sac de couchage et je m'endormis terrassée par notre journée de cavale et le terrible récit de Cato, qui lui, restait assis près du feu.

* * *

Ce fut le soleil qui me réveilla le lendemain. Je m'étirai comme un chat sous le regard amusé de Cato qui s'affairait près du feu.

_Aller Geai Moqueur debout ! On part dans dix minutes, me lança-t-il en effaçant avec une précision affolante les traces de notre séjour dans cette cavité.

Gale se préparait de son côté et me sourit amicalement. Je lui rendis son sourire. Cato beugla que si l'on voulait voir le coucher du soleil nous avions intérêts à nous dépêchez car nous ne savions pas où étaient les soldats de Coin. Il ajouta même avec un sourire mauvais que si je voulais encore porter des entraves, c'était mon choix mais que lui il en avait déjà assez supporté. Gale marmonna que plus rabat-joie que lui ça n'existait pas. Cato l'avait entendu et s'était rapproché avec la ferme intention de se battre contre mon meilleur ami.

_Bon c'est bon là ! M'écriais-je furieuse. On risque de mourir à chaque instant et vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre ! La guerre ce n'est pas entre vous qu'il faut la mener !

_Tu as raison, s'excusa Gale penaud. Nous allons faire une trêve, hein Cato ?

_Oui, enfin pour le moment occupons nous de savoir où nous allons, dit-il en dépliant une immense carte qui représentait la région.

Je les laissais discuter du trajet pendant que je terminais de rassembler les sacs. Je passais la tête à l'extérieur de la grotte et je vis, au loin, une quinzaine d'hommes en uniformes, armés et tenant des chiens en laisse. Les soldats de Coin !

_Les garçons ! Criais-je effrayée. Les soldats... Ils... Ils nous ont trouvés !

_Bordel ! S'exclama Cato en jetant un regard à l'extérieur.

_Combien de marge nous reste-t-ils ? Questionna Gale en s'approchant avec les sacs.

_Trois cents mètres tout au plus, évalua le blond. Il faut partir de suite et en courant ! Nous devrions réussir à leur échapper si nous replongeons à travers la forêt.

_Allons y ! dis-je en entrainant Gale à ma suite.

Cato s'élança à notre suite et nous courûmes jusqu'à la clôture.

_Bon sang ! Marmonna-t-il. Il n'y a pas de brèche... Continuons à courir. Nous ne devrions pas être loin du Onze. Nous aviserons plus tard.

Nous repartîmes de plus belle en direction des collines verdoyantes qui s'étalaient à perte de vue.

* * *

Les heures passèrent et Cato ne daignait ralentir la marche, malgré les suppliques de Gale et les miennes, plus insistantes.

_ On ne sais pas où l'on va ! Lui hurlais-je tandis qu'il continuais à regarder la route et d'avancer. Si Coin à promis aux pacificateurs ou aux habitants du Onze une récompense pour notre capture, tu y a pensé hein ? Comment allons-nous faire pour nous en sortir et pour gagner le Capitole ?

_Qui te dis qu'elle a lancé un avis de recherche sur nos têtes ? Me questionna-t-il sans vraiment faire attention à moi.

_Ça ! M'écriais-je en arrachant l'affiche accrochée à un arbre et en lui jetant en pleine figure. Ça fait au moins la quinzième que l'on croise et ça doit faire deux heures que nous essayons de t'en parler mais monsieur ne veux rien savoir !

Il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda avec attention l'affiche jaune que je lui avait envoyé. C'était un avis de recherche promettant quatre cent vingts mille dollars pour notre capture, vivants ou morts.

_Nous ne pouvons pas aller dans le Onze, admit-il. Par contre nous pouvons prendre le train au Onze. Il y a une rame qui relie le Onze et le Deux en trois jours. Des souvenirs que j'en ai, presque personne ne la prend. Nous pourrions nous retrouver en terrain ami, pour refaire le plein... car les réserves descendent vite...

_Bonne idée, reconnu Gale. Mais ta rame passe de nuit j'espère ?

_Oui, minuit seize. Nous n'aurons qu'à rentrer dans le Onze vers minuit et il ne devrait y avoir personne à la gare.

_Et pour les caméras de surveillance ? Demandais-je.

_Nous allons rentrer dans le Onze après tout. Ils n'ont pas les moyens de s'en payer, crois moi. Certes il ne sont pas aussi à sec que le Douze mais ils sont loin d'avoir les moyens, ria-t-il.

Il cessa immédiatement en voyant le regard noir de Gale. Il se racla la gorge avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

_Nous allons nous planquer un peu et manger un morceau... Je ne sais pas vous mais personnellement j'ai faim !

_Ventre sur pattes. Maugréais-je en me laissant tomber à ses côtés.

_Ventre sur pattes ? Répéta-t-il surprit. Je n'ai pas une once de graisse moi, mademoiselle ! Je suis un sportif au corps de mannequin.

Je me mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant Gale. Il ne fallait surtout pas que j'explose de rire et pourtant, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et j'éclatai d'un rire sonore et pas franchement discret. Prit de panique Cato se jeta sur moi pour me faire taire.

_Tu veux nous faire repérer Geai Moqueur ? Me demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter : encore heureux que je ne suis pas cardiaque.

_Idiot, dis-je en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire. Allez pousse toi que je puisse ouvrir ce sac.

_Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Questionna-t-il de nouveau avec son éternel sourire en coin.

_Arrête tes gamineries Cato ! Soupira Gale. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Nous devrions nous reposer avant ce soir. Je prends le premier tour de garde, on change dans une heure. Katnip, tu prends le second ?

_Oui pas de problèmes, acquiesçais-je en ouvrant un paquet de chips.

Gale venait de me réveiller pour que je prenne le second tour de garde. Il m'avait confié qu'il avait exclu l'hypothèse de réveiller Cato car il ne lui accordait pas entièrement sa confiance et s'il tolérait sa présence s'était juste car Haymitch lui faisait confiance. Sinon, avait-il dit, nous ne serions partis que tout les deux. Gale s'allongea à ma place tandis que je m'asseyais sur le rocher couvert de mousse à l'entrée de la crevasse où nous étions cachés. Après à peine un quart d'heure de surveillance je sentis une goutte me tomber dessus, puis une seconde et encore une troisième. Voilà qu'il allait pleuvoir en plus ! Comme si supporter le vent et la solitude n'était déjà pas assez pesant. Un éclair déchira le ciel me faisant sursauter. Je regardais avec précaution la montre que j'avais débusqué à l'habillement. Elle indiquait vingt-trois heures trente-six. Je me levai pour prévenir les garçons qu'il fallait lever le camp. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à redescendre dans la cavité Gale hurla sur ma droite :

_Katniss baisse toi !

* * *

Et voici la fin du chapitre 9. En fait je pense vous laisser l'histoire en 15 ou 20 chapitres et peut-être faire une suite plus tard... Une petite review pour que vous me donniez votre précieux avis ?


	10. Chapter 10

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ;) Vous allez bien ? En fait j'ai bien réfléchie et je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre fera cette fic... 20 ? 25 ? Aucune idée. Sur ce je vous laisse profiter de ce dixième chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dixième : ...Et que les choses se corsent !**

* * *

Je m'exécutai terrifiée. Mais, en voulant me jeter entre Gale et Cato je me déportai brutalement sur la droite heurtant de plein fouet Cato, l'écrasant dans la boue. Il s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire mais l'air sévère de Gale lui fit ravaler sa salive. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait compris c'est qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec Gale quand il y avait un danger quelconque.

_Il faut partir et vite ! Murmura-t-il en s'emparant de plusieurs sacs. Nous allons longer la crevasse jusqu'à ce que le danger soit écarté, puis nous remonterons sur la plaine. Et nous pendrons le train jusqu'au Deux et après...

_Et après ? Questionnais-je.

_Et après nous improviserons bien.

_Magnifique ! S'exclama Cato ironique. Tu disais qu'il fallait tout prévoir à l'avance et voilà que tu nous dis que l'on va improviser...

_Je ne pouvais pas prévoir tout ses imprévus ! Se justifia Gale agacé. Allons y, continua-t-il, Katniss tu ouvres la route, Cato tu la suis et je vais fermer la marche.

Je me mis en route avançant d'un pas rapide mais trop lent pour sa majesté Cato. Gale m'avait confié qu'il pensait que le jeune homme souhaitait atteindre le Deux pour s'enfuir et ne jamais regagner les terres du Capitole. Je refusais de croire que Haymitch c'était laissé berner par un stratagème aussi futile. Pourtant, le talent d'acteur du jeune homme était évident. C'était troublant, à tel point que je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Gale stoppa mes pensées en nous donnant l'ordre de courir. Je filais comme une flèche laissant les garçons quelques longueurs derrière moi. Brusquement, je me stoppais net et me faisais percuter par Cato : la cavité prenait fin. Gale sauta alors à découvert m'attrapa par la main et nous repartîmes de plus belle tandis que Cato ruminait que si l'on voulait s'en sortir il fallait faire preuve de coopération. Venant de lui c'était presque risible.

* * *

Les hommes de Coin semblaient nous avoir perdus. Alors, Gale décida de rejoindre la gare le plus vite possible pour pouvoir souffler une fois là bas, en attendant le train. Les talents de cambrioleur de Cato nous permirent de rentrer dans la gare sans problèmes. Cependant à l'heure prévue pas l'ombre d'un train à l'horizon. Gale commençais clairement à perdre patience :

_Alors Cato... Où est ton fameux train ?

_Il ne devrait pas tarder, attendons encore cinq petites minutes...

_Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre cinq minutes ! Explosa Gale hors de lui. Monsieur nous a tendu un piège, il est de mèche avec Coin depuis le début !

_Ça c'est faux ! L'interrompis-je. Il s'est fait torturé lui aussi, comme moi, pendant notre « détention » dans l'étage moins huit ! Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il est de mèche avec Coin ! Il a été choisi pour la Sphère ! La Sphère Gale, bon sang, la Sphère.

À présent les larmes roulaient librement sur mes joues. Gale s'avança vers moi et tenta de me prendre dans ses bras. Après un instant d'hésitation, je courais m'y réfugier. Il me chuchotais tendrement une berceuse du Douze à l'oreille. Je pus apercevoir Cato poser ses sacs en retrait et chercher les horaires des trains. Après ça, j'oubliais totalement sa présence.

_Bon vous avez fini ? Demanda sa voix cassante. Non pas que toutes ces effusions d'affection m'atteigne au point de pleurer, mais nous avons encore du chemin à faire, le Huit ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté.

_On ne rejoint plus le Deux par le train ? Questionnais-je perdue.

_Non, le train ne passe plus. Je viens de vérifier. Dit-il en coupant net la question muette de Gale. Allons y ! Nous n'avons qu'à continuer de longer la voie de chemin de fer et nous arriverons au Huit assez rapidement, une semaine ou deux, peut-être...

Gale grinça des dents, s'empara de ses sacs et nous reprîmes la marche le long de la voie ferrée sans un mot, bien que l'air victorieux affiché par Cato me donnait envie de le remettre à sa place, une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

Une semaine passa et nous continuions toujours notre course poursuite avec les soldats des Rebelles, les animaux sauvages et les Rebelles des districts conquis. Nous n'avions presque plus de provisions et nous devions nous contenter de seulement une tranche de pain rassis et de trois gorgées d'eau par jour. Pour survivre. Cato et moi le supportions très bien : notre séjour dans les cellules de hautes sécurités nous avait entrainé. Gale s'y accommodait sans broncher, bien que ça ce voyait que c'était très dur pour lui : il avait dû perdre une vingtaine de kilos et l'on pouvait aisément compter ses côtes sous sa chemise grise. J'avais aussi maigri, moins que Gale mais tout de même, avant de partir mon poids stagnait à quarante-six kilogrammes et aujourd'hui si j'étais au dessus de la barre des quarante, ça relevait du miracle. Curieusement Cato ne semblait pas avoir perdu le moindre gramme, mais je le soupçonnais de voler régulièrement dans les réserves. Je n'en disais rien car l'entente entre les deux garçons, qui semblaient si proches au Treize, était désormais laborieuse : il ne s'écoulait une journée sans qu'ils ne se fâchent, le plus souvent pour des raisons stupides. Nous nous rapprochions du district Neuf, celui des céréales. Cato espérait pouvoir faire main basse sur du blé sur en confectionner une sorte de bouillie avec de l'eau. Quelque chose d'assez consistant, avait-il dit. Gale aurait préféré que l'on reste à l'écart des villes pour éviter d'être reconnus. J'étais parfaitement d'accord avec son point de vue, mais l'attrait de la bouillie proposée par Cato était plus fort et pas seulement pour moi. Alors nous nous étions rapprochés des champs et fait main basse sur une dizaine de sacs de blé et d'orge. Haymitch avait glissé dans nos sacs des pots de confitures vides, pour stocker de l'eau ou autre chose en cas de besoin, et aujourd'hui ces pots trouvaient leur utilité : les garçons faisaient une tambouille de céréales et d'eau douces tandis que je mettais la substance obtenue en pot. Au bout d'une heure notre quinzaine de pots étaient tous remplis et à ma grande surprise Cato lança :

_Nous devrions manger tout ce qu'il reste. Nous nous sommes privés pendant plus d'une semaine et nous nous devons d'être en mesure de fuir ou de nous battre.

Nous décidâmes aussi de camper dans les bois environnants pour ce soir, de manière à pouvoir repartir frais comme des gardons demain matin. Cato partit chercher du bois et Gale fit quelque chose qui m'intrigua : il constituait un kit de survie dans mon sac, qui à la base constituait juste le sac des textiles, le plus léger. Il y ajouta de la nourriture, une lampe, des couvertures, tout e qui me permettrait de survivre si je venais à me retrouver seule. Cato revint les bras chargé de bois sec et Gale sourit avant de lui dire :

_En fait Cato, nous n'allons pas faire de feu ce soir, mais charge donc le bois dans ton sac, il pourra nous servir plus tard.

Le blond jura dans sa barbe inexistante et s'exécuta. Gale ouvrit un pot de confiture et nous nous partageâmes son contenu en silence. Après quoi, nous nous couchâmes silencieusement sous le couvert des arbres. Un vent léger soufflait dans la forêt et Cato chuchota :

_ Hey Katniss, tu dors ?

_Non, lui murmurais-je. Pourquoi ?

_Je pensais, nous pourrions mettre le feu aux cultures, ce sont les principales sources des Rebelles, donc en les supprimant Coin aurait autre chose à faire que de nous courir après...

_Certes, mais as-tu pensé au nombre de personnes qui risquent de mourir ou de ne plus pouvoir nourrir leurs familles avec l'incendie ? Gale serait contre ça...

_Gale, Gale, Gale... et ton avis Katniss, quel est-il ? Tu est pour ou contre cette idée ?

_Pour bien sûr mais je...

_Parfait, je m'occuperais de ça demain matin. Deux voix contre une, la majorité l'emporte.

Je laissais échapper un profond soupire de résignation : quand Cato avait décidé quelque chose il s'y tenait jusqu'au bout. Il était ÉPUISANT. C'était impensable de vouloir s'opposer à lui, mais curieusement Peeta avait dit la même chose de moi. En avait-il parlé à Coin ? Si elle pensait aussi que Cato et moi réagissions pareil, nul ne savais quel plan elle pouvait être en train de concocter pour nous nuire ! Enfin, essayer de convaincre Gale de nuire au petit peuple s'était comme demander à Snow de sa marier avec Coin... Mission Impossible. Totalement impossible en réalité...

Le lendemain matin, lorsque nous quittâmes la forêt, Gale remarqua l'absence de Cato :

_Où est-il encore passé celui là ? Maugréa-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

_Il m'a dit qu'il partait chercher du bois, lui répondis-je en jetant un regard derrière moi. Tiens justement le voici, m'exclamais-je. Cato tu aurais pu faire vite non ?

_Où est le bois ? Questionna Gale l'œil mauvais.

_Il n'y en avait que du frais, pas de bois sec, alors je n'en ai pas pris...

_Bon allons y. Aujourd'hui il faut absolument atteindre le Neuf, sinon nous ne tiendrons pas une journée de plus dans ses bois d'autant plus que notre dernière gourde d'eau est presque vide...

Nous repartîmes sous le couvert des arbres et après une demi-heure de marche Gale se stoppa net

_Le feu ! Il y a le feu aux cultures ! Quel est l'ignoble connard qui a pu faire une chose pareil !

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Cato :

_Toi ! Ta fameuse excuse d'aller chercher du bois... c'est toi qui a mis le feu à leurs récoltes ! Tu as massacré l'année de travail entière d'un millier de paysans !

Comme pour ponctuer ses dires il asséna une gigantesque gifle à Cato qui sous la force de l'impact et le poids de ses sacs, s'écroula sur le sol. Il se releva, envoya voler ses sacs et fondit sur Gale bien décidé à lui exprimer le fond de ses pensées.

_Les garçons arrêter ! IL faut y aller maintenant ! Les suppliais-je désespérée. Il faut rejoindre le Neuf, mettons nous en route...

_Reste en dehors de ça Katniss ! Me lança sèchement Gale en arrêtant le coup de poing de Cato d'un mouvement d'épaule.

L'on aurait dit deux lions en cage condamnés à s'entre-déchiré pour un bout de viande.

_Mais enfin c'est stupide ! Conservons nos forces pour atteindre le Neuf, s'il vous plait..., murmurais-je au bord des larmes, impuissante.

Je détestais être dans une telle situation, ça me rappelais cruellement la période de famine que j'avais traversée avec Prim et ma mère, juste après la mort de mon père. Cette impuissance qui vous nargue, vous tourne autour, vous donne envie de tous abandonner, de vous laissez tomber sur le sol et de ne plus bouger... Cette impuissance qui précède la Faucheuse, celle qui annonce votre fin. J'aurais voulue avoir le cran de me jeter entre eux, de les gifler, de leur dire tout le mépris qu'ils m'inspiraient dans l'instant présent, mais j'étais si faible... La faim me tenaillait tellement que j'aurai été capable de manger de la chaire humaine. Il fallait que l'on s'en sorte ! Que les garçons réalisent dans l'état déplorable dans lequel nous nous trouvions : mal habillés, à cours de provisions, maigres comme des clous et fatigués comme des forcenés. Dans un dernier sursaut d'adrénaline je leur hurlai :

_Les garçons ! Regardez moi ! Regardez moi !

Brusquement, ils arrêtèrent de se battre pour poser les yeux sur moi : et là, la réalité les frappa de plein fouet ils virent mon état désastreux et réalisèrent que je ne tiendrais pas une journée de plus dans ses conditions. Alors Cato et Gale mirent leurs différents de côté et Cato fit une chose que je n'aurais jamais crûe possible de sa part : il s'empara d'un de mes sacs et Gale prit le second.

_Allez katnip, murmura Gale, visiblement radouci. Je te promet que ce soir tu mangeras à ta convenance.

Il me prit la main et incita Cato à prendre la seconde. Il s'exécuta avec une assurance déconcertante et nous repartîmes ainsi, main dans la main, près à affronter les dangers de notre périple.

* * *

Nous atteignîmes le centre du Neuf après quelques longues heures de marches. Cato réussi à brouiller les caméras de surveillance, pendant que Gale coupait un morceau de clôture. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la grande place et nous découvrîmes avec stupeur que tous les magasins étaient fermés ! Cato s'approcha d'une devanture et balança son poing gauche dans la vitre qui se brisa sous le choc. Il posa alors ses sacs et rentra dans la boutique. Après quelques minutes il ressortit les bras chargés de victuailles et les rangea dans les sacs. Il repartit avec un cabas sous le coude quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il ressortit il nous lança discrètement, en ajoutant un clin d'œil taquin :

_Ça c'est juste pour ce soir.

Gale ria en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule. Je restais interdite devant cette scène improbable : Gale et Cato venait de se disputer quelques heures auparavant et là, ils s'entendaient comme larrons de foire !

Nous ressortîmes très rapidement du centre-ville du Neuf et même de la ville. Ce n'est que lorsque nous retrouvâmes la profondeur de la forêt que nous pûmes dévorer entièrement le contenu du sac, amassé par Cato. Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, je ressortais la tête de l'eau. J'allais survivre ! Et le regard plein de reconnaissance que je lançais à Cato n'avait aucune valeur par rapport au sourire qu'il m'adressa en me pressant affectueusement le bras droit. Une fois de plus, Gale s'abstint de faire un commentaire, mais l'orage éclata lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la gourde d'eau était vide :

_Je peux savoir lequel d'entre vous a terminé la gourde ?

Le ton était menaçant, et je ne doutais pas que si Cato répondais la bagarre de toute à l'heure allait reprendre, mille fois plus forte, mille fois plus sanglante.

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question..., continua Gale en se levant. Cato... n'aurais-tu pas pu dire lorsque nous étions dans le centre-ville que tu avais fini la gourde ? Ça t'aurait tué ? Tu sais, j'ai tout de suite vu clair dans ton jeu... Le seul but que tu avais de partir avec nous était pour rejoindre ton district de sale gosse pourri gâté et de nous balancer sur un plateau à Coin ! Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre le Capitole, pas vrai ?

Cato ne répondit pas. Il semblait réfléchir... Tout à coup il ramassa ses sacs et me lança en regard désolé :

_Navré Katniss... Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine comme ça...

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en courant vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Cato nous lâchait. Gale et moi devions désormais nous débrouiller seuls... Un vide immense m'envahit. Cato nous lâchait... Cato partait, comme ça... La dispute de trop... Celle de la gourde d'eau. Cato nous laissait tomber. Et le pire c'est que Gale ne semblait même pas étonné. Comme ci... Comme s'il s'y était toujours attendu. Cato était parti. Nous n'étions plus que tout les deux... Comme avant la Rébellion...

**Comme avant les Jeux...**

* * *

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? À mardi pour la suite ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à reviewer, à nous mettre, l'histoire et/ou moi, en favoris et/ou en alertes. Je vous en remercie profondément. Nous voici avec le chapitre 11 (déjà ^^)_

_PS : J'ai un Twitter désormais, chercher Roman2005 pour me suivre_

_PS 2 : je viens de me rendre compte que mes réponses à vos reviews ne vous parvenaient pas. Je m'en excuse et j'ai à présent corrigé ce problème._

* * *

**Chapitre Onzième : Ensembles pour toujours...**

* * *

_Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? Demandais-je d'un ton froid à mon meilleur ami.

_On continu notre périple vers le Huit puis le Six, me répliqua-t-il toujours de mauvaise humeur après le départ précipité et pour le moins inattendu de Cato. Quand je pense que ce salop s'est barré avec la plupart de nos provisions !

_La faute à qui s'il est est parti ! Explosais-je. Tu aurais pus... je ne sais pas moi... faire preuve de diplomatie pour une fois Gale ! Comment allons nous réussir à survivre, alors que nous sommes tout deux à bout de forces ? Cato avait encore un peu de ressources, lui !

_On passera sous silence la façon dont il les a conservé, ses ressources... Enfin, la discussion est clause.

_Mais..., commençais-je.

_La discussion est clause ! Remettons nous en route.

* * *

Je le suivis en tempêtant intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il nier, de pas être à l'origine de la « fuite » de Cato ? Pourquoi avait-il délibérément provoqué cette énième dispute ? Gale cachait des choses là dessus et j'étais bien décidée à découvrir quoi. Je ne pus m'occuper plus longtemps de mes problèmes personnels car Gale repéra un feu de camp, tout juste éteint, et des traces de pas toutes fraiches.

_Les hommes de Coin ?

_Non, il y en a trop... Coin n'aurait quand même pas envoyé autant de soldats à nos trousses, si ?

_Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne pourrait pas être des Pacificateurs ou des pirates des plaines ?

_Non... On dirait plutôt que les gens qui étaient là ont dû fuir précipitamment. Comme... Comme s'ils étaient pourchassés par quelque chose...

_Des bêtes sauvages ? Suggérais-je.

_Non..., répondit Gale perplexe en s'agenouillant dans la terre fraiche. Elles ne se seraient jamais approchées aussi près d'un feu. À vrai dire je pense que même les bêtes sauvages auraient fuient devant cette atrocité... Tu connais la légende...

_Oui, et comme tu le dis c'est une légende... C'est pour effrayer les petits enfants, rien d'autre ! Ce loup géant, génétiquement modifié par les scientifiques du Capitole puis relâché dans les bois de Panem pour dévorer quiconque s'aventurerait hors des districts, n'existe pas.

_Regarde donc la taille de ces empreintes de pattes ! Me dit-il en désignant quelques endroits de la main.

Je me baissais pour observer, là où il m'indiquait et je dus reconnaître la taille géante de ces fameuses empreintes : elles mesuraient cinq ou six fois le pied de Gale, qui chaussait du quarante-six ! Un long hurlement déchirant nous fit sursauter. Il sonnait comme une complainte, mais aussi comme une menace. Les buissons bougèrent à notre gauche. Quelque chose se rapprochait. Gale et moi, nous tenions sur le qui-vive, près à nous enfuir ou à riposter en cas de besoin. Nous eûmes du mal à cacher notre rire, lorsqu'une petite lapine au dos couvert d'une substance rouge, que j'imaginais être du sang, sortit des fourrés. Cependant un détail ne me choqua pas tout de suite : sur son dos, la lapine avait de grandes traces de crocs. Ils étaient beaucoup trop grands pour appartenir à un loup, à un lynx ou même à un ours.

_Gale, il faut repartir maintenant ! Je commence à trouver cette forêt louche...

Il acquiesça et nous nous remîmes en route.

* * *

Nous marchâmes pendant près d'une semaine pour rejoindre le Huit et à mon grand dépit, aucunes traces de Cato. Mais où avait-il donc pu aller ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six chemins pour aller au Deux ! Une peur m'envahit : si les hommes de Coin avaient mis la main sur lui, s'il s'était fait torturé pour se faire extorquer des informations ! Et si ! Et si ! Je devenais folle à lier et mon meilleur ami commençait à en avoir marre. Je le comprenais, mais je n'arrivais pas à rester calme d'autant que nos réserves étaient de nouveau quasiment à sec et que cette fois-ci nous n'avions même plus une goutte d'eau ! Je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de demander ouvertement à Gale pourquoi il avait provoqué cette dispute, alors que Cato avait ramener un pack de six bouteilles d'eau, de sa « cavale » dans la boutique du Neuf. J'avais l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus la distance s'installait entre lui et moi. Mon meilleur ami ne me parlait plus que pour me donner un ordre ou pour me recommander d'être prudente. L'ambiance était si lourde, que j'en venait à regretter la présence de Cato. Pas forcément ses blagues débiles qu'il partageait avec nous, mais juste sa présence rassurante. J'avais assez honte d'avouer, que lorsque je me réveillais la nuit après un cauchemar, l'entendre respirer à côté de moi, me rassurait. Dormir dans les bras de Gales aussi, mais ce n'était pas comparable. Nous évoquions le sujet Cato de plus en plus souvent et une question revenait régulièrement dans notre tête : Nous avait-il tous dupé depuis le début ? Gale, Haymitch et moi ? J'étais désormais persuadée que Gale savait les vraies raisons du départ du blond, mais qu'il refusait de me les dires. Certes, il était susceptible, comme toutes les personnes issues du Deux, mais de là à partir pour une simple dispute de trop, ça ne collait pas ! Tout comme cette histoire de train du Onze au Deux ! Effie, nous avait expliqué, à Peeta et à moi lors de notre trajet pour nous rendre au Capitole, pour participer aux Jeux, que les districts qui formaient des carrières étaient justes reliés entre eux et avec le Capitole. Donc l'histoire de Cato ne tenait pas la route. Je le savais mais vu l'ambiance que les garçons entretenait je ne voulais pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu...

_On s'arrête ici ! Décida Gale en posant ses affaires sur un tronc sec. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas loin d'une rivière ou d'un ruisseau, et que nous pourrons nous désaltérés un peu. Viens allons voir par là, me dit-il en écartant les ronces de notre chemin.

* * *

Après avoir marché pendant cinq bonne minutes, nous tombâmes sur un petit ruisseau, dont l'eau claire semblait potable. Nous nous agenouillâmes pour nous désaltérer un peu... L'appel de l'hydratation était cent fois plus forte que nos consciences qui nous disaient de ne pas boire une eau, peut-être mortelle. Nous remontâmes vers l'endroit où nous avions laissés nos sacs et nous installâmes notre campement express, que nous étions capable de démonter en une minute montre en main. J'ouvris le sac qui contenait de la nourriture, j'en sortis deux tranches de pain et des lanières de bœuf séché que je répartissais en fonction de notre état, c'est-à-dire plus pour Gale que pour moi, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire protester :

_Katnip arrête ça ! Tu ne peux pas manger que ça enfin ! Tu vas finir par mourir ! Regarde dans quel état tu es, c'est stupide de se laisser crever de faim comme ça !

_Gale, tu veux que je te dise ? Regarde plutôt dans quel état nous sommes. Tu es bien plus mal au point que moi et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule, car tu seras mort de faim et de soif ! Cato, lui, nous aurait trouvé un moyen de rejoindre le Huit, bien plus vite qu'en se méfiant des légendes et en gambadant dans les bois comme des gamins !

_Cato ! Cato ! Cato ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes toujours tout à lui quand tu te retrouves en position de faiblesse ? Hein ? Pourquoi ! S'énerva-t-il en levant brutalement la main au dessus de mon visage.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, terrifiée. Gale paru se rendre compte que ce qu'il allait faire était mal et il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps avant de se passer la main sur la figure et de me regarder avec dépit :

_Tu veux savoir pourquoi Cato est parti, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Il est parti à cause d'une dispute de trop, non ? Dis-je d'une voix sèche.

_Pas vraiment, à vrai dire, commença Gale, visiblement mal à l'aise, en se massant la nuque. Il est parti... Il est parti parce que je lui ai demandé de le faire.

_Pardon ? M'exclamais-je en faisant s'envoler une nuée de rouge-gorge. Il est parti car tu lui as demandé ?

_En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça... lorsque nous étions au Treize, il m'a fait comprendre qu'entre vous s'était assez... comment dire... ambigüe et qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de te passer sur le corps.

Il rougit violemment en m'avouant ça. Je ne dis rien l'incitant à continuer :

_Tu es un peu comme ma sœur de cœur tu vois, ma meilleure amie, alors quand tu as exposé ton idée de fuite et que Haymitch nous à dit de partir avec Cato, que nous arriverions à nous en sortir avec lui... Et bien je l'ai mis en garde : s'il avait le malheur de tenter la moindre chose avec toi, je le descendais aussitôt. Il a accepté, mais je voyais que malgré la faim et la fatigue, tu le couvrais lors de ses dépassements de nourriture, tu étais en train de devenir dépendante de lui. Alors je l'ai convaincu de partir, pour éviter que nous tomber dans la déchéance et que s'il meurt, tu ne veuilles plus vivre non plus, car s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle nous étions d'accord s'était bien que ta vie valait mille fois la notre. Lui, comme moi, n'aurions pas hésiter à nous sacrifier pour t'assurer une espérance de vie plus longue. Peeta avait raison : tu ne te rends pas compte de l'influence que tu peux avoir. En réalité, la dispute n'était qu'un prétexte pour justifier son départ, mais tu es bien trop perspicace pour t'être laissée avoir par ce stratagème.

_Mais comme tu dis, repris-je troublée à tel point que je dus m'asseoir pour ne pas tomber, je suis ta meilleure amie ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé avec le temps ?

_Ce qui a changé ? Ria-t-il avant de reprendre un air sérieux, peut-être que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais complètement raide dingue de toi et que de te savoir dans les bras de Peeta ou te t'imaginer dans ceux de Cato me rendait fou ! Je suis amoureux de toi Katniss, j'avais un doute mais maintenant j'en suis certain.

Ma mâchoire tomba. Gale venait de lâcher une bombe avec tout le tact dont il était capable. Je clignai rapidement des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de bégayer :

_Tu... Tu es... es en train de... de me dire que... que tu... que tu m'aimes ?

_Comment est-ce qu'il faut que je te l'explique ? Me demanda-t-il en me relevant.

_Peut-être comme ça, lui dis-je en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Et là, ce fut une expérience formidable : le ballet de nos langues qui se caressaient tout en douceur, il n'y avait pas de violence ou de haine dans ce baiser, car au final, il n'y en avait jamais eu entre nous. Je respirais l'odeur de Gale à pleins poumons. Il sentait bon l'orange et la clémentine. Une odeur de campagne qui me rappelait cruellement mon district. Notre étreinte dura longtemps. Je perdis toute notion du temps à partir du moment où il commença à me suçoter la lèvre inférieure. Ça n'avais rien à voir avec tous les baisers que j'avais pu échanger avec Peeta. Les siens étaient gluants à côté de ceux doux et passionnés de Gale. Les comparés ne servaient à rien au final, car je ne savais plus où j'en étais : j'étais déçue de voir comment Peeta se laissait manipuler par Coin, et je ne savais pas où mon histoire avec Gale allait me mener et surtout Cato me manquait... Oui, ce sale gosse me manquait. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il me manquait... Et pas qu'un peu. Je crois que c'est sont vécu qui me manque le plus... Je me souviendrais toujours sa manière de relater son ressentit, comme le jour où il m'a expliqué qu'il prenait l'air, une dernière fois, pour Brutus qui avait été choisit pour la Sphère du soir même... Ces mots m'avaient transpercés de part en part, comme une flèche. Le comble pour l'archère, de talent si j'en crois mon entourage, que j'étais.

* * *

Le vent se leva brutalement. L'orage grondait au loin. Un frisson me traversa. Quelque chose se rapprochait. Mon instinct de chasseuse ne se trompait jamais dans ces cas là. Gale sortit son fusil de son sac à dos. Il me jeta un regard inquiet. Je lui répondit par un sourire crispé. La peur commençais à m'envahir et comme disais Cato : _après la morsure du cobra, l'on ne se relève pas_. C'était exactement ça, je sentais la peur se faufiler dans mes veines, supprimant ma réactivité et ma mobilité. Un éclair zébra le ciel et une ombre se déplaça dans les fourrés, dans mon dos. Gale se tenait un peu en retrait face à moi, tandis que j'adoptais la même position, qui nous permettait de nous protéger nos arrières respectives. Quelque chose bougea. Gale se figea. J'entendais cette chose marcher et l'air effrayé de mon meilleur ami semblait grandir à chaque pas que l'animal faisait.

_Katniss ? Me dit Gale d'un ton autoritaire.

_Oui ?

_Fuis ! Me hurla-t-il en tirant sur la chose derrière mon dos.

Je récupérais mes instincts de survie et m'élançais froid devant moi attrapant au passage le sac de Gale, qu'il avait laissé à terre. Une voix nasillarde que j'aurais reconnue entre mille s'exclama :

_Peeta, rattrape là donc s'il te plait, elle n'ira pas bien loin toute seule...

Oui, la présidente Coin en personne se tenait derrière nous, avec à ses côtés Peeta et une dizaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents.

_Ce petit loup, qui alimentait une soi-disant légende, et nous mêmes allons, comment dire... supprimer le félon de l'histoire ! Reprit-elle menaçante.

_Gale ! Hurlais-je. Sauve toi, tu ne peux pas les affronter tout seul !

_Ne t'inquiète pas Katnip, sauve ta peau, je vais les retenir !

_Vous entendez ça ? Susurra Alma Coin avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable, il va nous retenir... Comme c'est touchant...

* * *

Je n'entendis pas la suite de sa tirade, car je dus m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Peeta me suivait avec une facilité déconcertante. Le nombre d'heure qu'il avait passé dans la Sphère avait dû lui prodiguer une résistance hors du commun. Je courrais sans trop savoir vers où je me dirigeais, si bien que je me retrouvais, soudainement, acculer à une falaise. Le rictus qui traversa le visage de Peeta me rappela cruellement Cato. Cato... s'il aurait été avec nous, il aurait certainement empêcher Peeta de s'élancer à ma poursuite... Non, s'il avait été là, Coin et ses soldats de nous auraient jamais rattrapés. Je comprenais sa manie de ne dormir que d'un œil et d'être perpétuellement prêt à en venir aux mains, avec qui que se soit.

_Alors Katniss ? Me demanda Peeta. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Te rendre ? Ou bien sauter ?

Je méditais longuement à la proposition du garçon des pains. Me rendre ou sauter ? Risquer la Mort ou bien lui tendre les bras, en sachant pertinemment que je n'y échapperais jamais. Une phrase que Cato m'avait dit me revint en mémoire : _mieux vaut vivre une journée libre que cent ans enchainés_. La solution m'apparut alors comme une évidence :

_Et bien pour tout te dire, je pense que je ne vais pas tenter le Diable...

_Sage décision.

_Je vais donc sauter ! M'écriais-je.

**Et sur ces mots je me propulsais dans le vide.**

* * *

Tada ! Alors votre avis ? Ais-je été à la hauteur de vos espérances ?


	12. Chapter 12

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Merci d'être encore et toujours plus nombreux à me suivre, et merci à tous pour vos reviews ;)_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**wismerhyll : **Merci beaucoup de ta review. J'essaie au maximum d'éviter les fautes d'orthographe._

* * *

**Chapitre Douzième : ...même à travers la mort.**

* * *

Ma chute fut longue, intemporelle. Autour de moi défilait branchages, nids d'oiseaux et aussi les sacs que j'avais entrainés dans ma chute. J'avais gardé mon fardeau sur mon dos pour espérer qu'il contribuerait à amortir ma chute, mais ce fut peine perdue, car lorsque j'atteignis le sol, tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons s'expulsa et un craquement significatif se fit entendre dans ma jambe droite. Une flaque, que j'imaginais être du sang, se forma autour de moi. En fermant les yeux pour faire croire à ma mort je n'espérais qu'une chose : ne pas de faire dévorer par des bêtes sauvages dans mon pseudo-sommeil.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau, il faisait nuit noire. La flaque dans laquelle je baignais semblait avoir déjà coagulée. Je tentais de me relever à tâtons et au moment de prendre appuis sur ma jambe droite, un cri de douleur m'échappai. Je ne pouvais m'appuyer dessus ! Comment allais-je réussir à rejoindre l'endroit où j'avais quitté Gale ? Je me mordis la langue avant de me remettre en marche, claudiquant à chaque pas et ressentant une vive douleur dans toute la jambe droite. Pourtant même dans cet état désastreux où j'étais à bout de force, il fallait impérativement que je retrouve Gale. Pour ma survie, pour la sienne aussi certainement... Je déambulais dans la forêt pendant presque trois heures avant de reconnaître le ruisseau dans lequel Gale et moi avions bu. Gale devait être tout proche ! Je l'appelais de toutes mes forces :

_Gale ! Où es-tu ? Gale !

_Ici ! Me cria-t-on faiblement.

* * *

Je m'avançai en direction d'où provenait la voix, qui se trouvait derrière les bosquets de ronces et d'orties. Tant pis pour les blessures que ça allait me causer, je devais retrouver mon ami ! Je réussis à m'extirper des bosquets et j'identifiai au loin, une masse sombre, couchée dans les premières feuilles d'automne. J'avançai alors vers cette masse, et lorsque je reconnus mon ami, je me laissais tomber à ses côtés.

_Gale ! Gale ! M'écriais-je en le secouant par le bras.

_Doucement, katnip, doucement..., murmura-t-il avant de manquer de s'étouffer avec une quinte de toux. Il faut, il faut que tu retrouves Cato, il doit être dans les coins de le sais, atteignez ensemble le Capitole et prévenez Snow des agissements de Coin. Il sera quoi faire, l'on ne reste pas quarante ans à la tête d'un pays lorsque l'on est incompétent. Que c'est-t-il passé ? Tu as réussis à tuer Peeta ?

_Non, il m'a acculé au bord d'une falaise un peu plus loin, alors j'ai sauté. Je me suis jeter dans le vide pour lui échapper. Cato aurait fait ainsi.

_Tu es folle, comme Cato, ma chérie..., ria-t-il douloureusement. Je crois que j'ai bien six côtes cassées et sans doute une luxure du bassin... Ma fin est proche Katniss, n'abandonne pas ta quête, tu dois... tu dois réussir... pour... pour tous les morts. Pour tous ceux qui ont tout sacrifiés pour toi, qui sont morts pour toi, pour tous ces innocents qui ont peur que ça change, mais qui veulent y croire quand même, pour les enfants qui vont devoir se sacrifier pour les Jeux si tu ne fais rien. L'on attend tous ta réussite, et tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre de personne qui te soutienne. Pendant les Hunger Games, tout le Douze était derrière toi, l'on y croyais tous à ta victoire, au bonheur que cela nous apporterait à tous ! Les petits regardaient les jeux tous les jours parce qu'ils avaient fait de toi leur championne ! L'on a tous fait de toi notre championne en créant cette Rébellion avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas ce que nous voulions vraiment, tu es encore la championne du peuple, le Geai Moqueur de Panem, qui se doit de réparer l'erreur dans laquelle on l'a mise, pour le peuple, pour le pouvoir, pour tes amis, pour les morts... Tu dois atteindre le Capitole et prévenir Snow, même si tu dois y laisser ta vie !

Les larmes roulaient librement sur nos joues à présent.

_Je vais rejoindre le Capitole Gale, mais pas sans toi, nous allons survivre ! Nous allons l'atteindre tout les deux pour prévenir le président en personne avant de nous faire soigner et choyés. Je suis le Geai Moqueur de Panem ! J'arriverais à la capitale avec un message important, qui permettra la survie de notre pays dans un système cohérent, je suis le Geai Moqueur de Panem...

_Katnip..., chuchota Gale encore plus faiblement que précédemment. Tu n'as pas compris... Tu vas y aller seule, je ne peux pas t'accompagner... mon chemin s'arrête ici, si je venais, je serais un fardeau, je t'empêcherais de te battre, de fuir en cas de besoin, de survivre... Notre histoire fut splendide sur tous les tableaux, mais là... elle se termine, je vais mourir katnip, tu ne peux plus rien pour moi. Je suis en train de me vider lentement de mon sang. Il faut que tu repartes, que tu atteigne le huit, là-bas tu trouveras bien un train qui livrera du textile pour le Capitole, une fois arrivée, tu demanderas à ce qu'on te conduise au président Snow, tu le préviendras et tu auras le droit à une belle vie lorsque vous aurez gagnés la guerre. Tu auras un mari aimant, de beaux enfants, une vie bien remplie... Tu auras ce que tu as toujours mérité... Une vie de princesse...

_Non Gale ! Non ! Lui hurlais-je en le secouant plus fort. Tu ne peux pas me laisser là ! Tu ne peux pas ! Comment vais-je survivre sans toi ! Gale ! Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste ! Comment veux-tu que je survive toute seule ? Ne me laisse pas Gale ! Ne me laisse pas !

_Je ne te laisse pas mon cœur, je ne te laisse pas, je te surveillerais d'en haut, nous nous retrouverons un jour, je te le promet... Attends regarde, la Faucheuse vient me prendre... Je t'aime Katnip, ne l'oublie pas...

_Gale non !

_Calme toi, mon bébé, calme toi, je ne serais pas loin, je t'attendrais toute l'éternité s'il le faut... Je t'aime Katniss, j'aurais aimé que notre histoire puisse durer encore longtemps, mais la vie en à décidé ainsi... Je t'aime...

Ses yeux se voilèrent et sa poitrine faiblissait de plus en plus, il avait raison, sa fin était proche... La tristesse me dévorait de l'intérieur. Alors pour la première fois je formulais ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui :

_Je t'aime aussi, pour toujours, lui promis-je en embrassant son front.

Un sourire se figea sur son visage avant que son pouls ne se fasse plus sentir. Gale était parti...

_Je t'aime, répétais-je à son cadavre sans vie.

* * *

Je me relevai laissant la personne qui avait fait partie d'un quart de ma vie, dans les feuillages de l'automne naissante. Gale avait toujours adoré l'automne, c'était sa saison fétiche... Il aurait aimé avoir le talent et l'argent pour pouvoir peindre ces couleurs changeante. Lorsqu'il ne chassait pas, il pouvait passer des heures à regarder l'arbre devant chez lui, changer de couleur. Parfois la nuance ne bougeait pas, parfois en l'espace de deux ou trois heures les feuilles passaient du vert au rouge. Je ramassais mon sac et repartit plein ouest, direction le district Huit, où j'espérais pouvoir me faufiler dans un train direction le Capitole...

Malheureusement les semaines passèrent et ma jambe ne me permettait plus d'avancer, de plus les premières gelées d'octobre se faisaient sentir. J'étais couchée sur le flanc gauche, le long d'une rangée d'érable à manger de l'écorce et à boire de la sève, pour me permettre de survivre. Le fait d'avoir forcé sur ma jambe pendant deux semaines, sans y apporter de soins, avait très certainement déplacé ma fracture. Parfois, mes cauchemars revenaient... toujours plus réalistes, toujours plus longs et toujours plus fréquents. Je me réveillais désormais toutes les nuits en hurlant et en transpirant comme si j'avais couru pendant des heures et des heures sans m'arrêter... Je n'espérais qu'une chose désormais : que Gale avait raison et que Cato était encore dans les parages, qu'il me retrouverait et m'aiderait à rejoindre le Capitole. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver... Cato était définitivement parti pour retrouver son district Deux... J'étais terriblement seule dans ce chaos qu'était devenu le no-man's land entre le district Neuf et le Huit. J'en venais même à penser à me laisser mourir. Cette guerre, cette rébellion ne serait plus mon problème. Gale était parti, Cato était parti et je détestais Peeta, Prim et ma mère. Haymitch aussi était parti. J'étais terriblement seule. J'avais trouvé une pierre bien coupante à proximité de mon arbre et cela devait faire dix jours que j'essayais de l'attraper, en vain.

L'autre jour, un serpent avait fait mine de s'attaquer à moi et j'avais réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à esquiver sa morsure. L'animal était alors tombé dans un terrier de renard et je n'avais eu aucun autre soucis avec le reptile. Mais curieusement, le fait de voir cette couleuvre m'avait cruellement rappelé la phrase de Cato : _Après la morsure du Cobra, tu ne te relèveras pas. _Le fait d'être seule, abandonnée dans cette forêt me rendait si désireuse d'en finir que mes rêves se transformaient de plus en plus en mises en scènes de suicides diverses. J'avais déjà vu celui de Thresh, du district Onze et celui de Glimmer, la beauté fatale du Un.

Madge me manquait. La fille du maire avec qui je partageais la quasi totalité de mes repas lorsque j'allais à l'école, me manquait. Quand Peeta m'avait appris sa mort, j'avais fondue en larmes, cachée par l'éclairage défectueux de l'étage des cellules de hautes sécurités. En y réfléchissant bien, la situation était risible ! J'étais là, seule, presque mourante, en train de ressasser les images passées au lieu de chercher en moyen de m'en sortir. Ha ! Si Madge avait vu ça, elle aurait eu si honte de moi... La fille du feu avait perdue tout son éclat. J'étais pathétique. Incapable de me sortir de ce pétrin, alors que j'avais réussie à sortir toute ma famille d'un autre pétrin par le passé. J'avais douze ans ! Aujourd'hui j'en avais seize et j'étais incapable de faire mieux ! Je ne valais plus rien ! Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu, le Geai Moqueur de Panem, ne valait rien ! Elle n'était qu'un pion dans l'univers cruel de Panem.

J'essayai alors de me retourner sur le dos et un craquement sinistre s'entendit dans ma jambe. Je continuais mon effort et une vive douleur s'empara de moi au point de me porter aux larmes. J'avais besoin de soins mais surtout, et je ne pouvais le nier... j'avais besoin de Cato ! J'étais amoureuse de Cato, Gale m'avait aidé à m'en rendre compte et il avait fallu qu'il meurt pour que je réalise à quel point c'était vrai ! J'aimais Cato, profondément de tout mon être. L'ambiguïté entre nous était la preuve que c'était réciproque tout simplement. La gêne que j'avais ressenti en le déshabillant pour soigner sa blessure, les silences lourds qui pesaient souvent entre nous... Il fallait que je retrouve Cato ! Je ne pouvais laisser cet espèce de sensation, cet espèce de bonheur me filer encore une fois entre les doigts. Je parvins à me relever et a reprendre ma marche en clopinant le long de la rangée d'érables.

* * *

Après six jours de marche laborieuse, j'aperçus les premières fumées des industries de textiles du Huit. Je touchais au but ! Ma jambe droite me faisait atrocement souffrir, au point que chaque pas m'arrachait des gémissements de douleurs. J'estimais la distance restante à parcourir : six kilomètres. À raison d'un kilomètre par jour, j'atteindrais le Huit dans une semaine. Il me fallait absolument un jour de repos, alors que j'installais mon campement de fortune à la lisière des bois, un superbe daim apparu devant moi. J'attrapais mon arc en vitesse et parvins à lui décrocher une flèche, en plein dans l'œil droit. Il s'écroula net sur l'herbe humide. Après quoi je le tirais comme je pouvais pour le rapprocher de mon installation. J'entrepris de le dépecer lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir. Je m'abritais sous ma tente pour terminer mon travail, lorsque je remarquais un détail assez mal venu vu mon état : il ne pleuvait pas... Il neigeait ! Cela signifiait que nous approchions du mois de décembre et que je n'avais toujours pas atteint le Capitole. Comment allais-je réussir à prévenir le président Snow ?

La nuit tombait rapidement au mois de novembre et le soleil disparut, très, trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de voir qu'une silhouette se rapprochait de moi.

_Katniss ? Appela une voix masculine qui semblait si fatiguée, que seule la volonté de son propriétaire lui permettait de se manifester.

_Cato ? Murmurais-je en passant la tête par l'ouverture de mon logis.

Des étoiles envahirent mes yeux. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Cato qui avançait vers mon campement, fatigué et portant divers paquets. Le soleil de ma journée me parvenait enfin.

**Cato était revenu.**

* * *

Bon voici le chapitre Douze, j'espère qu'il vous à plu et finalement, je pense que cette histoire n'excéderas pas vingts chapitres... À mardi prochain pour la suite. =)


	13. Chapter 13

**L'Histoire de s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures …**

_Chapitre Treize, merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Donc comme je vous avais prévenu au chapitre précédent, l'histoire sera en Dix-Neuf chapitres (comme mon département ^^) + l'épilogue. Notez que le prochain chapitre de cette histoire ne sera posté que le **samedi 7 septembre** et qu'en suite il y aura un chapitre tous les samedis.  
_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**darkazu **: Merci pour ta review et sache que je publie un chapitre tout les mardis ^^_

_**Kylie **: Merci beaucoup de ta review, ravie que tu aimes ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre Treizième : Les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes**

* * *

Plus Cato avançait, plus je doutais sur la véritable identité de cette silhouette. Certes la carrure était équivalente, la taille aussi, mais Cato n'avait pas les yeux verts... ni les cheveux couleur bronze d'ailleurs. La personne qui courait désormais vers moi n'était pas Cato. C'était Finnick ! Mon ami, du moins je le croyais, car il était, aux dernières nouvelles, du côté de Coin.

_Que veux-tu ? Lançais-je méfiante, la main toujours posée sur mon arc.

_Katniss ! S'exclama-t-il visiblement soulagé. Bon sang de bois, j'ai cru qu'il ne t'était arrivé malheurs ! Les rumeurs ici allaient de bon train, et... et Peeta nous a dit que tu avais mis fin à tes jours. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux pour toi ! Johanna va enfin pouvoir arrêter de cacher que c'est elle qui mange toute la réserve de nougat pour essayer de faire passer son stress... Oups ! Et aussi...

_Finnick ! Lui dis-je mécontente. Calme toi et explique moi ce que c'est que ce cirque !

_Et bien..., reprit-il en respirant profondément, Coin nous a mutés, Johanna et moi, dans le Huit, car elle pensait que tu t'y rendrait probablement... Alors, ça fait deux mois que nous t'attendons.

_Mais, elle ne devrait pas être déjà en train de tenir le Capitole en siège ?

_Il y a eu... comment dire... un dysfonctionnement du système de transmission qui fait que... Nous avons étés retardés. Du coup tu as jusqu'au six janvier pour atteindre le président Snow et lui expliquer le truc. Johanna n'a pas pu obtenir un délai supplémentaire...

_Un délai supplémentaire pour ? Questionnais-je en me détendant un peu.

_Pour son enfant pardi !

_Son enfant ? M'exclamais-je les yeux ronds.

_Juste avoir ton départ en cavale, Coin a décrété que toutes les femmes non affectées aux armées et de plus de douze ans, devaient être remplies par les reproducteurs. Johanna a dû s'y soumettre... Prim aussi d'ailleurs... C'est Peeta qui s'est occupé de ta sœur.

_C'est une plaisanterie ? Demandais-je sachant pertinemment que Finnick ne me mentait pas.

Je ne pouvais imaginer Prim en train de se faire violer... c'était inconcevable... Par Peeta en plus ! Des larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux.

_Il faut que tu repartes ! Déclara le garçon du Quatre. Tu dois courir attraper le train qui part ce soir pour le Deux

_Oui, bien sûr, ironisais-je. Je vais courir avec une fracture déplacée.

_Tiens bois ça, contra-t-il en me tendant une bouteille provenant directement du Capitole si l'on s'en référait à l'étiquette.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Un antidote, il permet de ressouder les os en deux heures maximum. Coin, nous en a fait parvenir au cas où l'un d'entre nous se ferait mal au travail... Tu n'auras qu'à garder les deux autres pour vous. Tu dois rejoindre le Deux Katniss... Le Deux ! Là bas vous trouverez du soutien..., attends un instant, continua Finnick en regardant autour de moi. Où sont Gale et Cato ? Tu étais bien partie avec eux ? Ils sont partis chercher du bois ? Katniss ! S'énerva-t-il devant mon mutisme. Où sont Gale et Cato ?

_Cato est parti il y a un mois... suite à une discute entre lui et Gale... Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis...

_Bon... et Gale ?

_Mort.

_Mort ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

_Oui, mort. Assénais-je d'une voix sombre. Dans l'embuscade de Coin. Mutilé par l'espèce de loup de la légende des forêt, tu sais... Il est mort dans mes bras...

_Attends ! Tu veux dire que c'est Coin qui a le contrôle de cette abomination du Capitole ?

_Ça c'est à toi de me le dire...

_Bah, laisse moi te dire, que c'est presque le cas... il faut faire vite... très vite si tu veux t'en sortir.

* * *

Finnick me laissa en paix et promit de m'aider à m'infiltrer dans le train qui partait ce soir. Je pris sa « potion » et les deux heures qui suivirent furent très certainement les deux plus douloureuses de ma vie. Certes c'était efficace, mais croyez moi sur paroles les os qui se ressoudent c'est terriblement douloureux ! Quatre heures après le passage de mon ami, je pouvais remarcher et recourir normalement. Quel bonheur ! J'aurai eu du mal à réussir ma mission avec une jambe hors d'état de marche. Lorsque Finnick revint avec du pain chaud et de la confiture de fraises, mon ventre gargouillait. Il sourit avant de ma laisser en avaler la totalité.

Nous nous mimes en route pour atteindre les barrières du Huit. Curieusement elles ne semblaient pas sous tension ni gardées. Je l'interrogeais du regard :

_Coin ne les fait surveiller que la nuit entre huit heures du soir et huit heures du matin. Elle pense que personne n'essayera de forcer ces barrières en plein jour... Grave erreur si tu veux mon avis, expliqua-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte de service de la clôture. Ne trainons pas, allons prendre des provisions et nous irons ensuite à la gare. Il ne faut pas que nous loupions le train !

_Nous ? M'exclamais-je surprise. Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ! Je dois y aller seule.

_Et te faire tuer ? Non merci, je viens avec toi !

Je soupirais résignée... Lorsque Finnick avait décidé quelque chose, à l'instar de Cato ou de moi, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Une patrouille passa près de nous et mon ami me poussa derrière une benne à ordures. Un des gardes, que j'identifiai comme Boggs s'arrêta pour lui demander :

_Coin, souhaite te parler, l'informa-t-il. Nous devons aussi vider les ordures comme les détenus du Neuf ne sont pas encore arrivés.

_J'allais justement vider cette benne ci, répondit Finnick en désignant celle, derrière laquelle, j'étais cachée.

Un frisson de peur me traversa alors que le général ordonna à ses hommes d'emporter toutes les bennes à l'incinérateur.

_J'irai voir Coin juste après ! Continua le garçon aux yeux verts. Je crois d'ailleurs que vous devriez patrouiller dans l'aile Nord... Il y a eu des vols de nourriture la nuit dernière. Un pain et un pot de confiture de fraises. Johanna les a signalé mais personne ne s'est chargé de l'enquête...

_Bon très bien, céda-t-il. Les enfants, posez ça et allons nous occuper de cette disparition.

Dés qu'ils eurent le dos tourné, Finnick poussa un immense soupir de soulagement.

_Nous l'avons échappé belle ! Dis-je en sortant de derrière la benne. Un peu plus et paf, Katniss Everdeen arrêtée dans le Huit ! Comment sais-tu qu'il y a eu des vols ?

_Johanna et moi volions régulièrement dans la réserve, au cas où Gale, Cato ou toi viendrais dans le coin... Histoire de vous aider. Il faut que j'aille voir ce que veux notre chère présidente... Je te laisse ici, dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'un placard obscur. À tout de suite, je ne serais pas long. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'on a amassé pour toi dans le faux plafond.

Et sur ces belles paroles, il claqua la porte avant de s'en aller, me laissant seule, en terrain hostile.

* * *

J'avançai prudemment sur le plancher instable avant de buter dans quelque chose. Un tabouret ? Je montai dessus et tirai sur une ficelle. Une petite lumière faiblarde scintillai près de ma tête. Je parvins à ouvrir le faux plafond et une avalanche de nourriture, d'équipement de survie me tomba sur le corps, me propulsant à terre. En me relevant je découvris la caverne d'Ali Baba : des couvertures, des vêtements propres, des biscottes, du lait, du riz, du maïs, une tente neuve, des lampes torches, des bandages, des cartes et mille autre bricoles utiles. Je dégainai un arc et un carquois... Ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout ! J'avais des amis formidables ! Je mis aussi la main sur deux grands sacs à dos noirs. Je commençais à ls remplir lorsque des échos de voix parvinrent à mes oreilles :

_Tiens de la lumière dans le local à baise, dit une première voix masculine.

_Il n'y a pas l'encart pourtant..., marmonna une seconde voix masculine elle aussi.

_Tant pis, faisons ça plus tard, susurra une voix féminine diablement suggestive.

Un frisson, de dégout cette fois ci, me parcourut. Un plan à trois... certainement deux soldats et une prostituée notoire. J'attendais avec impatience le retour de Finnick. Pour tromper mon ennui, je tirais des flèches sur le sac de sable situé près de l'entrée. Mon ami revint quelques heures plus tard :

_Oh formidable Katniss ! S'extasia-t-il. Tu as préparé les sacs. Bon allons y !

_Comment va-t-on traverser le district ? Questionnais-je.

_Par les souterrains ! Répondit-il en poussant un épais tapis rouge qui dévoilait une trappe en bois. Dépêchons nous, poursuivit-il en tirant le socle. Une fois que nous serrons dessous, ils verrons bien que tout ça était une mascarade et que je suis un traitre...

_Voilà, monsieur, ça fait cinq heures que cette porte est fermée avec de la lumière et...

_Poussez-vous ! Ordonna une voix que j'imaginais être celle de Boggs. Je vais faire sauter la porte !

Lorsque la porte vola en mille morceaux, Finnick s'écria :

_Katniss grouille toi de descendre !

_Katniss Everdeen ! Attrapez là !

Des soldats se lancèrent à notre poursuite et mon ami claqua la lampe qui éclairait le souterrain par terre, nous plongeant dans le noir. Il me prit la main et fila comme un éclair dans le noir, il avait dû le parcourir mainte fois ce tunnel secret...

Nous ressortîmes juste devant la gare et nous courûmes à l'intérieur. Bizarrement, cette dernière était déserte... Finnick avançai prudemment et je gardais une flèche prête à être envoyée en cas de besoin. Une bouteille de verre se brisa sur le sol froid, nous faisant sursauter. Dans l'instant présent je comprenais se que ressentais une proie lorsqu'elle était traquée.

_Voici le train, chuchota-t-il en déverrouillant la porte d'un compartiment. Il nous mènera directement dans le Deux et nous serrons en terrain ami là-bas, ne t'en fais pas.

_Et voilà, en voiture Simone ! M'invita mon ami en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

Nous montâmes discrètement dans le train avant de refermer la porte à double tour. Finnick me conduisit rapidement vers la cabine du chauffeur, un pli anxieux barrant son front. Il jetait frénétiquement des coups d'œils derrière son dos comme s'il craignait d'être épié. En parvenant enfin dans la cabine du conducteur il se laissa tomber sur son siège dans un soupire.

_Bon alors comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ? S'interrogea-t-il en appuyant sur tous les boutons.

Le train émit un bruit tonitruant avant de sortir de la gare sur les chapeaux de roues. Je dus m'accrocher en catastrophe à Finnick qui pilotait la machine en fer comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie...

_C'est un peu le même principe que les autos-tamponneuses dans les fêtes, expliqua-t-il alors que je tentais de visualiser une auto-tamponneuse. Assis toi ! Ordonna-t-il en abaissant un strapontin. Et accroche toi ça va secouer !

La locomotive prit encore plus de vitesse si toutefois s'était possible et descendit une pende raide qui se terminait par une courbe en épingle à cheveux.

_Finnick ! Hurlais-je. Nous allons dérailler ! Freine ! Arrête toi !

_Je ne peux pas ! Me répondit-il aussi fort. Fais moi confiance ça va le faire, ne t'affoles pas comme ça !

Facile à dire ! Nous foncions droit vers une mort certaine lorsqu'il parvint à prendre la courbe comme un génie. Au même moment une voix froide interrompit notre modeste réjouissance :

**_Et vous croyez aller où comme ça ?**

* * *

Suspense quand tu nous tiens. À bientôt pour la suite ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mise en favoris. J'avais annoncée mon retour le samedi 7 septembre en fait aujourd'hui nous sommes le 8 (je suis un boulet mais je le vis bien ^^). Donc nous passons à un chapitre par semaine, le samedi sera donc mon jour de post. Je vous annonce que j'ai bientôt terminé d'écrire cette fic et que je travaille sur Mange, Cours, Aime., ainsi que sur un nouveau projet (restez attentif à la cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs, je lâche quelques spoilers sur la suite de mes projets...). Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_** Mlle Odair** : Ravie que ça te plaise ;) Je poste un chapitre par semaine, et ceux pour toutes mes histoires._

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorzième : Revers de Médaille**

* * *

J'aurais reconnu cette voix froide entre mille ! Le ton sec, légèrement cassant, qui indique aux auditeurs de ne pas contester ou de se manifester trop violemment. Cette voix c'était la voix de Johanna !

_Johanna ! M'exclamais-je en me retournant. Ça alors qu'elle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_Je deviens une espèce de mère porteuse qui a tout essayer pour se débarrasser de la mutation génétique qui grandit à l'intérieur d'elle, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix morne en soulevant son pull pour me montrer ses multiples cicatrices. Vous songiez à me laisser seule dans le Huit ? C'est pas parce que je suis infirme, si l'on peut dire qu'il faut oublier mes talents d'informations ! Continua-t-elle en coupant Finnick qui s'apprêtait à contester. J'ai des choses intéressantes à te raconter Katniss.

_Ah oui vraiment ? Demandais-je ma curiosité titillée au plus haut point. Sur qui ?

_Oh sur tout le monde en fait, éluda mon amie en s'asseyant sur le sol de la cabine du conducteur. J'ai découvert la véritable utilité de la Sphère en réalité. Et d'autres choses passionnantes comme cette histoire de reproducteurs et de mères porteuses par exemple.

_Raconte s'il te plait ! Plaidais-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

_C'est une longue histoire bien sordide donc écoute bien, commença-t-elle en arborant un air sérieux que je n'avais encore jamais observé sur ses traits. Que veux-tu savoir en premier ?

_La Sphère, assénais-je. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle était là et quel était son but premier. Puis les mères porteuses aussi ! Les reproducteurs, Prim, la vie au Treize après notre départ... Puis Peeta et... Cato aussi, oui sur Cato aussi, s'il te plait.

_Alors en vérité la Sphère était destinée à produire des combats dont les vainqueurs en sortiraient avec un taux d'une hormone de combativité très élevée qui mettait une semaine à redescendre normalement. C'est pourquoi, il y avait des combats chaque semaine. Les vainqueurs passaient donc reproducteurs et remplissaient entre dix et vingts filles, des mères porteuses. Consentantes ou non, peut importait à Coin. Lorsque vous vous êtes enfuis Gale Cato et toi, Coin n'organisait plus un combat par samedi. Le nombre est passé à neuf. Donc chaque semaine, il fallait que Coin prodigue une centaine de filles comme mères porteuses. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée pleine. J'ai ensuite été mutée dans le Huit avec Finnick où Coin pensait que tu allais venir très vite, pour rejoindre le Capitole via les convois de textiles. J'ai été attachée à la section du comptage des réserves, une tâche facile pour une femme enceinte. Finnick, a eu l'idée de commencer à voler dans les réserves, pour t'aider si tu parvenais jusqu'à nous... Nous savions par Annie, l'amie de Finnick restée au Treize que là bas, les gens du Douze croyaient encore en toi. Qu'ils avaient fait de toi leur championne et qu'ils y croyaient encore. Alors j'ai détourné de la nourriture et je fouillais régulièrement dans les papiers des chefs de troupes pour savoir ce qu'ils préparaient lorsque j'ai découvert la vérité sur les mères porteuses et leurs enfants.

Elle étouffa un sanglot avant de reprendre tandis que Finnick poussait les machines à fond.

_En fait, cette hormone de combativité permet lorsqu'elle est transmise à la descendance, d'apporter de la violence au sujet qui en bénéficie. Donc lorsque l'enfant nait, il est sondé... et s'il porte le gêne c'est bon il est transféré dans une chambre d'hôpital tandis que sa mère retourne au travail. S'il ne porte pas ce gêne, il est incinéré vivant le soir même, en place publique.

_C'est atroce ! M'exclamais-je outrée. Comment un être humain peut-il faire ça ! C'est... c'est horrible. Supprimer des vies pour un gêne de combattant !

_Attends, me coupa-t-elle en levant l'index. Tu ne sais pas encore le pire... Donc je disais, lorsque l'enfant porte le gêne il peut rejoindre une chambre attenante à un laboratoire importé du Treize. Et... Et les chercheurs peuvent donc retirer le gêne de ses cellules internes pour le greffer sur des animaux diverses, des mutations génétiques créées par ces mêmes chercheurs. Ça prodigue donc à Coin des armées de soldats qui n'obéissent qu'à elle et qui sont porteurs de ce gêne combatif. Plus ils combattent, plus ils deviennent hargneux et violents. C'est un cercle vicieux sans fin.

J'ouvris des yeux immenses, écœurée par ce récit. Coin était le vrai monstre dans l'histoire !

_Et que deviennent les enfants à qui l'on retire le gêne ? Demandais-je tremblante de dégout.

_Ils sont aussi incinérés, asséna Johanna en se décalant pour soulager sa jambe droite. En fait, ils le font pour éviter d'avoir des bouches supplémentaires à nourrir... Ce sont des monstres qui cautionnent la violence pour assouvir le Capitole puis Panem tout entier.

* * *

Je recrachais la totalité de ce que contenait mon estomac avant de m'adosser au mur. J'avais terriblement mal au cœur... Comment Prim, Peeta, ma mère et les autres pouvaient supporter ça ! J'étais totalement anéanti lorsque Finnick annonça d'une voix grave :

_Nous arrivons au Quatre. Logiquement il n'est pas sous la coupe de Coin donc je propose que nous nous arrêtions pour refaire le plein de carburant et...

Il se coupa brusquement et se raidit.

_Finnick ! Finnick ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama Johanna tandis que je sautais sur mes pieds pour rejoindre notre ami.

_Regardez, murmura-t-il sonné. Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas elle, pas ça !

Je dévisageais les banderoles à la gloire de la Rébellion qui entouraient les environs du Quatre lorsque mon regard suivit celui du garçon aux yeux verts : juste au dessus de l'entrée de la gare, sur une banderole bleue ciel, une femme d'une vingtaine d'année était écorchée vive et se vidait de son sang.

_Annie non ! Hurla Finnick comme fou. Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi !

Il se coucha sur le sol et fondit en larmes. Annie...

_Annie était la petite amie de Finnick, lâcha Johanna d'une voix morne en venant à mes côtés. Katniss ! Se reprit-elle. Il faut que tu diriges le train jusqu'au Deux ! Remet les machines en marche, il faut faire vite, sinon nous allons nous faire repérer.

_Pourquoi ? Chuchota Finnick totalement dévasté. Pourquoi elle... pourquoi moi ?

_En trahissant Coin, tu as mis fin à la vie de tout tes proches, expliqua Johanna avec son tact légendaire. Il t'ont vu partir avec Katniss Everdeen, dont la tête est mise à prix quatorze millions de dollars. La tienne devrait certainement l'être aussi très bientôt... tout comme celle de Cato et de Gale. Tiens d'ailleurs Katniss... Où sont Cato et Gale ?

_Gale ? Mort. Cato ? Disparu, annonçais-je aux bords des larmes. Je dois atteindre le Capitole le plus vite possible pour prévenir le président Snow des agissements de Coin !

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula lentement. Nous approchions du Deux que nous devions atteindre d'ici trois jours selon les calculs savants de Finnick. Ce type était impressionnant ! Deux jours après avoir découvert le cadavre de Annie pendu au dessus de la gare du Quatre, il était revenu sur pieds pour piloter notre machine de guerre, me permettant d'aider Johanna qui souffrait de violentes douleurs, provoqué par sa grossesse. Finnick avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter des médicaments et je commençais à voir la fin de la réserve arriver à grands pas. Il remarqua mon air contrarié et me demanda :

_Un problème Katniss ?

_La fin de la réserve de médicaments arrive à grands pas et il y a encore trois jours à tenir, lui expliquais-je en rangeant le restant des boites dans l'un de nos sacs de provisions.

_Et Jo' ! S'exclama-t-il en observant le sac qui contenait les remèdes. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à montrer à Katniss ? Le fruit d'une de tes excursion nocturne ?

Johanna opina du chef avant de claquer des doigts et de fouiller dans l'une de ses poches. Elle en ressortit un petit flacon de pilule vertes et un second, contenant pour sa part, des pilules jaunes. Elle me les agita sous le nez sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée ?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? L'interrogeais-je en attrapant le flacon qui contenait les pilules jaunes.

_Je ne sais pas mais c'est la réponse aux brusques changements de comportements de Peeta et de Prim ! Là j'en suis sûre à trois cents pour cents ! Affirma-t-elle d'un ton sûr. C'est pour ça que plus vite nous serons arrivés au Deux, plus vite nous en serons plus sur ces conneries.

_Et comment sais-tu que ce sont bien ces pilules qui changent le comportement de Prim et de Peeta ? La questionnais-je en regardant plus attentivement les cachets que je tenais dans ma main.

_J'ai vu Boggs glisser trois de ces pilules dans le repas de Peeta, il y a de ça quinze jours, me répondit-elle en désignant les pilules vertes. Et il y a de ça dix jours, Coin a donné à Prim une pilule comme celle-ci, continua-t-elle en désignant la boite qui contenait les jaunes. Soi disant pour que sa grossesse se passe sans problèmes... Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais en avoir une aussi et elle m'a dit que ma grossesse se passerait très bien et donc que je n'avais pas besoin de prendre ces cachets. Je te dis Katniss, je suis pratiquement certaine que sans ces cachetons Prim et Peeta reprendrons leurs esprits !

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent de nouveau lorsque Finnick nous annonça que nous étions en vu du Deux. Johanna se racla alors la gorge d'un air gêné.

_Qu'y a-t-il Jo' ? Demanda notre ami en arborant un air perplexe.

_J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer et c'est délicat..., murmura-t-elle en se triturant nerveusement les mains. Katniss promet moi de ne pas t'énerver quoi que je puisse dire...

_Promis, mais accouche ! M'exclamais-je.

_Katniss ! Cria Finnick.

Me rendant compte de ma bourde je présentai mes excuses à Johanna qui entreprit son récit :

_Alors, il y a de ça trois semaines, alors que je volais dans les réserves des Rebelles pour nos réserves personnelles au cas où tu viendrais, j'ai entendu du bruit dans le rayon adjacent à celui dans lequel j'étais. Sur le coup, la curiosité me prit les tripes et je suis donc allée voir qui était ce mystérieux visiteur. Et j'ai eu la surprise de tomber sur Cato.

_Cato ! M'écriais-je surprise.

_Oui, mais laisse moi finir, continua-t-elle. Donc je suis tombée nez à nez avec lui et ma première réaction à été de lui demandé ce qu'il faisait là, sans toi qui plus est, car aux dernières nouvelles vous cheminiez ensemble. Il m'a alors raconté le pourquoi du comment vous vous étiez séparé, qu'il avait eu un mal fou à arriver jusque là et qu'il avait manqué de se faire débusquer deux fois par les hommes de Coin. Il m'a exposé ses plans et j'ai pioché dans la réserve qui t'était destinée pour l'aider à regagner le Deux, où il espérait trouver du soutien et pouvoir se cacher quelques temps afin de se reposer. Il m'a conté toutes vos aventures notamment votre fuite puis la désillusion à la gare, le rapprochement des troupes Rebelles, la mort de Haymitch, tout.

_Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant, affirma Finnick tandis que je lui jetais un regard noir. J'en apprends autant que toi dans l'instant présent.

_Continue, ordonnais-je à Johanna.

_Il est parti à peine vingts minutes plus tard et avant de partir il m'a dit une dernière chose...

_Quoi ? Demandais-je sur les nerfs. Quelque chose de suffisamment peu important pour que tu ne me révèle ça que plus d'une semaine après ton embarquement !

_Il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait abrutie ! Explosa-t-elle.

Il y eu un grand blanc. Finnick sifflota mais cessa immédiatement lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. Ils avaient tous essayé de me le dire au final... Gale, lui, Haymitch... Mais je ne m'étais jamais rendu à l'évidence. Cato m'aimait.

**Cato était amoureux de moi.**

* * *

Tada ! Alors ça vous plait toujours les amis ? À samedi pour la suite ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Alors, j'ai presque terminer d'écrire cette histoire (j'en suis au chapitre dix-neuf) et je pense que cette histoire vous réservera des rebondissements jusque dans les derniers instants. Donc bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Mlle Odair **: merci beaucoup pour ta review. La réaction de Katniss va être assez brève pour le moment... Et il va falloir attendre un peu pour le retour de Cato :p_

* * *

**Chapitre Quinzième : Le bout du reste du monde**

* * *

Le soir même nous arriverons en gare. Finnick, Johanna et moi étions presque dans le Deux. En terrain ami ! Le Capitole n'était qu'à une semaine et demi de marche et à, à peine six heures de train. J'arriverais chez le président Snow avant le quinzième jour de décembre, c'était certain ! Malgré la bonne humeur que Finnick essayait de nous communiquer, je ne pouvais accepter que Johanna m'est cachée aussi longtemps que Cato était passé avant moi au Huit et même qu'elle l'avait aidé ! Sans rien me dire ! Ça ne l'avait même pas choquée qu'il arrive seul, sans moi ? La tension était palpable, pesante. Notre ami commun nous raconta une blague et au moment de la chute, il fut le seul à rire. Excédé, il soupira :

_Bon écoutez les filles, j'en ai ras le bol de vos conneries, donc faites vous la gueule si ça vous chante, mais arrêtez de vous regarder en chiens de faïences ! C'est insupportable !

_Je veux juste que Johanna reconnaisse qu'elle a eu tort de ne pas m'en parler plus tôt, c'est tout, dis-je d'une voix froide. Je ne lui demande pas la lune bordel !

_Johanna ? L'interrogea-t-il en se retournant. Johanna !

* * *

Nous nous précipitâmes vers le corps inanimé de notre amie, paniqués. Je priai pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée au Deux. Là bas, ils lui prodigueront des soins adaptés.

_ Vite Finnick ! Vite ! M'écriai-je. Son pouls est faible !

_Je ne peux pas aller plus vite Katniss ! Me hurla-t-il depuis la cabine du conducteur, nous arriverons dans à peine cinq minutes, courage !

_Johanna, reste parmi nous, s'il te plait, lui murmurai-je anxieuse. Nous avons besoin de toi auprès de nous.

Le train commença alors à ralentir. Je me redressai et lorsque Finnick arrêta la machine je sautais sur le quai en hurlant :

_S'il vous plait ! Nous avons besoin d'aide ! Nous avons une femme enceinte inconsciente à bord du train !

Les gens continuèrent à passer devant moi sans s'arrêter ni même sans me regarder. Le Deux était une société diablement avancée, mais l'hypocrisie des gens était sans faille. Au Douze j'aurai crié ça, la moitié du district serait venue à mon secours. Mais pas ici. Le Deux aurait pu être une capitale d'une de ces anciennes sociétés, au temps des Amériques ou encore de l'Europe. Une vieille femme s'arrêta à ma hauteur :

_Vous cherchez quelque chose mademoiselle ?

_Oui, un médecin ou une soigneuse ! M'exclamai-je paniquée. Mon amie enceinte, vient de faire un malaise, et son pouls est faible !

_Je vous appelle une ambulance qui la conduira à l'hôpital, déclara la femme avant de sortir un téléphone portable d'une taille minuscule.

* * *

Un hôpital... le top des soins disponibles dans Panem. Certes, la qualité ne devait pas valoir celle du Capitole, mais le Deux était lui aussi à la pointe de la technologie. Chaque année il gagnait le concours du district le plus évolué tandis que le Douze terminait toujours dernier. Finnick sortit du train en portant Johanna comme il pouvait. L'ambulance appelée par la vieille femme arriva quelques instants plus tard. Les ambulanciers nous embarquèrent avec notre amie et à peine l'ambulance fut arrêtée que des infirmiers prirent en charge la jeune femme. J'attendis dans le couloir assise à même le sol, les flacons de pilules jaunes et vertes entre les mains. Je me sentais terriblement impuissante et je détestais ça. Si j'avais pu, je me serais levée et j'aurais piqué un sprint dans les couloirs des urgences en hurlant comme une possédée.

Finnick revint de la machine café avec deux gobelets fumant. Il m'en tandis un et au même moment, un médecin sortit du bloc opératoire où ils avaient conduit Johanna.

_Docteur, comment va-t-elle ? Le questionna-t-il inquiet.

_Son état est stable jeune homme. Je ne pourrais vous en dire plus avant qu'elle ne ce soit réveillée...

_Pouvons-nous la voir s'il vous plait ? Le suppliais-je d'une voix brisée.

_Seulement quelques minutes, céda-t-il. Il lui faut du repos. Vous n'aurez qu'à repasser la voir ce soir.

Finnick le remercia alors que je m'engouffrais dans sa chambre. Le choc me cloua sur place. Voir mon amie, si pleine de vie, si courageuse, là, allongée, inconsciente, faible, impuissante, sur ce lit froid. C'était trop dur ! Je fondis en larmes tout en me laissant tomber sur la chaise à son chevet. Il me rejoint et me prit par le bras :

_Viens Katniss... Allons nous changer les idées en ville. Je te propose une sortie au parc d'attractions, je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais vu de parc d'attractions !

* * *

Je me laissais entraîner sans opposer aucune résistance. Nous atteignîmes le plus grand parc d'attractions de la ville, enfin selon les affiches situées au dessus de l'entrée. Finnick m'emmena faire des tours de maison fantôme, de grand huit, d'auto-tamponneuses mais rien ne fit rire, ne me fit sourire. Alors il me ramena à l'hôpital et notre attente dans le couloir recommença.

Mes pensées dérivèrent sur Cato. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à moi ? M'aimait-il vraiment ? Avait-il retrouver sa famille adoptive ? Avait-il atteint le Capitole ? Était-il dans le Deux ? Et Prim... Avait-elle reprit ses esprits ? C'était-elle rendu compte de toutes les horreurs commise par Coin au nom d'une révolution dont elle n'avait jamais compris les enjeux ? Et Peeta ? Se souvenait-il de notre vie d'avant ? Savait-il vraiment que j'avais coupé les ponts entre nous ? Finnick m'observa et sourit :

_À quoi tu penses ?

_À tout et à rien, éludais-je en soupirant.

_Viens, allons manger un morceau à la cafétéria, enfin depuis trois heures que l'on attend dans ce couloir... je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai vraiment faim ! En plus il paraît que leurs cookies salés sont excellents ! J'aimerais goûter ceux à la moutarde et aux oignons...

Nous descendîmes donc à la cafétéria pour assouvir l'envie de mon ami. Il commanda donc ces fameux cookies moutarde-oignons tandis que j'optais pour un classique jambon-beurre. Je le mangeais du bout des lèvres alors que Finnick dévorais son repas à pleine dents. J'avais presque envie de vomir en voyant cette espèce de mixture écœurante, qui osait salir le nom de cookies, qu'il ingurgitait à une vitesse folle. Lorsqu'il eut ENFIN fini cet atroce spectacle, il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose :

_Katniss, tu sais tout à l'heure quand nous sommes allés au parc d'attractions ? Nous sommes bien passés devant un laboratoire d'analyses, non ?

_Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention Finnick, désolée...

_Mais si ! Donc, si je retrouve le nom de ce laboratoire, tu pourrais y amener les pilules récupérées par Johanna, pour qu'elles soient analysées ! De cette façon nous serrons si elles sont à l'origine des changements de comportements de Peeta et de Prim.

_Oui, m'exclamais-je en me relevant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Viens, allons trouver ce laboratoire !

* * *

Je l'entrainais par la main hors de l'hôpital et nous parcourûmes le chemin jusqu'au parc d'attraction en à peine dix minutes avant de nous stopper devant une grande enseigne qui annonçait : « _Laboratoires d'analyses Hardravers _». Hardravers ! Le père adoptif de Cato s'appelait Mark Hardravers !

_Finnick ! M'exclamais-je. Il faut parler au dirigeant de cet endroit ! C'est le père adoptif de Cato ! Il pourrait peut-être nous informer sur son fils ! Allons y !

Nous nous ruâmes à l'intérieur et nous demandâmes à l'hôtesse d'accueil, s'il nous était possible de parler à monsieur Hardravers. Elle l'appela et quelques instants plus tard nous permit de nous rendre dans son bureau, situé au second étage. Nous prîmes les escaliers étant donné que j'avais encore et toujours du mal à supporter les ascenseurs. Nous arrivâmes devant une immense porte en acajou et Finnick toqua deux coups sec auquel une voix répondit aimablement : « entrez ! ». L'intérieur du bureau était immense et luxueusement décoré. Un homme brun grisonnant, environ la cinquantaine, travaillait sur l'immense bureau en chêne clair.

_Mark Hardravers ? Demanda mon ami après s'être raclé la gorge.

_Lui même, dit-il en levant la tête avant de nous adresser un grand sourire. Vous devez être Katniss Everdeen, mademoiselle ? Et vous monsieur, Finnick Odair ?

_Oui, mais comment connaissez-vous nos noms ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant dans l'un de ses couteux fauteuils en cuir beige.

_Finnick Odair, qui ne connait pas le nom de l'un des gagnants des Hunger Games ? Et vous mademoiselle, votre acte de bravoure, de courage, pour sauver votre petite sœur des périls des Jeux ! Vous ne savez pas l'effet que vous avez créer ici-même en faisant ça. Cato s'est lui aussi porté volontaire, il était sûr de gagner... Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, peut après votre Moisson... Il disait que vous étiez une survivante, que vous risquiez de poser problème pour sa victoire, que dans votre œil, il y avait cette lueur de combattante. Il vous respectait pour ça. Et quand je vous vois devant moi, que je me dis que vous avez traversé tout Panem pour fuir cette Rébellion, que vous avez tout laissez derrière vous, y compris mon fils, que vous aviez emporté avec vous, tout comme votre ami Gale, je me dis que ce n'est pas sans raisons. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ici ?

_Je me dois de porter un message au président Snow, lui confiais-je d'une voix sure. Il doit se préparer à riposter à une attaque prochaine. Si Coin, prenait le contrôle de Panem, ce serait une catastrophe ! J'ai fait une erreur en m'opposant au système. Le gouvernement actuel ne doit pas tomber.

_Et pourquoi cela ? Je trouvais vos motivations justes mademoiselle.

_Question de sécurité intellectuelle.

_Oui, évidemment, la sécurité intellectuelle, répéta-t-il. C'est étonnant de la part d'une personne originaire de la Veine, de penser au confort de la population toute entière. C'est encore plus remarquable pour une personne de seize ans. Pourquoi avez-vous tenu à me voir ?

_Pour ça, annonçais-je but en blanc, en posant les flacons de pilules sur son bureau. Ce sont des pilules qu'une de mes amies a subtiliser à la présidente des Rebelles. Elle en donnait régulièrement à Prim et à Peeta et nous pensons que ça les gardais sous sa coupe, qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

_Je vais vous les analyser gratuitement, annonça Mark. Et si vous avez besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit, ma femme et moi nous ferons un plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre domaine sur les hauteurs sud de la ville. Tenez, prenez ma carte de visite et mon adresse. Vous n'aurez qu'à repasser demain, je devrais avoir fini de m'occuper de ces petites choses.

* * *

Nous ressortîmes du laboratoire et une fois dehors Finnick rangea les cartes dans sa poche de jean et nous repartîmes vers l'hôpital.

_Tu as vu la photo sur son bureau ? Me questionna mon ami.

_Non, à vrai dire je n'ai pas trop fait attention à la décoration ambiante.

_C'était une photo représentant trois personnes : Mark, une femme blonde, certainement la sienne et un gamin d'à peine cinq ans, blond lui aussi, les yeux bleus, rieur.

_Cato, affirmais-je sure de moi.

_Très certainement, viens allons voir si Johanna s'est réveillée !

Lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin l'étage où se situait la chambre de notre ami, un médecin nous barra la route :

_Vous êtes les amis de la jeune femme enceinte arrivée ce matin ?

_Oui, pourquoi ? Questionna Finnick. Elle s'est réveillée ?

_Et bien..., commença l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Nous lui avons administré des vitamines pour que son enfant ne souffre pas de l'inconscience de sa mère et...

_Et ? L'encourageais-je à continuer.

_Elle a fait une réaction violente, dû au fait que son corps ne parvenait pas à assimiler les vitamines, et je suis navré de devoir vous présentez mes plus sincères condoléances, car la mère et l'enfant n'ont pas survécu. Nous avons tous essayer mais...

Je m'éloignais de l'homme à grands pas. L'information venait de percuter dans mon cerveau.

**Johanna était morte.**

* * *

Tada ! J'espère que vous trouvez toujours l'histoire à votre goût. À samedi pour la suite ? Laissez moi une petite review avant de partir si le cœur vous en dit =)


	16. Chapter 16

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos alertes et vos mises en favoris. Comme vous le savez la fin approche, après ce chapitre il n'en reste que trois + l'épilogue. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Aly **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas.. Tu auras la suite :p_

* * *

**Chapitre Seizième : Remise à niveau et retour du guerrier**

* * *

Finnick et moi nous retrouvâmes à la sortie de l'hôpital alors qu'une pluie battante et un violent orage giflaient l'espace urbain. Je m'assis sur le palier humide, complètement effondrée par la mort de mon amie. Finnick vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et je me réfugiai dans ses bras, grelottant de froid.

_Que faisons nous désormais ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix fatiguée.

_Je pense que nous devrions aller voir Mark Hardravers, me dit-il en extirpant son adresse de la poche de son jean délavé. Après tout il ne nous reste que ça à faire et n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il se ferait une joie de nous accueillir ?

_Où habite-il ?

_Quinze, domaine du Château d'entre Mers, région sud du district Deux. Ça fait une sacrée trotte à pied... Je dirais un kilomètre et demi soit presque une heure de marche sous cette pluie battante. Tu as de la monnaie ? Nous pourrions prendre un taxi...

_Je suis complètement à sec et toi ? Le questionnais-je grelottant de plus belle.

_J'ai cinq dollars, en petite monnaie, c'est même pas la peine de prendre un taxi... Nous ferions à peine cents mètres.

Je me levai et m'élançai sous la pluie. Finnick dû courir pour me rattraper.

* * *

Lorsque nous atteignîmes les grilles de la propriétés nous étions tout deux morts de froid. J'allumai l'interphone et lançai d'un ton cassé :

_Oui bonsoir monsieur Hardravers, ici Katniss Everdeen et Finnick Odair, vous nous avez dit ce matin que si nous avions besoin d'un toit nous pourrions venir chez vous et en effet, nous avons besoin d'un toit donc...

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et au loin, sur le perron, deux silhouettes apparurent. Nous courûmes alors nous mettre à l'abri.

_Vous êtes fous d'être montés sous cette pluie torrentielle ! S'exclama la femme blonde que j'imaginais être la femme de Mark. Rentrez donc ! Domestiques ! Amenez leurs des serviettes, de quoi ce changer et du potage chaud !

Et elle repartit, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

_Excusez là, Virginie est parfois assez imprévisible, s'excusa Mark gêné tandis que les domestiques arrivèrent avec la commande de leur maîtresse. Vous souhaiteriez aussi prendre un bain je suppose ? Jordan, Gaby, montrez leurs les chambres d'amis où ils séjourneront s'il vous plait.

_Tout de suite monsieur Hardravers, répondit le plus grand des deux. Mademoiselle, monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Nous montâmes les escaliers en marbre blanc et la petite fille, qui devait à peine avoir douze ans s'arrêta devant une porte double en ébène laqué.

_La chambre de mademoiselle est ici, celle de monsieur est plus loin.

J'entrai dans cette superbe pièce qui devait être aussi grande que ma maison de la Veine. La moquette qui composait le sol était d'une blancheur étincelante, les murs en bois massifs étaient décorés de tableaux de grands maître et un lit gigantesque trônait au milieu de la pièce. C'était terriblement impersonnel. Devant ma moue septique la petite servante s'exclama :

_Si la chambre de mademoiselle ne la satisfait pas entièrement, je peux vous préparez une autre chambre. Madame serait très en colère si je n'avais pas contenté notre invitée.

_Non, cette chambre est parfaite ! La rassurais-je. Puis-je prendre un bain ?

_Oui mademoiselle, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. La salle de bain se trouve derrière la porte là bas. Suivez moi je vous en prie.

Je suivis la gamine qui ouvrit la porte du fond de la pièce et j'entrai dans une salle de bain immaculée dont la taille de la baignoire était égale à celle d'une piscine. La petite fille me remit des serviettes propres et s'éclipsa discrètement. Je me plongeais dans une eau claire, délicieusement parfumée dont la chaleur me parcouru instantanément. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restais dans ce bain, le meilleur que je n'avais jamais pris.

* * *

Lorsque je ressortis de la salle d'eau, j'eus la surprise de trouver trois femmes d'âge moyen et la petite servante qui m'attendait dans la pièce principale.

_Madame a jugé bon de vous envoyez ces dames pour améliorer votre apparence qui selon elle serait désastreuse. Je vous laisse donc entre leurs mains. Le repas sera servit à vingt-deux heures précises. Ne soyez pas en retard.

La gamine s'éclipsa et les trois femmes se rapprochèrent de moi tels des loups sur leur proie.

_Regardez moi ces jambes qui n'ont pas vu de cire depuis au moins un an !

_Et ces queues de rats qui lui servent de cheveux !

_Et ce corps si maigre, si peu attirant ! Mais ne t'en fais pas nous allons arranger tout ça chérie !

À ce moment là le bal des tenues, des produits de soins commença. On me tartinait de crèmes diverses et variée, on m'épilait à la cire mes poils dix fois trop longs et surtout l'on m'inspectait sous toutes les coutures. Après avoir enduré tout ça l'on passais à la seconde étape : la préparation en elle même. Je crus que la coiffeuse allait mourir lorsqu'elle détaillait mes cheveux :

_Regardez moi ça, des cheveux totalement dévitalisés, coupés n'importe comment, la coupe n'a même plus de forme ! Et ces queues de rats ! C'est atroce ! Tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec ça moi ?

_Dépêche toi Charlotte ! Mademoiselle se doit d'être prête pour dix heures précises !

_Si je peux me permettre, les interrompis-je. Je pense que vous devriez opter pour un chignon, je ne veux pas vous apprendre votre métier... Mais je pense que ça pourrait être joli.

_Vraiment mademoiselle ? Me demanda Charlotte l'air ravie. Vous êtes géniale !

_Si vous le dîtes.

Elle me sépara les cheveux en une multitudes de mèches qu'elle tressa savamment avant de les rassembler sur le sommet de mon crâne. Ensuite, elle s'appliqua à fixer les mèches rebelles à l'aide de pinces plates et de laque. Elle rajouta un nuage de paillettes, qui rendit l'œuvre scintillante. Le dépaysement était total. La seconde femme me força à enfiler une robe noire au dos nu et au décolté si prononcé qu'il montrait presque l'intégralité de ma poitrine. Et à mettre des talons ! Ciel, je n'avais jamais porté de talons aiguilles, alors me retrouver avec dix centimètres de ces horreurs. C'était une superbe catastrophe. Il fut dix heures précises lorsqu'elles me lâchèrent dans le couloir, très fière de ce qu'elles avaient fait de moi.

Je tombais sur Finnick qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

_Katniss ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce look ?

_Mon nouveau look... du moins pour ce soir..., lui expliquais-je gentiment. La maîtresse de maison ne tenait pas à avoir une souillon à table visiblement...

_En tout cas tu es magnifique !

_Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui souris-je en détaillant son costume gris clair assortie à une chemise du même vert que ses yeux, du plus bel effet.

* * *

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la salle à manger, Virginie s'exclama :

_Oh mademoiselle Everdeen vous êtes ravissante ! J'ai bien fait de vous envoyer mes soigneuses personnelles. Vous êtes très bien aussi monsieur Odair, ne faites pas cette moue boudeuse. Asseyez vous donc, continua-t-elle enjouée. Prenez donc une coupe de champagne ! Et quelques toasts !

Pendant toute la durée de l'apéritif, je me promenais dans la salle à mangée, à la gloire de Cato : toutes les vitrines renfermaient des photos du garçon, de sa tendre enfance jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour les Jeux. Les murs étaient tapissés de photos, de peintures réalisées par diverses artistes et des articles de journaux éparpillés sur les multiples boudoirs et tables basses que contenait la pièce. Cato semblait être un dieu vivant, du moins pour ses parents, que je savais adoptifs. En passant à table, je posai une question qui me brulait les lèvres :

_Monsieur Hardravers, où sont les parents biologiques de Cato ?

Un froid tomba sur la table. Virginie étouffa un sanglot tandis que Mark déglutit avant de dire d'un ton peu assuré :

_Et bien, comment dire... Allons droit au but : Cato est le fils de la sœur de Virginie, Madeleine Sporange et de Fabrice Vaudeville, tout deux sélectionnés pour représenter le Deux dans les cinquante-sixième Hunger Games. Madeleine était très jeune à l'époque, elle avait dix-sept ans et Fabrice dix-huit. Elle était déjà enceinte lorsqu'elle a été sélectionnée...

_Mais elle ne le savait pas, continua Virginie. Elle a été prises d'horribles contractions alors qu'il ne restait plus que six tributs, tous des tributs de carrières... Elle a donné naissance au gamin, mais ça l'a tuée... Un hovercraft l'a récupéré en même temps que la dépouille de ma chère sœur et le gosse m'a ensuite été confié. J'avais vingt-sept ans et Mark trente-trois ! Nos carrières respectives nous accaparaient au plus haut point, alors j'ai longtemps songé à le proposer à l'adoption. Il m'aurait rapporté gros, mais ma mère m'a rappelée que je me devais à de le garder, en mémoire de ma défunte sœur. Cependant, elle m'a fait promettre de ne jamais lui révéler la vérité. Et ce quoi qu'il advienne.

_En grandissant, Cato a développé un intérêt surnaturel pour les Jeux, reprit Mark. Il les suivait avec plus d'attention qu'un habitant du Capitole. Alors, lorsqu'il a eu dix ans, nous l'avons inscrit au centre d'entrainement sud. Il est sorti majeur de promotion chaque année, il faisait notre fierté...

_TA fierté, le coupa Virginie d'un ton sec. Je n'ai jamais voulu le laisser s'entrainer. Les Jeux m'avait déjà prit ma sœur, hors de question qu'ils prennent aussi, l'enfant pour lequel j'avais sacrifié toute mon ambition professionnelle. Je pensais qu'il voudrait faire Pacificateur... Comme mon père...

_Le sujet est clos, ordonna son mari d'un ton cassant.

* * *

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence morne malgré tous les efforts de Finnick pour ramener une humeur, disons moins massacrante. À la fin du repas, Mark monta s'enfermer dans son bureau tandis que Virginie alluma la télévision.

_Vous partirez demain, déclara-t-elle. Avant l'heure du dîner... Il en va de soi.

_Comme vous désirez madame, fis-je d'un ton trempé d'ironie.

_Katniss..., menaça Finnick. Pas ici... ni maintenant.

_Mais enfin Finnick ! Tentais-je de me justifier devant tant d'injustice.

_Non, ça suffit ! Me coupa-t-il d'un ton dur. Nous discuterons de ça plus tard, quand tu seras calme.

_Je vais me coucher, décidais-je finalement, résignée. Bonne nuit.

Je sortis du salon d'un pas rapide et me perdit dans les couloirs lorsqu'au détour de l'un d'eux, je tombais sur la petite domestique qui m'avait conduit dans ma chambre :

_Oh petite ! La hélais-je. Peux-tu me reconduire dans le hall s'il te plait ?

_Bien sûr mademoiselle... Suivez moi mademoiselle, s'empressa-t-elle de me dire. Par ici.

* * *

Elle me ramena dans le grand hall de marbre, remplie de sculptures luxueuses et probablement hors de prix.

Comme j'avais terriblement mal aux pieds, je pris mes chaussures à la main et alors que je m'apprêtais à remonter l'escalier, une voix retentit derrière mon dos :

_Tiens, tiens... Le Geai Moqueur de Panem aurait-il retourné sa veste ?

Un frisson me glaça l'échine. Je connaissais cette voix par cœur et je saurai la reconnaître entre mille. Je balançai mes escarpins au loin et me retournai pour courir me blottir dans les bras de celui qui hantait mes nuits. Il m'accepta volontiers quoique un peu maladroitement.

_Espèce de sale gosse ! chuchotais-je à son oreille.

** Je pouvais enfin serrer Cato dans mes bras. Je l'avais ENFIN retrouvé.**

* * *

Tada ! Et oui, le retour du héros ^^ La prochain chapitre sera un pur chapitre de Cato x Katniss, donc je vais essayer de ne pas être trop dans la guimauve, mais un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ça ne fait pas de mal, si ?


	17. Chapter 17

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

* * *

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Je vous avais annoncé, la semaine dernière, un chapitre pur Cato x Katniss... le voici donc avec un peu (beaucoup ?) de guimauve en prévision. J'espère encore une fois que le lemon reste plausible... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Fan de twilight **: merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Et oui, la fin est mignonne (en même temps Cato est l'un des personnages principaux de cette histoire donc il fallait bien qu'il revienne^.^)_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Septième : Histoires de sentiments**

Je le tenais dans mes bras et je ne l'aurais lâché pour rien au monde. Après tant de péripéties, je retrouvais ENFIN Cato. Nos retrouvailles furent silencieuses mais intenses. Au final, il m'avait tellement manqué... surtout après la mort de Gale, lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule, allongée sous cet érable, complètement à bout de force. Le revoir là, juste devant moi était véritablement trop beau pour être vrai. Dans quelques instants j'allais me réveiller, seule, dans le grand lit de l'une des dizaines de chambres d'amis de sa maison. Maison, d'où j'allais être chassée, demain avant le repas du soir. Pourtant lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il se tenait toujours là.

_Alors tu es réellement revenu ? Lui demandais-je, si bas que je doutais qu'il m'ait entendu.

_Oui, je suis réellement revenu, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

_Tu m'as manqué... tu le sais ça hein ? M'assurais-je d'une voix mi enjouée, mi triste.

_Oui, je le sais... mais je devais m'en aller ! Je l'avais promis à Gale ! Si ça devenait trop ambigüe entre nous, je devais mettre les voiles...

_Oui, mais tu m'as laissé crever de faim après la mort de Gale ! Qui au passage m'a tout raconté ! Tu n'aurais pas pu... je ne sais pas moi, me le dire directement ! Au lieu de tout sous entendre et de me laisser là comme une pauvre conne !

_Mais j'ai essayé de te le dire ! S'indigna-t-il. Tu fermais les yeux sur tout ! C'est comme la fois où tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec Peeta dans une salle de classe ! Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu étais trop bien pour moi !

_Je n'ai jamais voulue que tu le prennes comme ça ! Lui hurlais-je tandis que mon maquillage coulait librement sur mes joues. Parce que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre mais je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Maintenant je le sais ! JE T'AIME CATO !

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, tout en arborant son sempiternel sourire en coin. Pour toute réponse il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'était un baiser fougueux, refoulé depuis bien longtemps et dans tout ça, aucune tendresse. Juste de la haine, de la colère, de la frustration, du regret et une passion inébranlable. Sa langue vint taquiner la mienne, me faisant totalement perdre pied. Nous tentâmes à tour de rôle de prendre le contrôle l'un sur l'autre, sans succès. Deux tempéraments de feu s'affrontaient. Nous dûmes nous séparer quelques instants plus tard, lorsque l'air commença à manquer. À regret, il me reposa sur le sol glacé.

_Reste là princesse, je passe chercher quelques affaires et nous dormirons à l'hôtel... J'ai pensé à prendre une seconde chambre... au cas où Gale serait avec toi... mais elle servira pour Finnick.

Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, un sac de sport plein à craquer sur une épaule et les affaires de Finnick, ainsi que les miennes dans les bras.

_Viens, nous partons maintenant.

_Attends ! Finnick est toujours aux prises avec ta mère..., m'exclamais-je en remettant tant bien que mal mes chaussures.

_Virginie n'est pas ma mère ! Répliqua-t-il en colère. Elle ne l'a jamais été.

_Alors tu sais..., commençais-je étonnée. Mais comment ?

_Ça doit faire deux heures que j'attends dans ce hall et tu poses tes questions avec autant de discrétion qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, donc bon... Vu que je ne suis pas stupide j'ai compris très vite... Au fond j'avais un doute mais désormais c'est sûr.

_De quoi es-tu sûr jeune coq ? Demanda une voix horripilante derrière nous.

_De tout Virginie, coupa le beau blond d'une voix glaciale. Finnick, nous partons. Libre à toi de venir ou non, ponctua-t-il en posant les sacs de mon ami sur le sol étincelant.

_Mark ! Mark ! Le gamin veut partir avec mes invités ! S'exclama Virginie d'une voix suraigüe. Empêche le ! Empêche le !

_Bon j'en ai assez ! Je m'arrache ! Décida-t-il en m'empoignant par la main.

* * *

Nous franchîmes la porte d'entrée et nous nous élançâmes à travers la nuit froide qui s'étalait à perte de vue.

_Oh ! Et ! Attendez moi ! S'exclama Finnick en courant à toute jambes vers nous, les hurlements de Virginie en fond sonore. Où allons-nous maintenant ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il parvint à notre hauteur.

_Aucune idée, lui répondit Cato. Mais le plus loin possible de cet endroit !

_Je croyais que nous allions à l'hôtel ? M'étonnais-je.

_J'ai bluffé... Mais aurais-tu quitté le luxe de la maison de Mark pour venir crapahuter dans la boue, avec le garçon qui t'a laissé seule et mourante ?

_Même si le garçon en question est un sale gosse, oui sans hésiter puisse que ce garçon est celui que j'aime. Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir comme ça, tu sais... Ce n'est pas sain comme relation, tu devrais le savoir !

_Je tenterais de m'en souvenir, répliqua-t-il vexé.

Nous arrivâmes dans le centre-ville du Deux, et à notre grand désespoir, tout les hôtels étaient complets. Alors nous nous installâmes sous un grand chêne, et je vins me blottir dans les bras de celui qui m'avait tant manqué.

_Tu sais bébé, me chuchota-t-il. J'aurais préféré que l'on fasse ça dans une grande chambre, juste pour nous deux, mais si tu veux, on le fait directement... là de suite.

_Avec Finnick aux premières loges ? Dans tes rêves chéri, lui lançais-je moqueuse.

_Mais je me ferais discret ! Promis ce dernier. Vous en oublierez même que j'existe ! Dans une autre vie j'étais un arbre, alors vous voyez...

_Oui bah l'arbre il arrête sinon il va finir en prospectus ! Dis-je d'un ton sec.

_Ciel ! Pourquoi tant de violence ? Je suis un pauvre arbre innocent moi et... Bon sang de bois ! Des Pacificateurs ! Ta tante a fait ça vite Cato !

_Courrez ! M'écriais-je paniquée.

* * *

Nous fuîmes à travers la ville, puis parmi les arbres composant la forêt alentour. Après une bonne heure de course effrénée, nous nous arrêtâmes à bout de souffle.

_Il faut gagner le Capitole au plus vite, décréta le blond en s'adossant contre un vieil arbre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être la proie... En général je suis plutôt le prédateur dans l'histoire...

_Merci je m'en étais rendu compte, lui lança Finnick dont les yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Katniss tu prends le premier tour de garde ?

_Sans soucis, lui répondis-je en souriant.

_Je prends celui après toi princesse, me murmura Cato avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, précédé de peu par le garçon de la mer.

Le temps défilait inlassablement. Rien ne venaient perturber le sommeil de mes compères. Seuls les ronflements irréguliers de Finnick rompaient le silence environnant. Un sacré numéro celui là... D'un côté s'il ne m'avait pas suivie je ne sais pas ci je serais arrivée jusqu'ici aujourd'hui... En vérité certainement pas. Je regardais l'heure sur la montre de Cato... Minuit vingt-neuf. Il était temps pour moi de dormir...

_Cato, lui murmurais-je en le secouant doucement. Il faut que tu prennes la relève de la garde !

_Oui amour... oui, marmonna-t-il en se retournant dans son sommeil.

Je soupirais lourdement avant de le secouer pour de bon :

_Non ! Tout de suite !

_Ça va, ça va... c'est bon... je suis réveillé ! Me dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Tu aurais pu faire plus doucement quand même, pesta-t-il en s'étirant.

Il s'adossa au sapin le plus proche tandis que je me m'installais sur ses genoux. Cato passait sa main dans mes cheveux l'air pensif :

_Demain, il faudra nous mettre en route pour le Capitole. En nous éloignant des routes nous pourrons y être dans une semaine.

* * *

Ce fut le soleil qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Curieusement, Finnick et Cato dormaient encore eux aussi. Lorsque je compris ce que cela signifiait je commençais à houspiller le garçon du Quatre :

_Bon sang Finnick ! Tu étais sensé surveiller les alentours pendant que Cato et moi dormions ! Pas sommeiller comme un loir sur une buche ! Dépêchez vous ! Il faut nous mettre en route. Nous avons une semaine de marche à écouler en cinq jours !

Je repris mon souffle à la fin de ma tirade tandis que les garçons s'affairaient déjà pour effacer les traces de notre nuit dans cette forêt. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions déjà en route pour la résidence du président Snow.

_Nous allons longer le fleuve jusqu'au Un et ensuite nous couperons à travers la plaine, déclara Cato en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux, si toutefois s'était possible.

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent lorsque les barrières d'or du Un se dressèrent devant nous. Nous avions plutôt bien avancé et Finnick, en bon mathématicien refoulé, prédisait notre arrivée avec un jour d'avance sur les cinq prévu. Cato décida donc de nous accorder une petite pause dans un des luxueux hôtels du Un. Nous investîmes donc clandestinement deux chambres dont les occupants devaient être en promenade dépensière. Pas plus de trois heures avait décidé le blond. Je me retrouvais donc assise sur un lit king-size dont les draps étaient en soie et le sol en poils de chameau tressés. La dernière mode au Capitole selon Finnick, qui s'avérait en plus d'être un bon mathématicien, être un expert fiable en matière de mode. Ce dernier nous laissa, Cato et moi, à nous installer à notre aise, en particulier prendre une bonne douche, tandis qu'il allait faire de même de son côté.

Lorsque je ressortis de la douche, la première VRAIE douche que je prenais depuis un sacré bout de temps, le blond se trouvait étendu de tout son long sur le superbe couvre-lit bordeaux de l'hôtel.

_Debout marmotte ! M'exclamais-je en lui sautant dessus.

Il sursauta avant d'éclater de rire :

_Et bien chaton, tu demeure assez entreprenantes sous tes apparences de sainte-nitouche.

_Chaton ? Relevais-je assez amusée. Le grand Cato serait-il capable de faire preuve d'un tant soit peu de tendresse, sous ses airs de grande brute ?

_Le grand Cato est capable de tout. Y compris de te faire monter aux rideaux. Et même mieux que ce cher Peeta !

_Prétentieux ! Le réprimais-je en m'installant à califourchon sur lui. Nous allons voir ça...

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Capitole », Cato avait pris la direction des opérations. Il mordillait tendrement mon cou, tout en me retirant, prestement, mon tee-shirt. Je m'efforçais de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, lorsqu'il dégrafa souplement mon soutien-gorge. Je gémis lorsqu'il commença à suçoter mon mamelon gauche et je pus le voir sourire contre ma poitrine. Je défis alors sa ceinture et attaquait à me débattre avec sa braguette qu'il fit finalement céder d'une main. Une érection non négligeable se distinguait à travers son boxer. Le beau blond devait être terriblement à l'étroit. Je sursautais alors qu'il me débarrassait de mon pantalon ainsi que de ma petite culotte humide. Je me détendis immédiatement lorsqu'il introduit deux doigts dans mon intimité. Il fit quelques va et viens, très lentement, et je dus étouffer contre son torse, le gémissement puissant qui passa la barrière de mes lèvres. Alors qu'il retira sa main, son boxer traversa la pièce et mon regard l'incita à passer à la suite des opérations.

Il me pénétra avec une douceur étonnante pour un colosse de cette envergure et ses va et viens durent doux et cadencés. L'orgasme me vint assez rapidement et tout de suite après s'être retiré, Cato s'effondra sur moi.

_Tant de douceur pour un grand méchant garçon comme toi, c'est étonnant, me moquais-je en caressant tendrement ses cheveux ébouriffés.

_Si tu ne demandes que ça, la prochaine fois je peux te mettre la misère tu sais...

_Nous verrons et encore je...

** _Germaine, où as-tu mis les clés de la chambre ? Demanda la voix d'un vieil homme derrière la porte.**

* * *

Ahah ! Cato et Katniss nus dans un grand lit et les occupants de la chambre s'apprêtent à y rentrer de nouveau ^^ À samedi pour la suite ;) Je vous promets plus d'actions et plus du tout de guimauve. ^.^


	18. Chapter 18

**L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Je m'excuse de ce retard monstre mais mon ordinateur à du être réparé. L'écran ne s'allumait plus ! Donc voici le chapitre 18 pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue samedi. Pour mon autre histoire il faudra attendre samedi pour avoir le chapitre 9. Bref, bientôt la fin mes chers lecteurs ! Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de l'histoire. Après vous aurez le droit à un épilogue :) Bon pour vous remettre de la guimauve du précédent chapitre, je vous en propose un bourré d'action. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Huitième : Avalanches en tout genres et Odyssée Fantastique**

* * *

Nous nous dépêchâmes de nous rhabiller et pendant ce temps les occupants de la chambre bataillaient durement avec la porte, devant laquelle, Cato avait installé une commode pour retarder l'entrée du vieux couple.

_Allez Katniss grouille toi ! Me pria-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre. Nous allons descendre par la gouttière !

_Tu es complètement malade ! M'écriai-je en m'y agrippant cependant.

_Le monde appartient aux malades ! Acheva-t-il en me poussant pour me faire glisser. Finnick ! Hurla-t-il en tambourinant à la fenêtre voisine. Nous partons ! Viens !

Le garçon du Quatre descendit lui aussi à la gouttière et nous quittâmes le Un en courant à travers les étroites rues pavées. Tout à coup, Finnick tomba lourdement sur un terre-plein et dans son bras, retentit un craquement sinistre.

_Finnick ! Ça va ? Dis-je en me laisser tomber à ses côtés.

_J'ai terriblement mal au bras gauche, mais ça va aller, me rassura-t-il en se relevant péniblement. Il faut sortir d'ici, et après nous nous occuperons de moi !

Des Pacificateurs coururent vers nous, nous hurlant de ne pas bouger. Cato nous entraina vers un immense parc fleurit.

_Tentons de les semer là-dedans ! Décida-t-il en sautant souplement par dessus la barrière.

Nous courûmes pendant une bonne heure pour échapper à cette tribue de Pacificateurs et nous dûmes nous arrêter car Finnick semblait vraiment mal au point :

_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre de médicaments ? Le questionna Cato en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Nous pourrions te donner un puissant remède, pour anesthésier ton bras et donc ne plus te faire ressentir la douleur.

_Le mieux serait qu'on m'opère, mais seuls les chirurgiens du Capitole peuvent faire ça sans me laisser de séquelles. En attendant je vais me maintenir le bras en écharpe. Si nous marchons vite, nous serrons au Capitole dans deux jours. Il faut tenter le coup, car je vous rappelle que Coin avait décidé d'avancer son attaque. Elle attaquera six jours avant Noël !

_Et c'est maintenant que tu nous l'annonce ! M'exclamais-je. Il faut partir immédiatement !

Il commençait à faire nuit lorsque nous dépassâmes les grilles dorées du district du luxe. Nous nous abritâmes sous le couvert des arbres les plus proches et Cato alluma un feu pour nous éclairer tandis que je donnais à Finnick, des cachets sensés l'aider à reprendre des forces. Nous grignotâmes sans faim la baguette dérobée par le blond, qui semblait agacé :

_Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui demandais-je, le front plissé.

_J'en ai marre de cette cavale sans fin ! Il faut nous remettre en route ! Plus vite nous aurons prévenu Snow, plus vite nous pourrons retrouver nos vies d'avant dans nos districts respectifs !

_Je te rappelle que le mien a été détruit ! Explosais-je, animée par une colère sourde.

_Non, ne vous engueulés pas ! Nous supplia Finnick d'une voix faible. Il faut économiser vos forces. Je vais dormir une ou deux heures et nous reprendrons la route, ensuite. D'accord ?

_D'accord, aboya Cato d'une voix hargneuse. Je vais faire inspecter les alentours.

Je soupirai longuement avant de m'assoupir aux côtés du garçon de la mer.

* * *

L'on me secoua fortement et j'ouvris les yeux, prête à bondir sur mes pieds. Quand Cato vit que j'étais réveillée, il s'éloigna de moi pour s'emparer d'un maigre sac, très certainement de provisions., et aider notre ami à se remettre sur ses pieds. Je me levais, groggy, lorsque le blond me houspilla violemment :

_Allez fille du feu ! En route ! Faut ce remuer princesse ! Sinon tu risques de finir au fond d'une fosse puante au milieu des ragondins dans l'une des prisons de Coin !

_Ça va... Ça va... non ? Marmonnais-je, mauvaise foi contre bonne fortune. Bon par où allons-nous ?

_Au par là, répondit-il évasif. Nous allons au Capitole donc nous allons couper à travers la grande plaine qui sépare le Un et la capitale. Ça ne me plait pas spécialement de voyager à découvert ainsi, mais quand t-on a pas le choix, on fait avec les moyens du bord. En route Finnick ! Dit-il en s'écartant pour laisser passer notre compatriote. Katniss, tu ouvres la marche.

Je m'élançais donc en tête de cortège, un couteau à la main. Je tailladais les dernières fougères qui nous barrait la route et nous cheminâmes silencieusement dans les derniers vestiges de la forêt qui bordait le Un. Il faisait effroyablement chaud mais Cato avait insisté pour que nous ne retirions aucune épaisseur. Pour nous protéger des éventuelles morsures ou piqures des bestioles que pouvait regorger cette cambrousse. Finnick peinait à nous suivre parmi les branchages : son bras en écharpe l'empêchait de repousser toutes les branches que j'écartais du chemin, et régulièrement il poussait un cri déchirant lorsqu'une d'entre elles le frappaient en plein visage. Il devait être proche de midi lorsque je dépassais les derniers feuillages.

Je m'arrêtai net, manquant de faire tomber le garçon du Quatre. Devant moi s'étendait à perte de vue une immense plaine recouverte de hautes herbes et d'animaux exotiques que je n'avais jamais aperçu auparavant. Ces derniers s'abreuvaient autour du seul plan d'eau que je pouvais distinguer. Quelques arbres étaient, comme, posés au milieu de la plaine. Voyant ma fascination pour tous ces animaux inconnus, Finnick, qui s'était remis sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Cato, entreprit de me donner leurs noms :

_Tu vois, commença-t-il. Les animaux tachetés avec un long cou sont des girafes. Ce sont des animaux très rares. Ceux avec les rayures sont des zèbres, une espèce africaine de chevaux, au fond, ceux qui virevoltent comme des papillons sont des gazelles. Elles peuvent se montrer très rapides !

Le blond eut un rire étouffé :

_Les trois-quarts de ces choses, sont des mutations génétiques qui essayent de dévorer tout ce qui leur passe sous le nez. Mais tu expliques drôlement bien, pour des enfants... Tu prévois une reconversion dans l'éducation après tout ça ?

_J'adore les enfants, continua Finnick. Plus tard j'adorerais avoir deux ou trois enfants. Minimum ! Et vous ? Ça vous tente des enfants ? Enfin, des petits Cato x Katniss ça doit quand même être des sacrés monstres...

_ FINNICK ! Le rabrouais-je fortement en dardant sur sa personne mon meilleur regard noir. Je ne veux pas d'enfants !

_La même, approuva le garçon aux yeux bleus. Les gosses ce sont de petits cons insupportables qui passent leurs vies à nous emmerder. Bon allons affronter ces diableries ! Katniss, tu couvres nos arrières. J'ouvre la marche.

* * *

Nous descendîmes à travers la plaine. Les hautes herbes nous arrivaient sous les coudes, ce qui rendait notre progression plus lente qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Régulièrement nous entendons des rugissements féroces, souvent suivis de couinements effarés, signe que Cato pourfendait correctement quelques unes des mutations génétiques qui nous prenaient pour leurs prochain repas.

Brusquement, les fougères bougèrent derrière moi. Je me retournais, le couteau en avant, prête à éliminer l'adversaire qui s'apprêtait à nous sauter dessus. Je retins difficilement un hurlement lorsqu'un lion à deux têtes apparu juste sous mon nez. Cato fit volte-face et se plaça entre moi et le monstre. La lame de son épée étincelait dans le soleil couchant. Le monstre était énorme : sa puissante musculature semblait ne comporter aucune faille. De plus les crocs luisants de ses deux mâchoires semblaient prêts à déchiqueter quiconque se dresserait sur sa route. Il soufflait bruyamment et n'attendait qu'un mouvement de l'un d'entre nous pour attaquer. Cato semblait dans la même situation : son torse se soulevait fortement et la tension qui habitait ses muscles était parfaitement visible. L'air était électrique. Finnick et moi nous tenions en retrait, mais je gardais cependant mon couteau à la main, pour espérer repousser le monstre, s'il venait à vaincre Cato...

Les combattants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le combat fut féroce. Cato hurlait à pleins poumons et tailladait l'animal qui tentait de l'attraper au niveau de la carotide. Il referma cependant ses crocs sur son bras gauche, projetant une gerbe de sang, sur la terre sèche. Cato en profita pour sauter sur le dos de l'animal qui commença à ruer comme un beau diable : il cherchait visiblement de se débarrasser de son « cavalier ». Après un beau rodéo, le blond parvint à trancher la tête droite de la mutation génétique projetant du sang tout autour d'eux. Cato paraissait de plus en plus faible au point de manquer de tomber du monstre à plusieurs reprises. Finnick et moi tentions de détourner l'attention de l'animal, pour permettre au blond de trancher sa seconde tête.

Tout à coup, le lion se jeta à terre coinçant Cato entre le sol et lui-même. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva et lorsqu'il retomba la bête se relevait, tandis que le blond restait allongé, immobile. Un frisson me parcourut, lorsque le monstre s'avançait vers nous. Il allait nous dévorer, mais il s'effondra brutalement à mes pieds. Mort. Au même moment, un soupir se fit entendre derrière nous : le tribut du district Deux était debout. Peut-être pas en très bon état mais vivant ! Il s'avança vers nous et retira son épée d'entre les omoplates de l'atrocité créée par le Capitole. Finnick l'aida à déchirer l'une de ses manches pour bander son bras blessé.

* * *

Il faisait pratiquement nuit noire lorsque nous atteignîmes les portes du Capitole. Je fus encore plus éblouie par la beauté des lieux, que lors de ma visite pour les Hungers Games. Finnick, qui connaissant les lieux presque comme sa poche pour y avoir passé une dizaine d'années, nous guidait à travers le dédale de rues qui composait la capitale de Panem. Nous arrivâmes finalement, devant une échoppe de sous-vêtements en fourrure, dont la devanture disparaissait sous d'épaisses planches de bois pourris. Notre ami força cependant la porte et nous fit pénétrer dans la boutique.

_Tigris ? Chuchota le jeune homme, après avoir refermé la porte. C'est Finnick, je viens avec deux amis... Tu m'avais dit que si j'avais besoin...

Une vieille femme portant d'atroces moustaches et chat et tout un tas de rayures sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps.

_Finnick ? Murmura-t-elle dans une sorte de miaulement. C'est vraiment toi mon petit tribut ? Viens vite voir Tigris...

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'étreignirent longtemps. Cato émit un soupir lassé. Je profitais de son inattention pour me faufiler dans ses bras. Il ne chercha pas à me lâcher, mais il ne me serra pas non plus. L'état de la chose le laissait indifférent. Tout simplement indifférent.

_Bon vous nous racontez où nous sommes ? Singea le blond d'un ton froid. J'ai pas toute la nuit moi !

_Jeune homme, lui répondit la vieille femme en plissant les yeux pour le regarder. Pour qui te prends-tu pour permettre d'interrompre de telles retrouvailles ?

_Ah... je vois ! Vous êtes l'une des vieilles folles qui ont abusé de lui ? Vous aurez l'occasion de le remettre dans votre lit...

_Cato ! S'exclama le garçon aux yeux verts. C'est ma styliste ! Et je ne te permets pas de la traiter ainsi ! Excuse toi !

_Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me permettes de faire ce qu'il me plait, siffla méchamment le jeune homme qui venait de s'écarter de moi.

Finnick soupira avant de se tourner vers moi :

_Tigris... je suppose que tu connais Katniss Everdeen ?

_La demoiselle du Douze qui allait remporter les Hungers Games de cette année ? Oui je me souviens de sa superbe prestation lors de la Parade. Quelque chose de mémorable. Ces flammes étaient splendides. Sincèrement, ce Cinna est doué à un point... Enfin... Pourquoi viens-tu quémander mon aide Finnick ?

Mon ami débita toute l'histoire à celle qui avait été sa styliste. Le visage de Tigris demeurait impassible pendant toute la durée de son récit. Elle se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en autre mais elle ne lâchait pas Cato, qui demeurait assis sur l'ancien comptoir de la boutique, du regard.

_Donc j'aurais voulu savoir si tu acceptais de nous aider ? Termina-t-il essoufflé. À rejoindre la demeure du président Snow.

_À vrai dire... Cela risque d'être fort compliqué..., nous dit-elle gênée.

_Pourquoi donc ? La questionnais-je.

**_Et bien, le président Snow est mort.**

* * *

Tada ! J'ai envie de dire... L'avant-dernier chapitre pour la samedi, de gros rebondissements en perspective et une petite dose de Cato x Katniss ^^. Bonne semaine et à samedi :)


	19. Chapter 19

** L'Histoire ne s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Comme vous le savez, la semaine prochaine, c'est la fin de cette histoire qui connait, sans me vanter, son petit moment de gloire. Vous aurez donc l'épilogue, samedi prochain. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Neuvième : Au secours de Panem**

* * *

_Pardon ! M'exclamai-je plus que surprise. Que s'est-il passé ?

Même Cato avait été surpris par l'annonce de cette effroyable nouvelle, puisse qu'il venait de tomber du comptoir.

_Et bien, ça c'est passé il y a une quinzaine de jours, se souvint Tigris. Un coursier s'est présenté au palais, il amenait des roses et une boite de chocolats pour le président. Selon, la carte, le colis provenait du district Onze. Un cadeau, en remerciement, pour les vivres que le président avait fait livrer aux districts les plus éloignés du Capitole.

_Les détecteurs de poisons du Capitole n'ont pas agit lorsque l'on leur à présenté la boîte de chocolats ? S'étonna Finnick.

_Et bien, continua Tigris, ce ne sont pas les chocolats qui ont étés empoisonnés... Ce sont les roses.

_Les roses ? S'étonna Cato. Enfin, si leur parfum était mortel, un bon nombre de personnes auraient étés tuées, non ? À commencer par le coursier...

_C'est là que le comique de la chose intervient... Donc le coursier portait comme habituellement, des gants de soie et une blouse aux couleurs du Capitole, donc sa peau n'a jamais été en contact avec les pétales des fleurs. Or, l'expéditeur de ce colis, a injecté un puissant corrosif dans les pétales. Le moindre contact avec la peau, vous paralyse. Et si la dose est trop forte, vous mourrez, car votre cœur, subit cette paralysie lui aussi. C'est donc Seneca Crane, le Haut Juge, qui gère la régence du pays, en attendant que Esther, la petite fille de notre défunt président atteigne ses dix-huit ans.

_Il faut gagner au plus vite le palais ! M'écriai-je en regardant subitement le calendrier.

* * *

Au même moment des hurlements stridents se firent entendre dans la rue. Finnick se précipita à la fenêtre et regarda défiler la population du Capitole en pantoufles dans la rue. Emmenant Cato à ma suite je fis éruption au milieu de ce tumulte. Une femme dont le visage disparaissait sous de multiples fleurs me percuta de plein fouet, m'envoyant au sol :

_Courez mademoiselle ! S'exclama-t-elle totalement paniquée. Les Rebelles sont aux portes de la ville !

C'était donc ça ! L'armée de Coin avait atteint la capitale... Je fus tirée de ses pensées lorsque Finnick nous rejoint et que nous pûmes distinguer, au fond de la rue, des soldats armés, juchés sur des mutations génétiques semblables à des lions, comme celui qu'avait affronté Cato. Nous courûmes à la suite des habitants poussant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur notre passage. J'envoyais valser une fillette d'environ huit ans, ressemblant curieusement à Prim. Ma petite sœur... qui devait avoir accouchée depuis le temps...

Brusquement Cato nous dira dans une ruelle sombre sur notre droite. Je m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma bouche et me souffla dans l'oreille un « chut » qui voulait tout dire. Une colonie entière de soldats passa devant la ruelle où nous étions fourgués, menée par Boggs en personne. Elle avait presque finie de passer lorsque Finnick eut la malheureuse idée de reculer et il renversa une poubelle en métal, ce qui fit un bruit d'enfer. Un soldat rompit les rangs et lança à son collègue direct :

_Hey ! J'ai entendu du bruit par là bas. Allons voir !

_Attend ! Lui dit son collègue. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un chat de gouttière...

_Il vaudrait mieux vérifier, tu ne crois pas ? Rattrape la colonie, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes !

_Comme tu veux, répondit son complice en haussant les épaules.

Nous étions fait comme des rats ! Cato dégaina son épée mais ne bougea pas d'un iota.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! M'écriai-je affolée. Il va nous voir !

_Justement, il faut qu'il soit suffisamment prêt pour qu'on puisse le dégommer sans que personne ne nous voit !

_Oui mais s'il appelle du secours ! On fait comment ?

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car il se fendit sur le pauvre soldat avant même que celui-ci est pu nous identifier et ce dernier s'écroula dans un bruit sourd sur la chaussée. Cato poussa son corps de côté tout en vérifiant si le cadavre n'avait pas quelque chose d'intéressant sur lui. Or, le soldat n'avait rien d'autre que son piètre uniforme sur le dos.

* * *

Nous sortîmes alors de l'impasse et nous repartîmes de plus belle vers le palais présidentiel. Sous la houlette de Finnick, nous naviguâmes habilement à travers le complexe dédale de rues qui composait le Capitole, en évitant les patrouilles de Rebelles qui investissaient la capitale de Panem, selon les ordres de Coin, imaginait-on. Elle avait près d'une dizaine de jours d'avance sur l'horaire prévu par Johanna. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'imposante bâtisse en marbre blanc, mon cœur manqua un battement : Peeta dirigeait une escouade qui tentait de rentrer dans le palais !

_Il faut rentrer à l'intérieur immédiatement ! Décida Finnick en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

_Oui mais comment ? Questionnai-je passablement inquiète de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

_C'est évident pourtant ! S'exclama Cato en ouvrant une conduite d'aération dissimulée dans le mur le plus proche, sur notre gauche. En passant par là ! Et je fais pas cette tête là Katniss, c'est pas comme si s'était nouveau pour toi de prendre ce genre de conduits...

Finnick étouffa un gloussement et je rougis violemment devant le sous-entendu à peine dissimulé de mon « copain ».

_Allons y ! dis-je en m'engageant dans l'étroite ouverture créée par le blond.

_En plus, elle prend les devants ! Chuchota Finnick. On peux dire que tu ne vas par t'ennuyer Cato !

Je ne répondis rien et avançait comme je pouvais dans cet étroit conduit. Tantôt en rampant, tantôt à quatre pattes, nous parvînmes rapidement, enfin autant qu'une heure puisse être appelée rapidement, à l'intérieur du palais. Nous sautâmes de la bouche d'aération et atterrîmes souplement, sur la moquette rouge d'un immense couloir. Là, Finnick prit les commandes de l'opération « Au secours de la Nation ! » comme il l'appelait. Il nous mena à une vitesse impressionnante jusqu'à une grande double porte blanche, aux dorures imposantes.

_Voici le bureau du président, déclara le garçon de la mer. Allez y tous les deux, je fais le guet.

_Merci, souffla Cato, comme si ce mot lui arrachait la langue.

Nous entrâmes, sans plus de cérémonie dans le bureau. Seneca Crane et Esther, la petite fille du défunt président Snow nous regardèrent incrédules :

_Cato Hardravers et Katniss Everdeen ! S'exclamèrent-ils apeurés. Que voulez-vous ? Nous tuer ?

_Non, non, loin de là notre intention, je vous assure ! Leur répondis-je en levant les mains. Nous voulons, vous protéger de l'attaque de Coin, et de ses Rebelles ! Ils sont d'ailleurs en train de prendre possession de la ville, mais tant qu'il n'ont pas le contrôle du palais, nous pouvons leur résister !

_Mais vous êtes des Rebelles ! Cria la jeune Snow, au bord des larmes. Seneca, ils vont nous tuer !

_Non ! M'écriai-je. La révolution de Coin n'est pas celle que nous voulions ! Il ne faut pas que le gouvernement actuel tombe ! Du moins pas ainsi ! Il faut nous faire confiance, et nous suivre, sinon vous aller mourir !

_Donner moi une seule raison de vous suivre, et nous le ferons, déclara posément le Haut Juge.

_Une seule raison de nous suivre ? Demanda Cato visiblement très énervé. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir laissé mourir plusieurs de nos amis pour les besoins de vous prévenir devrait suffir ? À moins qu'il faut qu'on vous raconte toute l'histoire de notre escapade, hors du Treize jusqu'ici à pied, traqué comme des bêtes vous convainc plus ? Alors, de toute manière, vous avez une chance de mourir quoi qu'il advienne alors, reste à savoir si vous préférez mourir pour une cause juste ou non !

_Très bien, nous vous suivons ! Décréta la petite fille de l'ex-président. Mais faites vite s'il vous plait, il faut quitter la ville avant que les Rebelles prennent...

Au même moment, la porte du bureau explosa, laissant entrer Peeta et Alma Coin, en personne.

_La décoration de cet endroit laisse vraiment à désirer, mon cher Peeta. Lorsque nous aurons éliminé ces gens, nous arrangerons ça. Après, bien évidemment votre nomination au poste de Haut Juge. Il en va de soi tout naturellement, avec les services que vous avez rendu à la cause rebelle... D'ailleurs, préférez-vous une école ou un bâtiment publique à votre nom ? Je pense qu'une école sonnerait mieux non ? Établissement Peeta Mellark, ça en jette non ?

Absorbez par la banalité affligeante du discours de Coin, nous n'avions pas remarqué ce que Peeta tenait dans ses bras : il maintenait fermement un Finnick inconscient, dont la temps gauche saignait abondamment.

_Rendez-vous sagement et aucun mal ne lui sera fait, annonça l'horrible dirigeante des Rebelles. Agenouillez-vous et mettez les mains derrières la tête ! Toutes vos armes posées à nos pieds ! Vite ! Sinon, il va mourir.

* * *

Cato dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant quelle attitude adoptée. Seneca Crane et Esther restaient terrifiés au fond du bureau, sous la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur les jardins présidentiels. Finnick sembla se réveiller et me regarda d'un air attristé, et lorsque je lui fis passer la pensée de l'ordre donné par Coin, il secoua négativement la tête et je compris que pour Finnick, la vie sans son Annie était bien trop dûr, et qu'il préférait mille fois mourir pour nous aider que survivre seul. Cato se retourna et s'approcha lentement de moi, avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

_Écoute, je vais me rendre, d'accord ?

_Non ! Jamais ! M'écriai-je en laissant s'échapper quelques larmes.

_Laisse moi finir, après que je me sois rendu, tu partiras avec Esther et Seneca Crane hors de la ville, d'accord ? Vous partirez le plus loin possible compris ? Tu sais vivre dans les bois, tu parviendra à t'en sortir, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi, je te rejoindrais dés que possible... N'oublie pas que je t'aime ! Quoi qu'il advienne de moi, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime...

Il se retourna de nouveau, avança de quelques pas et s'agenouilla devant la présidente Coin. Avant de poser ses mains sur sa nuque.

_Je me rends madame, vous avez gagné. Je m'incline devant votre puissance.

Au même moment, passa dans le regard de Finnick, cette lueur qui voulait dire « maintenant ». Alors, fidèle aux ordres de Cato j'empoignais les poignets des deux personnes pétrifiées qui se tenait sous la fenêtre et nous passâmes sans douceur à travers la vitre qui se brisa en mille morceaux et nous nous écroulâmes sur la pelouse, six mètres plus bas. Nous nous relevâmes difficilement et Seneca enfourcha un puissant coursier et tandis les rênes d'un second à Esther qui m'invita à prendre place derrière elle. Nous fuîmes vers la forêt toute proche et nous galopâmes pendant près d'une heure.

Esther tira sur la bride de sa monture qui s'arrêta lentement devant une petite cabane en bois sombre.

_Mon grand père l'a faite construire pour moi, nous allons séjourner ici, le temps que la situation s'éclaircisse en ville, m'expliqua-t-elle. Mais, si tu le souhaite tu peux prendre Étoile et retourner auprès de ton amour et de ton ami, restés pour se battre. Après tout, Katniss Everdeen est une fille d'actions, non ?

_Oui, mais je dois vous protéger, lui rappelai-je.

_Nous y arriverons bien, ne t'en fait pas. Bonne chance ! Me cria-t-elle alors que j'enfourchai son cheval et que je repartais vers la ville.

* * *

Alors que je regagnai le palais, une vingtaine de combats se déroulaient dans les jardins tandis qu'à l'intérieur de multiples explosions retentissaient. Je parvins difficilement à trouver Cato qui avait réussi à échapper à Peeta et à la présidente. Je lui vins en aide pour se défaire de quelques soldats encombrants et lorsqu'il vu le cheval de Esther, il l'enfourcha et m'invita à monter avec lui.

_Il faut partir d'ici ! Me cria-t-il en poussant la brave monture qui arborait de grandes écumes blanchâtres sur le cou et les hanches. Attendons de voir ce qu'il advient de cette bataille, nous aviserons ensuite !

_Et Finnick ? Le questionnai-je. Où est-il ?

_Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il s'en sortirait...

_Tu sais ce que tu m'as dit toute à l'heure, tu le pensais vraiment ?

Le rythme de la course se brisa légèrement. Pourtant Cato n'arrêta pas la monture.

**_Katniss comment dois-je te dire que je t'aime plus que tout pour que tu le comprennes ? Car la vérité est là... Je t'aime fille du feu et ce plus que toutes les autres personnes qui ont pu t'aimer un jour...**

* * *

Tada ! Fin des actions... La semaine prochaine, l'épilogue, un peu plus court que ça (environ 1500 mots). J'espère que la trame continue de vous plaire, et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur ce chapitre. À samedi pour la suite ? :)


	20. Chapter 20

**L'Histoire de s'est pas écrite sur une page blanche et sans ratures...**

_Et voici l'épilogue mes chers lecteurs... J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu et que j'aurai le plaisir de vous retrouvez sur mon autre histoire actuellement en cours : Mange, Cours, Aime. En attendant, je vous propose de revenir dans Extrêmes Amériques. Donc nous voici cinq ans après la « fuite » de Cato et de Katniss au moment de la bataille contre les Rebelles. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dernier : Épilogue**

* * *

Le lendemain de notre « fuite », enfin fuite n'est pas le mot approprié... je dirais plus que nous avons sauvé nos vies pour survivre. Comme dans les Jeux... Après avoir mis en sécurité Seneca Crane et Esther Snow, Cato et moi sommes partis à l'ouest vers le Deux. Nous avons vécu deux ans dans les bois, traqués comme des bêtes par le nouveau gouvernement, dirigé d'une main de fer par Alma Coin. Peeta a été envoyé en mission diplomatique dans le district Onze, car ce dernier refusait de fournir les vivres aux habitants du Capitole. Ils y ont finalement été forcés. Enfin, vous connaissez la diplomatie légendaire de Peeta...

Après cet épisode laborieux fait de fuites, de combats, de peur et de stress, Cato et Moi sommes revenus au Capitole. Nous avons recrutés des adeptes et entraîner de jeunes volontaires pour nous aider à préparer notre futur coup d'État. Finnick n'est réapparu qu'à ce moment là. Tigris, son ancienne styliste, nous tenait informés des mouvements du gouvernement. Le manège de préparation des plans et des équipes à duré plus d'un an. Esther et Seneca sont venus nous rejoindre vers le mois d'avril, peu avant la moisson des enfants du Capitole.

C'est Peeta qui a réalisé la moisson. Il a sorti un à un, vingts noms d'enfants qui ont dû s'affronter dans une arène réelle. Ils se sont battus en pleine rue et les habitants devaient rester cloîtrés dans leurs demeures sous peine de sanctions. Cette année là, c'est un gamin de quinze ans qui a gagné. Mais pas de tournée des Vainqueurs pour lui, une exclusion du Capitole, un abandon dans les bois du Onze avec une dizaine de mutations génétiques à ses trousses. Ça valait vraiment le coup de tuer dix-neuf autres gamins, bravo !

Après cette fâcheuse édition, le gouvernement a dû apaiser quatre vagues de révoltes parmi les habitants du Capitole. Les habitants du Trois ont commencé à ne plus respecter les lois, ils n'envoyaient plus leurs impôts. Alors Peeta a été dépêché pour arranger les choses. Il y a des fois où je me suis dit que Peeta avait plus d'influence que Coin... Les habitants du Trois ont étés matés.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais revu ma mère ou ma sœur. La première restait au Treize pour soigner les Pacificateurs convalescents ou encore pour participer au progrès de la médecine. Prim avait dû succomber d'une de ses grossesses « pour le bien de l'humanité » si l'on en croyait les affiches que Coin avait fait afficher dans toutes les villes.

Après la révolte du Trois, Finnick et Esther se sont rapprochés. Mon ami n'avait toujours pas digéré la mort de son Annie, alors il trouvait du réconfort dans Esther, qui avait perdu son copain dans les Hungers Games de cette année. Seneca est tombé malade, ce qui a perturbé l'entrainement des troupes et épuisé nos maigres ressources en matières de médicaments et d'argent. Esther a eu une idée formidable : elle a proposé de déporter « l'armée » comme elle disait, vers le district Onze. Ainsi nous aurions la sympathie des habitants du coin et des vivres en abondances. Alors, nous avons migré vers l'Ouest et mi-octobre, nous étions dans le district qui avait vu la mort de la petite Rue et du valeureux Thresh.

Nous sommes restés dans le Onze pendant presque un an. Esther est tombée enceinte vers Noël. Finnick a avoué lamentablement au Haut Juge, qu'il était responsable de l'état de la jeune fille. Mais Esther a voulu garder l'enfant, alors neuf mois plus tard, une petite fille est née. Cato et moi, avons eu un gros blocage en voyant notre ami avec cette petite chose dans les bras. Nous n'aimions pas les enfants et dans le climat actuel, en avoir était une pure folie ! La petite Tara est donc restée dans le Onze avec Esther tandis que Finnick s'est joint à l'expédition pour prendre le contrôle du Capitole.

Nos troupes étaient vraiment prêtes à se battre et donc lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans le palais du gouvernement, nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes particulier pour renverser le pouvoir, bien qu'Alma Coin est due être abattue. Cato s'en est chargé sans sourciller.

* * *

Après avoir renversé le gouvernement, Esther est montée sur le trône assisté de Seneca pour l'aider à régner sur Panem. Finnick et moi avons été décorés de diverses médailles. Cato aussi, mais il les a toutes refusées, car selon lui, recevoir des félicitations pour avoir survécu à tous ces drames n'est pas approprié. Cato est un personnage vraiment troublant, mais après tous ce qu'il a pu enduré, il est devenu écrivain. Il raconte la vie d'un gamin sélectionné pour devenir tribut de carrière. En fait, il raconte sa propre histoire. Finnick est devenu maître d'école, il enseigne l'histoire et la géographie à des centaines d'enfants chaque jour. Le fait d'être la mari de la présidente de Panem ne l'affecte nullement.

Moi ? Je ne suis rien devenue. J'étais sensée me plier aux désirs de Esther : trouver un emploi stable et rester habiter au Capitole. Je n'ai remplie que la seconde condition. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Chasseuse ? L'on n'avait pas besoin de ça au Capitole. Alors je travaillais comme bibliothécaire dans le lycée Gale Hawthorne. Peu brillant mais au moins j'étais utile au commun des mortels. Bien sûr tous savaient qui j'étais réellement, mais la célébrité ne m'intéressait pas. Pas besoin d'être connue pour vivre. Le plus choquant dans cette histoire c'est d'entendre des gamins dire qu'ils vous admirent. Comment peut-on admirer un monstre comme moi ? Je ne sais pas...

* * *

En janvier dernier, peut après le vingtième jour, Cato m'a demandé en mariage. Venant de lui ça m'a étonnée mais pourquoi pas. J'ai accepté, à la plus grande joie d'Esther qui s'est proposée de tout organisé. Alors j'ai juste subie mon mariage, Finnick a reçu le rôle de me mener à l'autel. Ça a été une belle cérémonie. J'ai vraiment pris plaisir en regardant Cato dans les yeux et en lui disant, qu'après tout ce que nous avions vécu tout les deux, je me ferais un plaisir un le prenant comme époux. Nous avons été mariés. Depuis notre vie va pour le mieux.

Finnick et Esther ont eu un autre gamin. Armand, s'appelle-t-il. Cato est son parrain et moi sa marraine. C'est drôle parait-il de nous voir aussi maladroits avec une chose aussi signifiante qu'un enfant dans les bras.

Hormis ce que je vous ai conté, il n'y a rien de spectaculaire dans notre nouvelle vie. Bien sûr, il y a les cauchemars, terrifiants qui vous envahissent jusqu'à vous poussez dans vos derniers retranchements. J'ai tenté de me suicider deux fois, pour y échapper. Mais je n'ai pas réussie... Cato a essayé lui aussi, trois fois, mais ça n'a jamais marché. Comme il disait « la mort en elle même n'est pas douloureuse, le chemin qui y mène l'est ». Il le dit toujours, mais il sait désormais pourquoi la Mort n'a jamais voulue de lui... ni même de moi. C'est d'ailleurs la dernière phrase de son dernier livre « Réalités de Guerre ».

Cette phrase m'a marquée lorsque j'ai lu son œuvre : « Si lorsque vous en venez au suicide et que ça ne marche pas, c'est que vous n'y avait pas vraiment crû ». Venant de lui, j'ai trouvé ça terrifiant. Cato reconnaît qu'il est peut-être malade, mais il ne veux pas se soigner. Il pense que s'il se soigne, sa plume perdra de son génie. Je pense qu'il a raison... Et honnêtement, ça me terrifie.

Dans son bureau, reste gravé le long d'un des murs une phrase écrite avec son sang lors d'un de ses accès de folie : « La plus belle mort n'est-elle pas celle qui survient dans l'adversité ? » Vraiment, je pense que nous survivons plus que nous vivons vraiment. Nous avons trop endurés pour pouvoir vivre normalement.

**Nous avons gagné les Hungers Games, vaincu les Rebelles, survécu à tous ce qui a pu se dresser sur notre chemin pourtant nous sommes morts. Notre humanité n'est plus...**

* * *

Je ne pouvais faire un happy end de cette histoire même si la fin n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus triste qui soit... Notez que je risque de réutiliser certaines phrases de cet épilogue dans d'autres de mes histoires et que ces phrases (notamment les citations entre guillemets) sont toutes de moi. J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu, que vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir lu. Verdict final ?


End file.
